Written In The Stars
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: Purely by chance, Lucy ends up with thirteen Gate Keys that were mysteriously drifting through the canal outside of Lucy's home. Who do they belong to? The spirits are contracted to Jacin, who will no doubt come for his spirit friends. When Lucy finally meets the owner of the keys, one thing is obvious: he's her ideal guy. She falls hard, but will he? Can he? Lucy x OC
1. The Perfect Guy?

**I figure you don't really need to read my never ending ramblings about my story, so I'll just say this: I hope you like it. Yep, that's it. Read on.**

* * *

><p>~Jacin~<p>

I watched in horror, unable to do anything, as my keys were ripped from my grasp. They jangled in the talons of the monster as it flew away. I ran after it, shouting useless things like, "Come back ugly, bird-brained mother fu—" Well…I guess you don't need to know all of the relentless swears I yelled after the bird. Apparently the harpy didn't mind me yelling every possible insult I could think of after it, because it simply flew away. I fell to my knees as my spirits were carried farther and farther away from me.

I took in a deep, shaky breath. I wasn't completely vulnerable without them, but that didn't mean I was happy that they were taken. I guess I wasn't worried because I knew I would be able to find them again. They were platinum gate keys, which meant when I formed a contract with the spirits the keys belonged to, I'd be able to practically sense them across the entire country. I'm not going to lie; it was a handy bonus to having platinum keys…along with the fact that the platinum keys were usually stronger even than the Golden Zodiac Keys. Unfortunately, this also meant that they were pretty rare, which meant that if someone happened upon them after the harpy got bored of carrying them away like the little-actually huge-bastard that it was, they'd most likely keep them for themselves or sell them for immense amounts of jewels. I groaned.

I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off of my pants. I turned back around and looked at the carnage. Severed harpy headed scattered the field, their eyes still wide open. I grimaced. Just because I'd been the one to do this didn't mean seeing it still didn't gross me out. I shook off my disgust and made my way through the now-obliterated harpy nest. _I'd better get a good pay for this pain in the ass of a job, _I thought. I shook of my frustration, figuring that blaming the job for my carelessness was dumb and childish.

I headed back to the edge of the cave and started my descent down the cliff side. I stumbled once, but caught myself with my right hand. Luckily I was wearing my tough, fingerless gloves, so my hand remained free of painful gouges. I sighed when I got to the bottom of the cliff and walked as quickly as I could to the edge of the forest. As I got closer the trees seemed to get taller and taller. I frowned. Forests meant forest vulcans, which were even worse than harpies.

"Jacin!" I smiled. Somehow hearing my little brother's excited voice call my name always cheered me up. It was just one more thing I had to look forward to once I finished a job—along with the obvious, which was the payoff. Roawin practically hurtled towards me, bursting out of the underbrush. His blond curls flew around his face as he sprinted towards me. He giggled and jumped onto me. I caught him mid-air and swung him around.

"Hey, buddy!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you win?" he asked. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't won, but a four year-old tends to ask questions with obvious answers. I'm always having to tell him 'No, don't eat those purple mushrooms' or 'No, you can't ride that wyvern!' I smiled.

"Of course I won!" I said, tussling his hair. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you always win."

"Yeah. Anything to keep you safe, right?" I said, still smiling. I started off towards the forest, a little irked that I had to travel through the forest at night.

"I'm hungry," Roawin said, resting his head on my chest. My swords clanked at my thighs as I walked.

I nodded, "We'll get some food as soon as we make it through this forest. I've got to pick up my payment for this job. Unfortunately, I lost my keys. Luckily, the harpy that abducted them seems to be going in the direction of Fairy Tail, so we won't have to go very far out of our way."

"Mmm. Fairy Tail," Roawin mumbled. I kissed his forehead as he drifted to sleep. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and his bright blue eyes disappeared behind his long eyelashes. I sighed as I walked through the woods, hoping that no vulcans would show up so that I wouldn't have to wake Roawin up. My mind wandered as I walked. It landed on Fairy Tail. With any luck, in a few days, it would be our new guild. It would be our safe haven.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

I let my head slump against the bar table, closing my eyes and sighing. It was an exhausted sigh, and that was clearly obvious to Mira who poked my cheek. I opened one eye and looked up at her. She smiled, "Tired are we?"

"Yeah…tired of Natsu," I grumbled, not bothering to lift my head.

"Did he destroy something again?" asked another voice. I immediately recognized it to be Levy, my bookworm of a best friend.

I sighed deeply, my head still on the bar, "Doesn't he always destroy something?"

Levy paused for a moment after she sat down beside me, giving it a moments thought, "Yeah, actually." She giggled, "It must be hard to have such a destructive team. I mean, Erza _and _Gray are also on your team."

"You have no idea," I said, shutting my eyes again. I heard the clinking of ice cubes as Mira set down a cold drink beside my head. I wearily picked my face off of the table and took a sip of the cold ice tea.

Levy giggled, "Luce, you have an imprint of the table on your cheek."

I rubbed my cheek furiously to try and rid myself of it, "Better?"

"Better," Levy replied.

There was a moment of silence before Mira spoke up, "But aren't you glad that you have two handsome men on your team?" I stared at Mira incredulously, "Handsome?"

She nodded, ever the matchmaker, "Natsu and Gray." She said those names as if it were obvious that I found the two handsome.

I propped my head up on my palm and sighed again. Levy raised an eyebrow, "You don't think they're attractive?"

"Not in the least," I grumbled, "I guess knowing their personalities so well has sort of de-glorified them for me. I mean, maybe if Gray didn't have that stripping habit. Maybe if Natsu didn't spew fire at anything and everything that moved…including me…"

Levy laughed and Mira frowned. "That doesn't make them any less handsome," Mira said, leaning towards me. Her silver hair fell over her eyes, only accentuating her pin-up worthy beauty.

"I guess not…" I said.

"But really, Luce, if you don't find them good-looking, then _who is_?" Levy asked, smiling.

That question caught me off guard. I'd never really given much thought to it. I'd never even had a boyfriend before, so I wasn't sure what I really wanted in a guy. After a few moments of considering it, I just said whatever came to my mind. "He'd have to be kind…very kind. I'd want him to have a tough side, but also a shy or bashful side. He'd be strong and amazing. He'd like to read, just like me. Maybe he'd even be a writer…" My voice trailed off as I fell into deep thought.

Levy smirked, "You realize that you just described everything on the _inside_. What does he look like?"

I smiled dreamily as I imagined him, "He's tall. Well built, but not absurdly like Elfman." Levy laughed. Mira smirked, "He is pretty huge, isn't he?"

I continued. "He's really gorgeous. Not like Gray or Natsu…but a mesmerizing sort of gorgeous, the sort that you could stare at for hours and not want to look away. Blue eyes, I think. I like blue eyes."

Levy piped up, "That sounds nice, but I don't want someone like that. I want someone tougher, able to hold his own in a brawl."

"Hey, my guy would be able to hold his own," I said, defending his non-existent honor.

"Sure, sure…but I'm thinking someone like…like…" Levy said, looking around the guild. Her voice turned into a squeak and her face lit up. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lev?" I questioned.

Mira giggled, "She already has a dream guy."

I perked up, suddenly wide awake, "Who?!"

"It's G—" Mira began, but Levy lurched forward and tackled Mira.

"No! Don't say it out loud! He might hear!" she hissed, covering Mira's mouth. They'd both tumbled to the ground, Levy landing on top of Mira. Mira peeled Levy's hands off and laughed some more, "You're so cute!"

"What's going on?" Gray asked, walking over to the bar where I was sitting, "Where's Mira?"

I said nothing, just pointed to below the bar table. Gray peered over the edge and his eyebrows disappeared behind his dark hair. His expression then went slack after that, "Yeah…I'm not even going to ask."

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing and so did Levy and Mira. Levy climbed back over the bar, but her foot caught on the bar tap and she tumbled headfirst towards her certain demise. I instantly reached forward, but I was too late. I watched as Levy fell, yelping out.

My brain barely had time to register the black streak before Levy was suspended in a pair of arms. "Careful, Shrimp. If you fell that tiny head of yours would be crushed easily," Gajeel said, setting her down gently on the bar table.

Her face turned red, "My cranium is tougher than you give it credit for!"

"Yeah, yeah…your cranium is tough as nails. Just try not to die, ok?" he said, patting her head and turning to return to his table where he would commence his munching of various scraps of metal.

"I would be very sad if your tough cranium was crushed. Don't die," Panther Lily said, his paw pressed against Levy's arm. He nodded and then flew after Gajeel. I smiled.

Levy covered her face with both of her hands and I launched myself towards her. I hugged her tight and she gasped for air. When I released her I whispered into her ear, "I'll keep it a secret, don't worry." It had become really obvious who she looooooved, I thought, mentally imitating Happy's annoying, teasing voice.

She smiled and nodded happily. "When you finally fall for Natsu I'll keep it a secret from him then, too," Levy replied.

"Yeah, don't count on it. He doesn't fit any of my requirements," I drawled.

"Ouch," said a voice. Levy's eyes went wide and she pursed her lips. I tensed up and slowly turned to look at who was behind me. Natsu was sitting in the stool behind me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry," I said, more of a question than a statement.

"Hey, it's ok. Just let me know when you find a guy who does fit your requirements. Me and Happy will investigate him, Ninja Style, so that I know he's not secretly evil. I can't have one of my best teammates being murdered by her boyfriend," Natsu said, smiling wide.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. I smiled, "Thanks, guys, but I doubt I'll be getting a boyfriend anytime soon." I sighed and downed the rest of my drink. I thanked Mira for it.

"I'm going to head home. I'm pretty exhausted and I want to get up early-ish tomorrow," I said, yawning even as I said those words.

Levy smiled, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Oh, don't forget to work on your novel, though. I want to read it soon!"

I sighed, "Of course I won't forget." I turned to Natsu, "The main thing you need to work on is the ratio between destruction and helpfulness that you manage to maintain. Let's just say that destruction far outnumbers helpfulness."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. Thanks…I guess." I patted his shoulder as I passed by him.

"You heading home?" Erza called out. I nodded and waved. "Sleep well, you look like you need it!" she called after me. I frowned, not sure if that was a nice remark or an insult.

"Bye, everybody!" I yelled over my shoulder. There was a chorus of goodbye's and wishes that I'd sleep soundly. Did I really look that tired? I shrugged…yeah, I probably did. I summoned Plue with what little energy I had left and he waddled behind me.

"Hey, Plue. Do you think I'll ever find 'the one'?" I asked dramatically.

"Pun puuun!" Plue replied.

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm sure I will, too. I bet he's out there right now, somewhere under this very same sky." I took a deep breath and stared up at the night stars as I walked. I reached my hand up towards them as if I'd be able to touch them…to be _that _much closer to that dream guy I wish I would meet one day in the near future. I dropped my hand to my side, feeling stupid.

"Lucy, careful! Watch where you're walking!" shouted a voice. My head snapped down, but their warning was too late. My foot slipped off the side of the canal, sliding off of the damp stones. "PUN!" Plue shouted. I screamed as I plummeted towards the rushing water. Cold surrounded me, shocking my nerves as I fell into the water. It was strangely serene, though, the way I drifted with the current. Soon I felt my lungs crying out for oxygen. I rushed to the surface as best I could and took in a quick gulp of air before my head was forced under again.

I tried and tried to return to the surface, but couldn't seem to do it. I felt my brain start to shut down as I drifted weightlessly, the water suddenly not feeling cold anymore. Somehow I felt relaxed and calm. My eyes started to sag, but snapped open again when something shiny slipped past my vision. I squinted, struggling against my lack of oxygen. I reached forward and grabbed whatever it was that was floating in front of me right as a pair of arms wrapped around me. I felt myself being pulled swiftly upwards. My head broke the surface and I gasped for air. I was hauled onto a boat, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you alright?" asked a frantic voice. I opened my eyes to see a man leaning over me. He was one of the men who always passed by my house and called out to me. I considered us friendly acquaintances at most. The man untied the rope that had secured him to the boat and the other man leaned over me, "Miss Lucy, you should really watch where you're going next time."

I heaved myself upright and nodded, "Thanks a lot. I probably would have died if you guys didn't help me out."

They both chuckled. "Now what kind of people would we be if we just sat by and watched you drown?" said the first man, water dripping off his nose. He swiped his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Well, thanks anyway…" I started, my voice trailing off.

"Sam…I'm Sam. And he's Harris," said the soaking wet man. I nodded, "Thanks. Do you think you guys could give me a ride back to my house?" I asked. Harris smiled, "'Course we can!"

I nodded thankfully and closed my eyes. "I don't mean to pry, but what is that in your hand?" Sam asked. I opened my eyes, only just now remembering that I'd grabbed something under the water. I'd figured it was a hallucination due to a lack of oxygen in my brain, but I guess it hadn't been. It was a wonder I'd managed to hold onto it, whatever it was. I lifted my hand and slowly opened it. I gasped.

"Keys?" Harris asked, leaning closer.

"They're not just keys…they're Celestial Spirit Gate Keys," I said, staring at them. Not only that, some of them were a strange metal that she'd never seen gate keys made of. They weren't gold or silver—though there were a fair amount of silver keys. They were lighter and even more lucid than the silver keys. I stared at them in wonder.

"Let's get you back home…you'll catch a cold at this rate," Sam said, gesturing for Harris to steer the ship towards my house. I nodded, still staring at the keys. I examined each and every one of them. I didn't recognize any of the symbols on the keys, but I didn't really expect to anyway. The strange keys stood out to me, though. One of them was shaped just like a sword. I touched the tip of it, half-expecting it to be sharp. It wasn't.

"We're here, Miss Lucy," Sam said, offering me his hand to help me up. It seemed like a short trip considering how long I'd felt like I'd been swept away by the current. I shrugged it off, though, not bothering to put any thought into the matter.

"Just Lucy is alright," I said with a smile, taking his hand gratefully. He helped me up onto the side of the canal and nodded.

"I guess we'll see you. Take care of yourself, ok. Drink some hot tea and keep warm," Harris said.

I smiled, "I will. Thanks." I nodded one last time and turned towards my house. I wearily walked up the stairs, my wet boots making an unnerving squishing sound with each step. The landlady would probably yell at me for leaving water on the stairs, but I was too tired to care. I'd been exhausted _before _the near-death experience. Now I felt like…well, like I'd just almost died.

I eased my door open and peeled off my wet clothing. I kicked off my boots and pulled my hair tie out, letting my soaking and cold hair fall down against my back. I shivered and immediately ran the bath water. I stepped in as soon as I could and sighed as the warmth surrounded me. I closed my eyes and realized that I'd left Plue at the side of the canal after I'd fallen in. I hadn't even thought of him. I get pure shock can do that to a person. I summoned him immediately and he fell into the bathwater with a splash.

"Pun," he said, crossing his arms. I patting his head, "Sorry I left you buddy, but I almost died."

"Puuuun," he cried out, launching towards me. He hugged me tightly and I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm alright."

He looked to his left, "Pun?"

"What is it?" I asked, following his gaze. My eyes fell on the strange keys I'd snatched from the canal. I reached out and picked them up. I stared at them again.

"Pun!" Plue said loudly, pointing at the keys.

"I really wish I could understand you," I said, disappointed.

Plue nodded, "Pun pun."

"Alright. Obviously these belong to someone. I'm not sure how they ended up in the canal, but I feel like I should find who these spirits are contracted to."

Plue nodded and slid into the water. I frowned at the keys, "Maybe I'll summon the spirits…see if they can tell me anything. After I get some sleep, though."

Plue let out another of his signature 'pun's, but it sounded more like _plurglblurble_ because his face was underwater. I picked him up and watched as he wrinkled like he always did in the tub. "Puuuuun," he sighed.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'll find the wizard who owns these keys. I swear it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked my first chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, please! (Don't worry, they'll actually _meet _each other in the next chapter!)**


	2. The Weird Girl

~Jacin~

"10,000!?" I practically screamed. Clearly this man thought that I hadn't done my job well enough, because he'd cut my pay in half. Apparently, letting one harpy get away was justification for a pay cut. I couldn't help but growl.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't offer you any more. The master is grateful for taking this job, but finds your work unsatisfactory. That will be all," he said, his voice completely monotone and uncaring. I rubbed my temples to ward off the growing headache and took the money.

Roawin pulled at my pants legs, his big eyes staring up at me, "Big brother, I'm still hungry."

I sighed as the servant walked away, his expensive shoes tapping down the long, pristine hallway. I shoved the money in one of the pockets of my cargo pants and scooped Roawin up, "Alright, let's get some food then."

Roawin smiled, "I want _lots _of food!"

I laughed as I headed for the door of the giant mansion, "Of course you do, but we've got to use our money well. We're down 10,000 jewel right now."

Roawin brushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes. It was a strange thing he always did. I asked him why he did that once, and he said that he liked to see my eyes. When he'd said that I'd felt sick. My eyes were exactly like my mother's eyes…and she was gone.

"Ok, I'll only eat a little bit…so smile," he said, stretching my cheeks in a vain attempt to make me smile.

"I'll get you whatever you want, ok? I wouldn't want my favorite little brother to go hungry," I said. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I shook off the memories.

"Yay!" he cheered, hugging me tightly.

Within a few minutes I'd stopped and bought us some sweet buns and sat down with Roawin on a small patch of grass that looked down over a river. We sat under the shade of a cherry tree and ate our food.

"Hey, Roawin. Today we're going to arrive in Magnolia," I said, nudging him. He looked up at me, sticky, sweet syrup all over his face. I laughed and wiped it off with a napkin.

"Magnolia?" he asked, taking another bite of his bun.

"It's where Fairy Tail is," I said, "And hopefully where my keys are."

"Fairy Tail!" he yelled, jumping into the air. I had to catch him as he stumbled on a root that jutted out of the dirt. I pulled him onto my lap. "We get to go there today?" he asked, looking up and me upside down. I twisted him around on my lap so that he could look at me without craning his neck.

"Yeah, today," I said, "But first, do you think you could help me out?"

He nodded happily. "Alright, we've got to cross this river," I said, pointing behind him. He whirled around and nodded determinedly. "I can do it!" he said, getting to his feet. Of course, there was a bridge a little ways down the river—which was more like a large stream—but I liked giving Roawin a chance to use his magic. It was one of his favorite things to do, so I indulged him.

I stood beside him, "Alright. I'm ready." He nodded and furrowed his eyebrow in concentration. He raised his hands to his face and blew through them. Within a few seconds, a large, multicolored bubble floated in front of us. I patted his back, "Nice job. Let's go."

I held his hand as we stepped into the bubble. It lifted higher and higher until we were about twenty feet into the air. We drifted right over the river and then started our descent. The bubble popped a few feet into the air and we fell a foot to the ground. "Could have used a gentler landing, but other than that it was perfect," I said, ruffling his blond curls. He cheered and wrapped himself around my leg. I took a few steps, heaving him, still attached to my leg, a few yards.

"Come on, don't make this hard for me," I said jokingly.

"Ok…then up!" he said. I nodded and grabbed him under the arms, pulling home close to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and took a deep breath, "I can't wait to see Fairy Tail."

"Me neither, Roawin…me neither."

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

I eased myself upright, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. I was sure that my hair was a bird's nest, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I wearily walked over to the bathroom and pulled a brush through my hair. I sighed and then went to get dressed. I pulled my blouse over my head and plopped down on my bed. I had to get to the guild, but I'd woken up early so I wasn't worrying about timeliness.

My gaze fell on the desk in the corner of my room—or rather it fell on what was sitting on said desk. I got to my feet and walked over to the desk, plucking the keys off of the stack of papers that contained the latest chapter of my novel. I sat back down on my bed and spread them out in front of me. I figured that if I summoned one of the spirits, they'd be able to help me find the owner of the keys.

I ran my fingers over them, taking particular interest in the unusually shapes or shinier ones. The ones that were made of an unknown metal stuck out to me the most. The one I'd looked at last night, the one that was shaped like a sword, was one of those shinier keys. Another one had three different symbols on it. They looked almost like fangs. One of them was red, another white, and another black. I inspected another one of the unusual keys. This one had a simple red swirl on it and nothing else. Another had what seemed to be a violet skull on it. Yet another had a sword surrounded by a snake. Another a gray gear and another a clenched fist. The final non-silver key in this wizard's collection had a paw print on it. I raised an eyebrow at that one and then diverted my attention to the silver keys.

There were five silver keys. They were simple and didn't differ from each other except for the symbols on them. The first I examined had a ball of fire on it, the next a water droplet. The next had what looked like gusts of wind and another had what seemed to be…a mountain? It was a triangle that had a smaller triangle cut out of the top. It reminded me of a snowcapped mountain, but that was just a guess. The final silver key was simple. It just had a small flower in the center. I ran my hands over the keys and selected one at random. I looked at the one in my hand and saw that it was the one with the red swirl.

I summoned my magic and called forth the spirit. There was a quick puff of smoke, but nothing happened. Somehow, though, I felt an incredible drain in my magic. I sagged against my bed, panting. Why did that take so much effort if nothing happened?

"You're not Jacin!" someone shouted. I flinched and glanced around the room to try and divine the source of the voice. It didn't work…because there was no one in the room. I covered my face with my hands, "This is bad…I'm hearing voices…"

"What are you talking about? And you still haven't answered my question," said the voice again. I let my hands drop to my lap and opened my eyes. I jumped in surprise and my head smacked against the bedframe I was leaning against. I groaned and clutched my skull.

The evil little spirit laughed. "Don't laugh," I grumbled, looking up at her. She had bright red hair and was wearing a matching red jacket and jeans. She looked just like a normal person except for one thing…she was about an inch tall. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so small?" I said nervously, crossing my legs and staring at her.

"That's none of _your _business," she growled, not deigning to lend me a glance.

"Alright…can I ask who Jacin is? Is he your wizard?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's not just my wizard…" she said, her gaze flicking towards me angrily. She still hadn't uncrossed her arms.

"Huh?"

"He's my _friend_…so I'd appreciate it if you gave my key back to him now. Stealing is bad," she said.

"I didn't steal you guys! I saved you…from a canal…and almost _died _in doing so," I said, defending myself. I had, though, made it sound more heroic than how it really was. In reality I'd just slipped like an idiot into the canal and happened upon the keys. I wasn't going to tell _her _that, though.

"I don't believe you. Where's Jacin?" she asked. She looked around the room as if somehow he was hiding under my bed or something.

"I was hoping that you could answer that question," I grumbled.

"It doesn't matter…he'll find us soon," she said, sitting down in the same position I was in.

"Yeah? How?" I drawled.

"We're platinum keys…he'll be able to find us wherever we are," she said, nodding. Her short, red hair fell farther over her eyes with each nod.

"Platinum keys?" I asked. _Oh, so that's why those keys are so strange…_

"You're a pretty lame celestial wizard if you don't even know what platinum keys are…then again, they're pretty rare."

"That's harsh."

"I'm harsh."

I was about to say something when she perked up and I decided that it was better to keep my mouth shut. I stared at her, wondering why she'd sat up straighter all of a sudden.

"He's almost here!" she said happily.

"He? As in…Jacin?" I asked.

She nodded and hopped to her feet, launching into the air. I dodged as she zoomed past me. She looked out the window and frowned. Honestly I was too preoccupied digesting the fact that she was flying to look out the window with her.

"Well, that's good, then. I hope he gets here soon so he can get his keys back," I said.

"You didn't steal us, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" I protested.

"That's strange…if you were to sell us to someone you could probably make a lot of money."

"I would never sell a gate key or take one from someone! That's like taking friends…even family away from someone. That's cruel."

She smiled briefly before she wiped her grin from her face and resumed her condescending demeanor, "Good."

* * *

><p>~Jacin~<p>

I walked along the street, listening to the rushing water that streamed beside me. I was following the direction of my keys and it had led me here, the town of Magnolia. It was a convenient place for my keys to end up, though I had no idea how my spirits had started in the clutches of a harpy and ended up in the same town where the Fairy Tail Guild was located.

"Do you think all of your keys are still there?" Roawin asked.

"I can tell that all of my platinum keys are there, but I have no way of telling if my silver keys are all together. It took me a long time to track down all of the elemental gate keys…I hope they're still on my key ring."

"Me too…I'd be sad if Fleure was gone," Roawin said, resting his head on my shoulder as we walked.

"You like her, don't you?"

He nodded, "She's nice…and pretty…and she always smells good."

"That's true," I said, nodding in agreement. She was always surrounded by fragrant flowers, so it made sense that she would smell like said flowers.

"Are we there yet?" Roawin asked. He'd been through more than your average four year-old, but he still asked the same questions.

"We're there now," I said, setting him down. He held my hand as I walked up to the building. It was a nice-looking place…it looked homey. I eased the door open and peered inside. I didn't know who had my keys, so I figured it was best to just go in rather than knock. "Stay here, ok?" I said to Roawin. He frowned but nodded and plopped down on the stone steps. I shut the door behind me and quietly walked up the stairs to the room that I could sense my keys inside. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it.

I smiled when I heard Rouge's voice. I counted to three and then swung the door open. "Jacin!" Rouge squealed. She hurtled towards me, growing in mid air as she tends to do, and latched onto my face. She slammed into me with enough force to knock me over. My back slammed against the wooden floor of the room and I groaned, "I'm happy to see you, too."

I sat up, Rouge still attached to my face. "Jacin, I'm guessing?" said a voice. I pried Rouge of my face and looked up. A girl stood over me. She looked to be a year or two younger than me and had long, blond hair. Chocolate brown eyes stared down at me. By 'stared' I mean _stared_.

She didn't blink for about a minute. Expressions flitted across her face…unreadable ones. There was an extended period of awkward silence before I cleared my throat, "Uh…hi?"  
>She kept staring. Her cheeks turned bright red and she kept staring. I waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you…alive?"<p>

She still didn't look away. "Uh…" I started, "Sorry for barging in like thi—" I started. My voice was cut off as my face slammed into the wooden floor. I groaned and tried to discern what it was that had forced my face to the floor. I peered of my shoulder and realized that it was Roawin. He'd hurtled towards me, "There! I saved you!"

"Yeah…nice job," I grumbled sitting upright. He hung of my neck, choking me. I pulled him onto my lap and got to my feet. He smiled, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah, me too," I said. I looked to the girl and she blinked a few times, "H-Hi."

"Oh, she speaks!" I said.

Her face turned redder, "Sorry for…staring at you…like a weirdo…"

I shrugged, "It's ok."

Roawin leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "She's pretty."

I nodded and whispered back into his ear, "I know." He giggled and turned to the girl, "I'm Roawin and this is my big brother…"

"Jacin," I said. I glanced around the room, looking for my keys. Rouge was perched on my shoulder, "The bed."

I nodded at her and walked past the girl. I grabbed my keys off of the bed, counting them. _Good, all of my silver keys are still here_.

"Fleure!" Roawin chimed. I grinned and picked out Fleure's key. Roawin smiled and looked at me expectantly.

I turned to the center of the room and held out the silver key, "Open, Gate of the Flower Girl…Fleure!"

There was a gust of wind, as per usual, and a warm light. Roawin leapt from my arms and barreled forward. He jumped into Fleure's arms, "Yay, Fleure is back!"

"Hello, Roawin," she said, smiling and placing a daisy behind his ear. Her gentle and singsong voice filled the room and Roawin smiled.

I turned to the girl, "Right…well, I'll be going now. I'll see you later…or not." I headed for the door, Fleure and Roawin behind me. Wherever Fleure walked, a trail of flowers sprouted from the floor. Little flowers peeked out of her long, greenish hair. She had bright yellow eyes and a gentle smile. What I liked best about her, though, was the Roawin liked her.

"Wait!" the girl said. I paused and turned around. "Hmm?"

She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. I waited a few more seconds before she said something, "B-Bye."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. I shut the door behind me, wondering why such a weird girl had my keys. I shrugged it off and burst into the refreshing spring air.

"Alright, Fairy Tail, here we come," I said.

"Fairy Tail!" Roawin cheered, still in Fleure's arms.

"Fleure, would you mind?" I asked, bowing to her.

She smiled, "You're such a kiss-up." I grinned as she stretched her arm out. Long, flowered vines stretched around her arm. At her command, they grew and grew until they'd wrapped all the way around us. I relaxed and leaned back in my seat with was mostly made of leaves and covered in tiny, silver flowers. Our flower-carriage—as I liked to call it—lurched forward.

"So kind of you, Fleure," I said.

She smiled, "You think you're so suave don't you."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, well you are," she said, smiling sweetly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one." The rest of the trip was spent with me nodding as Roawin chattered on and on about how excited he was to see Fairy Tail for the first time. I decided to stop along the way and grab something to eat, even though Fairy Tail wasn't far away. We spent a while in the little café until we'd decided we were full enough to head to our new guild. I couldn't calm Roawin down until the giant guildhall came into sight. He fell dead silent and stared, his cerulean eyes wide. Fleure laughed lightly and tightened her hold around him, "You're so adorable."

Night was falling now, and the guildhall was silhouetted against the brilliant setting sun. I smiled as I looked at it. "Finally," I whispered under my breath. I had high hopes for Fairy Tail. Starting anew was one of them…I wanted to forget my troubled past…I wanted to give Roawin a life where he could be happy. With any luck, that life would begin with Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus the second chapter is concluded. Look forward to the next one and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Since I'm going to have a fair amount of OCs in this story, I figured I'd write an OC list for you guys so that you can better keep track:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic. Adorable.**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Able to change her size at will. **

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**


	3. Welcome To The Family

~Lucy~

"Miraaaaa," I whined as I slid into one of the bar stools. I'd rushed here immediately after he'd left…Jacin.

"Lucy? You look…" she said, pausing to consider her next words, "Um…"

"Sad? Grief-stricken? Empty on the inside?" I offered.

"I wouldn't have used any of those words," Mira said quietly.

"Well, they're all true," I mumbled, resting my chin on the bar table.

"I have just the thing, then," she said, perking up. I raised my head and grinned as she set a giant milkshake down in front of me.

"I love you," I said, taking a huge sip from it. I sighed in content.

"So? Why are you sad?" Mira asked.

My head immediately dropped back down against the bar table. I groaned, "Miraaaaaaaaa."

"Levy!" Mira shouted. I heard Levy's footsteps get louder as she got closer.

"What is it?" Levy asked…then she saw me. "Luce?"

"She said she feels sad, grief-stricken, and empty on the inside," Mira chimed in helpfully. I nodded and looked up at my best friend.

"Aw, Luce…what's wrong?" she asked.

"I…met someone," I said. Mira's eyes went wide and Levy squealed out of delight. I clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up, "Don't get excited yet…I'm not done."

"Ok, tell us everything! And aren't you supposed to be happy after you've met someone?" Mira said, no doubt questioning my sanity.

"I said I wasn't finished. Anyway, I'll tell you what happened. Yesterday I was walking home when I stumbled upon some gate keys…that may have involved pure clumsiness and a lot of water…" I shot my friends a death stare to make sure that they wouldn't say anything before I finished. I didn't need them asking about my near-death experience. They'd just worry.

"I told myself that I would find the owner, because no owner should go without their keys…losing their friends. I didn't want that, so I figured I'd start my search today. The only thing is…I didn't need to search. The wizard who was contracted to the spirits showed up at my apartment."

"And he was the one that you met?" Mira asked.

I nodded and sighed. "Is he handsome?" Levy asked.

I closed my eyes and imagined his face. His unkempt blond hair that somehow seemed to fall perfectly over his forehead. His sun kissed skin. His intoxicatingly amazing smile. His beautiful eyes, which were so blue that they reminded me of a tropical ocean. I nodded, my eyes still closed, "_So _handsome."

"He must have been to keep you in such a daze," Mira said with a smile. I grinned and nodded.

"And he had an adorable little brother, too..." I said, smiling as I remembered how happy and innocent his little brother had seemed and how Jacin had smiled at him warmly. I liked how his smile seemed to always reach his shockingly blue eyes.

"A little brother?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"So why are you so sad?" Mira asked.

I frowned, "Because I'll never see him again. I choked. I wanted to tell him to stay or ask him to tell me more about his keys, but all I could say was goodbye. By the time I ran outside to try and ask him again, he was gone. He's probably long gone by now." I hid my face in my arms, "He was perfect…"

Levy patted my back in an attempt to comfort me, "Hey, you'll meet another guy sometime. I'm sure he wasn't _perfect_, right? No one's perfect." That didn't really cheer me up at all…partly because I knew she was wrong…he _was _perfect. But now he was gone.

"Was he wearing a navy sweatshirt over a red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers? Did he have swords? Does he have a flower spirit?" Mira asked. I picked my head up.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" I asked.

"Um…because he just walked into the guildhall," Mira said. I stiffened and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Mira. Here's what I want you to do. I need you to move two steps to your left." She did as told and I counted to three.

On three I leapt out of my chair and vaulted over the bar, my sandals slapping against the wood of the guildhall as I cowered below the bar.

"Lucy?" Mira asked. Clearly she hadn't expected that.

"Don't let him see me!" I hissed. Levy was laughing.

"Why? I thought you wanted to see him!" Mira hissed back.

"I acted _really _stupid this morning…hide me!" I begged.

"You're going to have to come out of there sometime," she whispered.

"No I won't!" I whispered back.

"Excuse me?" said a voice. I pressed my back up against the bar, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see me. I cursed under my breath.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't see you come in. Was there something you needed? Did you want to submit a job request?" Mira asked, taking her attention away from me. I held my breath so that he wouldn't hear me.

"Actually, we—" Jacin started.

"We want to join Fairy Tail!" cheered a voice.

"Roawin, inside voice," scolded a woman's voice. I'm pretty sure it belonged to Fleure…I think that was her name…

"Sorry about my little brother," Jacin apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I think he's adorable," Mira said with a kind smile. She glanced down at me and I kicked her leg to try and tell her to look away. She winced and rubbed where I'd kicked her. _Damnit, Mira! You're not very good at this! I hope a fugitive never comes to you looking for asylum._

"Are you alright?" Jacin asked.

Mira's eyes went wide and she reached forward, "Oh, its nothing…just a little scaredy-cat."

"A cat? I want to see," Roawin said. I kicked Mira in the shin again and she laughed.

"Um…" Jacin said. I could practically see him raising an eyebrow. I was jerked from my thoughts as a golden streak appeared in my vision. I squeaked and then froze. Roawin was staring right at me. I peered right back into his big eyes. He pointed a finger at me, "Hey, it's the girl fro—"

I smothered his words with my hand. I felt his smile against my palm.

"Roawin?" Jacin asked. Mira reached forward again, probably to stop Jacin from peeking over the edge and seeing Roawin and I. He'd probably think I was trying to murder his little brother. It did sort of look like I was cutting off his air supply.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail? That shouldn't be a problem…follow me," Mira said, whipping out her cheerful voice.

"Glad to have you," Levy said.

"Uh, thanks," Jacin replied, "Um…"

"Levy…Levy McGarden," she said.

"Jacin," he said.

"I know," Levy said. I wanted to slap her entire face. Twice. Maybe three times.

"What?" Jacin asked before Mira whisked him away. I released Roawin's mouth.

"—m this morning," he said, finishing his sentence.

I nodded, "Yeah. My name's Lucy."

"You're pretty," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks."  
>"But not as pretty as Fleure."<p>

"Oh…" I frowned.

"Hey, where's my brother?" Roawin asked, getting to his feet.

"Wait, you can't tell him I'm here, ok?" I said, grabbing his arm to make sure he wouldn't be long gone before I got him to promise not to tell Jacin where I was. Within a few seconds, vines wrapped around my arms and tightened around me.

I cried out as sharp thorns bit into my skin. "Don't touch Roawin," growled a voice. I looked up to see Fleure standing over me. Her eyes looked dark and intimidating behind her long, light green hair.

Roawin pulled at her leafy skirts, "D-Don't hurt Lucy. She's nice."

The vines immediately loosened and Fleure bent down to pick up Roawin, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and then looked down at me, "Are you ok, Lucy?"

I smiled at his sweetness, "I'm ok. It takes more than that to hurt me."

Roawin grinned and then turned to Fleure. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, "Say you're sorry. That's what you do when you hurt other people." He sounded like he was reciting his words. I didn't doubt that his mother had taught it to him…or maybe Jacin had.

Fleure sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

I smiled and got to my feet, "You're forgiven." I smiled and the originally cold look on Fleure's face softened a little. I guess she didn't hate me as much as I thought she did.

"I didn't know _you _were a member of Fairy Tail," said a voice. I wanted to walk up to the wall and bang my face on it a generous amount of times. Instead I turned around and met his eyes. I could feel my heartbeat thump against my ribs when I looked him in the eye. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered.

I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger nervously, "Yeah…I didn't really have time to tell you before you ran away."

He smiled, leaning against the bar, "Ran away?"

I felt my face heat up but managed to play it cool, "You did sort of leave before I even had a chance to tell you my name."  
>"L-Lucy," I said. <em>Damnit, I screwed up my own name! He must think I'm stupid!<em>

I expected him to make fun of me, but instead he said, "Well, L-Lucy…it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I ran out, but we wanted to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible." Of course he wouldn't make fun of me…he was my perfect guy.

"It's alright," I said, nodding.

"Come here, Roawin. Want to see something exciting?" he said. For a second I thought he was talking to me until my brain registered the fact that he'd said _Roawin _and not _L-Lucy_. I felt my heart sink. Was this conversation already over? Had I bored him?

"Exciting?" Roawin asked as he squirmed out of Fleure's arms and plopped down onto the bar table. Jacin grinned as Roawin wrapped his arms around his neck. He hugged his little brother close to him and carried him over to where Mira was waiting. He sat down at one of the tables. "Hold out your arm, Roawin," Jacin said. I watched as Roawin extended his right arm. Mira smiled sweetly and rolled up his sleeve.

Roawin watched Mira's motions, fascinated with everything she did. She quickly pressed the stamp against Roawin's right shoulder. When it came away, a deep blue Fairy Tail mark stood out against Roawin's skin. Roawin squealed and hugged his brother tightly, almost choking Jacin. Jacin laughed and hugged his brother back. I couldn't help but smile.

When Roawin pulled away he said, "We're in Fairy Tail now?"

Jacin smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair, "We're in Fairy Tail now." Roawin curled up in his brother's lap, still smiling. He yawned and nodded, "We're in Fairy Tail now."

Jacin smiled down at his little brother and propped Roawin's head up on his shoulder. "I think maybe you should be getting him to a bed soon," Mira said, getting to her feet.

Jacin smiled, "I think you're right."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Mira said as she left him there with his brother. I rounded the corner of the bar and went to sit across from Jacin. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I could have brought you here if I'd known you were looking to join Fairy Tail. Actually, that's how I first started here. Natsu brought me," I said.

"Natsu?"

"That'd be me," Natsu said. I frowned and mentally willed him to leave. It didn't work.

"And I'm Gray," added the ice wizard. _Even better…now we only need Erza and my destructive team will be compl—_

"My name is Erza Scarlet, the final member of Lucy's team. Welcome to our family," Erza said with a smile. _Just kidding. They're all here._

I noticed a far away look in Jacin's eyes at the word 'family' but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Had I just imagined it?

"Thanks. I'm Jacin. This is Roawin," he said, "I'd shake your hands, but…" His arms were wrapped around his little brother, who was now sound asleep.

"I'm Levy! Lucy's best friend!" Levy practically shouted, bursting through the wall that was my team.

"Nice to meet you," Jacin said, looking slightly amused.

"Oi! Shrimp!" said Gajeel, walking up behind Levy. He picked her up and tucked her under one arm, "Let's go."

"Hey! I was talking to Jacin!" she protested, attempting to wriggle out of his iron grasp, (no pun intended).

"Not anymore."

"You're just jealous!"

"So?" Gajeel growled. Levy fell silent as they walked away. I laughed to myself.

"That was…unique," Jacin said. He turned to me and I perked up under his blue eyes, "Hey, Lucy…since you're the first person I met in the Fairy Tail guild, would you mind giving us a tour sometime?"

"Of course!" I said, then, realizing that I'd said it very loudly, quieted my voice down a bit, "Anytime."

"Well, not right now, though. I think Roawin needs to find a bed, first," he said, looking down at his little brother.

"He's very adorable," Erza pointed out as if it weren't obvious.

"Always has been," Jacin said with a smile. I could tell he was proud of his little brother.

I got to my feet and winced for a moment before pushing past my pain. I had a few holes in my skin from where the thorns had pierced me. It wasn't much, though…only five or six. Unfortunately, my quick wince lasted long enough for Jacin to notice.

"What happened to you?" Jacin asked. I could see Fleure shrink back in the corner of my eye.

"Nothing," I replied. I wasn't about to rat Fleure out. She was just protecting Roawin when she'd hurt me. I didn't hold anything against her. I was too old to act like a little kid and tattle.

"It was Fleure," Roawin mumbled. Trust a little kid to tattle…like a little kid.

Jacin's eyes hardened and he turned his head to the left, "Is that true?"

"She grabbed Roawin…I thought she was trying to hurt him!" said Fleure, defending herself. Jacin got to his feet and gently set Roawin down in the chair he'd just vacated. Roawin's head fell to his shoulder and he mumbled something. Was he asleep or wasn't he?

"I understand, Fleure. You're not to blame, but you should be more careful. I'm sure Lucy would never hurt Roawin. Please go back for a little while," Jacin said.

Fleure looked at her bare feet where flowers sprouted from the floorboards. She nodded sadly and then golden light shimmered around her. She vanished just as celestial spirits tend to do, (along with her flowers). Jacin turned to me, "I'm sorry, Lucy. Show me your arms."

I shrunk back, "No…it's ok." My voice was reduced to a squeak.

He smiled, "Don't be shy."

I hesitantly raised my arms. A few angry red marked were specked across my pale skin. Jacin frowned, "Alright. I can help." I raised an eyebrow as he reached for his keys. I watched as he pulled out one of his silver keys.

He closed his eyes and recited the words to summon the spirit, "Open, Gate of the Water Elemental. Agwo."

I small gust of wind caressed my cheek and I could have sworn I felt a slight spray of water against my cheek. I touched my cheek and it was dry, so I guess I'd just imagined it.

"Alright, Agwo," Jacin said, holding out his hand. The spirit he'd summoned, Agwo, looked like a tiny dolphin, except it was made completely of water. It squeaked and swam around in the air. I caught a glimpse of Natsu's face through Agwo and stifled a laugh. Natsu looked hilarious with one eye three times as big as the other.

Agwo squeaked again and touched his translucent nose against Jacin's palm. "Thanks, buddy," he said. He turned to me and took my arm. I flinched at his touch and my face heated up. Wherever he touched me felt like it was on fire.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit," Jacin said, lowering his hand towards my arm. I noticed a slight bluish glow emanating from Jacin's right hand, the same one that Agwo had touched. When he touched the places where the thorns had stabbed into my skin, cool relief spread throughout my arm. I sighed as the pain disappeared.

I relished each time his fingers ran smoothly down my arm, a mixture of coolness and heat spreading all through my body. "Better?" Jacin asked. My eyes snapped open. That was fast. I nodded and thanked him, though I actually wished it had lasted longer.

"Alright, I think it's time for Roawin and I to get to the dorms," Jacin said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me, "Sorry again."

I shook my head, "It's more than fine." _Did I really just say that? _He laughed and turned back to his brother.

"Roawin…buddy…" he said, kissing his brother's forehead, "It's time to go. Ready?" Roawin nodded, (I guess he was actually awake the whole time), and stretched his arms out. Jacin leaned down and picked his brother up as Roawin wrapped his arms around Jacin's neck. His eyes were closed the entire time.

"I'll talk to you about that tour later, Lucy," he said, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys a lot more often now, huh? Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," they all said in unison. I stayed silent, fearing that if I said anything else it would be just as idiotic as the other things I'd said already. I didn't need to make things worse for me. Jacin took in a deep breath and glanced at me one last time. The corner of his mouth tweaked up into a half-smile and my heart lurched. I watched as he walked out the door, Roawin's head resting on his shoulder. Roawin's eyes cracked open and I met his gaze. He smiled wearily and waved as they walked out the door. I waved back.

I sat down and sighed deeply. Natsu sat across from me and stared at me. I stared back, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Natsu said.

"I never said—"

"Sorry, but it's obvious. You act like a little girl and can't talk right when you're around him. I forbid you to fall in love with him until I know he's not a murderer…"

I frowned, "He's not a murderer."

"How do _you _know?" he asked, leaning forward slightly and raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I know because he's—" I stopped myself short, knowing Natsu would think I was stupid.

"Because he's your dream guy? Because he meets all the requirements?" Natsu said. I blinked. Had he read my mind?

"I think you should let Natsu investigate him. Better safe than sorry," Gray said, sitting beside me.

"Want to know what _I _think? _I _think that you should put a shirt on," I said, pointing to his bare chest.

Gray glanced down and then shrugged, "Meh."

"I agree, Lucy. Not about the stalking idea," Erza added, sitting on the other side of me, "I just think that it's a little fast to fall in love with someone. You just met him this morning."

"How did _you _know that?" I asked, straightening my back.

"Everyone knows," Erza said.

"Levy!" I shouted. Her eyes went wide and she bolted from where she was sitting beside Gajeel. I stood up so fast that my chair toppled over, slamming against the floorboards.

"I'm going to kill you! You told! You said you wouldn't!" I shouted, sprinting after her.

"I said that I wouldn't tell when you fell for _Natsu_. I never promised—"

"Trivial technicalities!" I shouted, closing in on her. Boy, was she going to get it. She'd told everyone that I was in love with Jacin! I wasn't in _love _with him…I just liked him. I acknowledge that he was perfect in more ways than one, but that didn't mean that I was in love with him. But, then again, every time he looked at me my heart fluttered. Every time he touched me, it felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest. It was the first time that something like that happened to me. Did that mean I was in love with him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I was deprived of internet for a while. I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!**

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic. Adorable.**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo - A water elemental spirit.**


	4. Meet The Platinums

~Jacin~

"Jacin," said a disembodied voice. I turned over, pulled the blankets farther over me. "Jacin."

I groaned and opened my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"Thanks, Natsu," I said, rubbing my eyes. I froze and then looked up again. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?"

"Making sure you're not a murderer or a stalker or a creepy person in general," Natsu said, nodding happily.

I ripped my blankets off and slammed him against the wall, "As far as I can tell _you're _the creepy person."

He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. "Hi, Natsu!" Roawin called over my shoulder.

"Sup," Natsu said, giving my little brother a quick wave.

"Don't say hi to him! He just broke into our room," I said, turning to Roawin.

"Yeah, but Natsu is nice. Also, he's weird. I bet he does this all the time," Roawin said, yawning and rubbing his eyes and he sat up in bed.

"Actually I do," Natsu said.

"You're not helping your case, here," I growled, "And you need to get out of my room." I grabbed his arm, opened the door, and shoved him out into the corridor of the dorm. I sighed and slumped against the door.

"Are you sleepy?" Roawin asked, hopping out of bed and coming to wrap himself around my thigh. I patted his curly hair and nodded.

"Definitely. Let's go back to sleep, yeah?"

"Alright," Roawin said, running and launching himself back onto the bed. I sauntered after him and lay down beside him. He curled up in the crook of my arm and was fast asleep within seconds. I followed suit soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>~Jacin~<p>

I yawned as I pushed the door to Fairy Tail open. I trudged over to the bar and my head smacked against the table. I groaned.

"My! Are you alright, Jacin?" asked Mira, the girl I'd talked to yesterday.

"I'm ok. I was woken up at," I took a moment to try and remember the time Natsu had given me, "Four thirty this morning."

"May I ask why?" Mira said, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of me. I handed over a few jewel and she smiled. It was like she could read my mind. I'd been about to ask for coffee.

"I don't really understand why, actually," I said, lifting m head so that I could drink my liquid energy.

"Natsu came to our room," Roawin said, pulling himself up onto the barstool that was about as tall as he was.

"Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Something about figuring out if I was a murderer, stalker, or creepy person. I have no idea," I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

Mira giggled and I stared at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just know why he did that," she said. Another giggle.

"I would ask, but I don't think I was to know."

"Luuuuuce!" yelled a voice. I growled and stood up, turning around to survey the guildhall. I spotted Natsu almost immediately as he bounded towards Lucy. I immediately engaged in pursuit.

As I got closer I heard a bit of their conversation. "Mission accomplished!" Natsu said, saluting her.

Lucy paled, "Oh god. You didn't. Oh, no. You did?"

"I did! And it was enlightening!"

"Natsu! You should be ashamed!" she scolded. I nodded as I listened to her scold him.

"Mental stability: acceptable. A little hot-blooded, but that's alright. I'll let it slide. Physical status: very fit. I saw him without his shirt on and it was impressive."

Lucy and I both facepalmed at the same time. "Also, I think that—"

"Let's stop talking about me behind my back, yes?" I said, interrupting him. I couldn't listen to this anymore. "Oh. My. God." Lucy said, "I am _so _sorry!"

"I'm not," Natsu said.

"It's alright, Lucy. I know this wasn't your fault. I don't appreciate being woken up at four thirty, though."

"I'm still not sorry," Natsu interjected.

"I saw this coming. I really should have done something."

"It's really not that much of a problem," I said, trying to ease her guilt.

"But he's _my _teammate and I should have kept track of him."

"I feel like the way you're talking about me you might as well be saying 'it' instead of 'him'," Natsu mumbled.

"So, how about that tour we talked about?"

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Lucy said, her eyes going wide. I grinned.

"Great, I'll come along," Natsu said. Lucy and I both glared at him. "You're trying to tell me that I can't come?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Lucy said, "I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Oh…nothing. Let's go, Jacin." I followed after her wondering what she didn't want to risk. I mentally shrugged and grabbed Roawin off of one of the bar stools.

"Where are we going?" he asked, latching onto me.

"On a tour of the guild with Lucy," I replied.

"Yeah! Lucy's coming!"

"Yeah, Lucy is coming," I said, ruffling his hair. He reached up and brushed some of mine out of my eyes like he always did.

"This might take a while," Lucy said as we walked together.

"Why's that?"

"Well…you'll see…"

* * *

><p>~Jacin~<p>

Along the way we'd been stopped by almost every person we walked past so that they could greet me and welcome me to the guild. The guild, which was just as huge as I'd expected it to be. By the time we got back to the main hall I was exhausted. I plopped down on one of the chairs and Lucy sat across from me. I was pretty sure she hadn't stopped smiling that entire time…not that that's a bad thing.

"So…what'd you think?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer her question, but instead said, "Roawin, don't do that."

My little brother was clambering up onto Lucy's lap. She looked surprised. "But I—"

"No buts! Some people don't like it when you climb on them," I scolded. He frowned and started to slide off of her lap.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, "No, it's ok. I think it's cute."

"Yay!" Roawin said, burying his face in her chest. She smiled and hugged him. I grinned, "Alright…as long as it's ok with you."

"Lucy's nice…and pretty," Roawin said, brushing some of her golden hair out of her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's something that he does to people he likes," I explained. Lucy smiled and leaned down.

"Does that mean you like me?" she asked.

He nodded immediately, "I like you a lot…but not as much as my brother."

"Of course not! I could never hope to be loved that much!" Her tone was joking and playful. It was nice seeing Roawin smile so much. I had to thank Lucy for it later.

"Yeah, but I still like you."

"Will you still like me after I do…this!" Lucy said and then started tickling him. He squirmed around and laughed hysterically.

"No! No! Stop it! I don't like you anymore!" he squealed. He was still smiling. I could clearly see that this only made him like her more.

"Oh…really?" Lucy said, her voice growing quiet. She bowed her head and pretended to cry.

Roawin grew silent and peeked past her hair, "I lied. I still like you."

"Really?" Lucy said, her crying immediately dissipating. She swooped him up and kissed his cheek, "Good! Because I was worried there for a second!"

Roawin giggled, "Jacin, can Lucy live with us?"

I laughed, "I doubt she'd want that."

"Aw," Roawin said, curling up in her arms. I noticed her face was a bit red.

"Are you ok? You look a little red. You're not getting sick, are you?" I asked, "Because I was about to ask if you'd like to go on a job with me."

She perked up, "Really?"

"Uh…yeah?"  
>Her shoulders slumped, "But then my team would have to come."<p>

"You can't do a job without your team?"

"Well, technically I should be able to…it's just that every time I go somewhere they end up following closely behind."

"Well, they can come if they'd like. I don't mind," I said, giving her a half-smile. I wasn't quite sure about that decision since it meant that Stalker Natsu would come along, but I figured it couldn't be _that _bad.

"Are you sure? They're sort of…destructive," she said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I said, shrugging it off, "Besides, I heard all of Fairy Tail was destructive. Wouldn't that include you?"

"Yeah, but they're on a whole different level. My spirits generally don't destroy much…well, at least not much compared to my team."

I leaned forward, "You're a celestial wizard?"

"Oh…I thought I told you that," she said, looking shy.

"Can I see them? Your keys?" I asked. I wasn't sure if that was a question that would make her uncomfortable, but I'd asked it anyway.

"Sure," she said. She reached for her keys, which were at her waist, and placed them on the table. I picked them up and my eyebrows shot up, "Zodiac keys?"

"Yeah," she said, readjusting her arms around my brother.

"That's impressive…not to mention the fact that you have ten of them," I said, "And you even have Leo. Oh, and Aquarius. Capricorn…you've got a lot of the most powerful spirits. You're missing Libra and Pisces, though," I said, "Still a lot of powerful celestial allies you've got here."

"You know all of them?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, well…I sort of used to be obsessed with them. I read about them all the time."

"You read?"

"A lot, actually."

"That's amazing…"

"Amazing? Is it that amazing to be able to read?"

"No, I was just thinking about something else…" I shrugged off the questions I wanted to ask her. I figured asking would be crossing the line.

"What are these keys?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Crux, Horologeum, Lyra, Nikola, and Pyxus," she recited, pointing to their respective keys. I nodded.

"That's quiet an assortment of keys you have," I said, pulling mine out. I placed them on the table.

"You've already met Fleure, Rouge, and Agwo," I said, placing their keys aside. "My silver keys are all elemental keys. These ones are Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo."

"Fire, earth, and air. Right?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Platinum keys, these ones, often come with two spirits. When I summon the spirits from this key, all three foxes will come through the gate. This one," I said, picking up the foxes' key, "Belongs to Venra, Shiea, and Exxos."

"The foxes."

"Yeah. This one belongs to the twins, Mayla and Diedos."

"Twins?"

"They're actually twins. You'll most likely see them when we go on a job. This key belongs to the grim reaper, Grentha."

"Grim reaper?" Lucy questioned, reaching for the key, "No wonder it looks like a scythe."

I chuckled, "She not a very cheerful spirit. This one belongs to the wolf-woman, so to speak. Her name is Lupiyah."

"I bet she likes that name a lot. Actually it reminds me of something that Natsu calls me."

"She doesn't like it at all. She forces me to call her Elle. I'm not sure why, though. I think her name is beautiful."

"It's sounds like Loopy."

I cracked a grin, "I guess it does…a little. Anyway, this key belongs to the gearmaster. He's called Gallego."

She nodded, "And this one?"

"That's Crossman, the knight," I said, "He's nice, but a little strict. I call him Cross."

"And what about this one?"

"That one is Brezza the Strong Woman," I said.

"The strong woman?" Lucy questioned.

"She's scary," I said, "And mean."

"That sounds like Aquarius."

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"You have no idea."

"And the last one?"

"That's the blindman."

"I didn't see this one when I had your keys."

"I don't keep him on my key ring. He was my first spirit. He's special to me, so I keep him around my neck."

"He's your friend?"  
>"Well, all of my spirits are my friends…it's just that he was my first."<p>

"Is he really…blind?" I smiled and took the key from her hands.

I stood up and whispered the words to open his gate, "Open, Gate of the Blindman. Othos."

He shimmered into existence and quietly as he always did. There was no loud sound or shining lights. There was only a slight change in the air, almost like how air looks under intense heat, and then he was standing in front of me.

"It's been too long, Jacin," he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry I lost your key," I said, walking up to him. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back.

"Just don't do it again, alright," he said.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Oh, Othos, Lucy wanted to meet you."

"Lucy? Stars! Did you finally find a girlfriend?!"

"I'm not his girlfriend…just a friend," she said, standing up and placing Roawin on the ground.

"Uncle Othos!" Roawin cried. He ran towards Othos and slammed into his legs. Othos was surprised considering the fact that he couldn't see Roawin coming.

"Don't call me uncle! It makes me sound old," he mumbled. Despite the fact that Othos was a celestial spirit, which meant that he was insanely ancient, he only looked about twenty on the outside. I guess his blindfold made him look older, though.

"To answer your question, Lucy, yes…Othos is blind," I said.

"Oh," she breathed, "Can I…" Her voice trailed off and she started to look shy again.

"You want to see?" he asked, "I don't mind."

"Othos," I warned.

"Well, if you're friends she's going to see eventually. Might as well speed it up," he said, reaching to untie his blindfold.

I turned to Lucy, "Just…try not to…"

"She'll be fine!" Othos insisted. I inched towards Lucy, anticipating what was about to happen. Othos's blindfold fell off and fluttered to the ground. It landed gently and Othos raised his face. His eyes snapped open and Lucy squeaked. Othos's eyes…what's a good word to explain it…glowed? They were milky white, but shone in the dim room. "Othos, stop!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"She did better than I expected. Are you a celestial wizard?" he asked, looking back to Lucy. I knew he couldn't see her, but I was still worried. When Othos looked directly at someone, they'd usually faint. His eyes were unable to see, but they could reveal the truth. He could read people's thoughts or scan their memories. It was handy when searching for someone in a crowd, but it wasn't ideal when he used his ability on my friends…not that I've ever had a lot of friends.

"Oh, you are a celestial wizard. Daddy issues, huh?" he said, stepping closer to Lucy.

"Othos, you need to stop. Lucy, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just…I feel…"

Othos raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're in love with—" I stopped listening to him when Lucy's knees buckled and she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground, "Lucy!"

"I'm sorry, Jacin. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't harm you," Othos said, kneeling beside her as he tied his blindfold again.

"I trust Lucy! You went too far!" I practically shouted.

"I apologize. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"By hurting my friends?!"

"No, I—"

"Othos, stop. Just go back. I'll talk to you about this later." He nodded slowly and then disappeared as silently as he'd arrived. I turned back to Lucy and cradled her head in my arms. "Sorry, Luce," I said, standing up and carrying her princess-style out of the door.

"Is she ok?" Roawin asked, pulled on my pant leg.

"She'll be fine. She might be unconscious for a while, but she'll wake up soon," I said, carrying her through the guildhall. Everyone stopped to stare at me as I headed towards the door that I knew would lead to the infirmary. I was thankful for the tour Lucy had given me more than ever.

I kicked the door open and strode over to one of the beds. I gently lay Lucy down in one of the beds. She mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it. I sat down in the chair beside her and Roawin climbed onto her bed. He sat beside her and pushed her hair out of her face, "Othos should say he's sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will," I said, leaning forward. I stared at Lucy as she slowly breathed in and out. She smiled a little in her sleep. I was glad that she wasn't hurt, but a little angry with Othos for doing something like that. I jumped when the door burst open and slammed against the wall.

"What did you do to Lucy!?" Natsu shouted. He barreled towards me and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to my feet.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident!" I replied.

"That's not good enough! You hurt my teammate!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, stop this now!" another voice shouted. I peered past his shoulder and saw Erza and Gray enter the room.

"We heard that you brought Lucy here," Gray said.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

Natsu was still glaring at me menacingly and holding on tightly to my shirt when I answered, "One of my spirits accidentally caused her to faint."

"So it was your fault!" Natsu shouted. I didn't try to block when he hurled a punch towards me. His fist collided with my left cheek and he dropped me to the ground. I spat out some blood and pressed my hand against the cut that'd opened up on my lip.

"You're right. It was my fault. I'm sorry, but I didn't intentionally hurt her. I would never hurt Lucy," I said, getting to my feet.

"Natsu, that was rash," Erza said, standing in between Natsu and myself.

"My head hurts a little," said a voice. I whirled around and saw that Lucy's eyes were slightly open. I grinned and winced as my lip started stinging again. Lucy sat up slowly, "Why are you bleeding?"

"No reason," I said, "I, uh, fell?"

"It's because Natsu punched him," Roawin said, swinging against an invisible opponent.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "You hit him!?"

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," I said. She didn't hear me.

"He knocked you out!" Natsu protested, "What was I supposed to do? Just let him get away with it?"

"He didn't knock me out! I passed out! There's a difference!"

"He said one of his spirits did it!"

"It's not his fault. Out of all people I know best that sometimes spirits don't listen very well…it wasn't his fault."

"You keep telling yourself that," Natsu growled and stalked out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Gray said, "He's not usually like this."

"I think he's threatened by your presence," Erza said.

"Huh?" I questioned. Threatened by me?

"He's always been the closest to Lucy and now that you're here, Lucy's perf—" Gray started. Erza clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We'll go talk to him. Lucy, you're ok?" Erza asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'm totally fine. My had doesn't even hurt anymore." Erza grinned and dragged Gray out of the room. The door shut gently behind them. I turned to Lucy and rubbed my neck anxiously.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I said, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Othos shouldn't have—"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, alright?" she interrupted. I sat down on her bed. "Besides, as far as I see it, Natsu has caused you way more trouble that Othos did for me."

I laughed a little, "I can tell that he was just worried about you. Both times."

Lucy shrugged, "That's what friends are for, right? I just think he went a little too far with the whole 'worried about me' thing."

"I guess so," I said, "But something tells me that he does everything dramatically and ends it all with a flourish."

Lucy laughed, a loud and cheerful laugh that filled me up with relief and happiness at the same time. That's when I realized why her laugh made me so happy. I sounded similar to Abigail's. A heavy weight slammed down on my chest and my smile faded.

"Jacin?" Lucy asked. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Would you mind looking after Roawin for a while? I, uh…I've got to go," I said and headed for the door. As soon as I'd connected their laughs, Lucy started to remind me of Abigail more and more. Her brown eyes, her smile…even her hands looked the same!

I wrenched the door open. "Jacin, what's wrong?" Lucy called after me. I slammed the door shut and realized that I hadn't looked at her at all as I left. She probably thought I was crazy or something. I didn't want her to think that…but it was too late now. I ran to the door of the guild, a few people calling out my name in concern. I slammed the doors open and took in a deep lungful of fresh air. I sprinted as fast as I could away from there. I couldn't go back…not yet. I had to calm my nerves before I faced Lucy again. Maybe I would explain it to her one day, but not today. I tried to shake off the memories, but they all flooded back.

_"Jacin? Where are you?" she called. I stifled a laugh. She was walked right below me and she didn't even know it. _

_ "Jacin!" she called, pausing directly underneath the tree branch I was perched on. I took a deep breath and counted to three. One. She looked to the left. Two. She looked to the right. Three. She looked up. I leaped off of the branch and plummeted towards her. I landed on top of her and was rolled to the ground. She laughed as we tumbled down the hillside. We slid to a stop. She was lying on top of me. _

_ "That was cruel," she said, still laughing. _

_ "That was genius," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

_ "You didn't need to jump on top of me, though," she said, her face getting closer by the second. _

_ "I didn't?" I questioned, staring into her eyes. _

_ Her face inched closer, "No, definitively not." _

_ "Definitively?"_

_ "Definitively," she whispered before her lips gently pressed against mine. I eased myself upright, out lips not parting as I repositioned myself. I pulled her close to me and she giggled. She pulled away and I kissed her nose quickly. She rested her head against my chest, "I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_ "We can," I replied. Our voices were hushed, the only sound coming from the rustling of the leaves in the autumn breeze. A few drifted gently to the forest floor. _

_ "That's impossible. Everything changes sometime," she whispered back. _

_ "It won't change if you marry me," I said. _

_ She looked up at me and smiled, "You're not serious, are you?"_

_ "Well, I mean, not today. Sometime in the future." _

_ She stared at me and then kissed me again. "Ok. Sometime," she whispered against my lips. _

_ I smiled and kissed her again. _

The memory stayed with me as I paused at one of the bridges. It was dark out, so I couldn't see my reflection in the murky water. I was breathing hard. I hid my face in my hands and shook my head. This wasn't the time to remember her. Abigail was gone…and she was never coming back. I felt a tear slide down my face and angrily wiped it away. I took a shaky breath and squeezed my hands into fists. I kept telling myself to get it together…to face reality, but something told me that I couldn't go back to Fairy Tail tonight. I needed time.

* * *

><p><strong>A pretty long chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it. Yeah, the ending was a little depressing...sorry? Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks. <strong>

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic. **

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). **

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. **

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key. **

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. **

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key. **

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key. **


	5. Lucy's Realization

~Lucy~

"What was that about?" I asked. I was as confused as I've ever been. I stared at the door that Jacin had disappeared behind. It'd scared me, honestly. One minute he was fine and the next he was gone.

"Jacin sometimes acts like that," Roawin replied.

"Is there any particular reason why?" Roawin stayed silent for a long time. He curled up next to me and hid his face. "Roawin?" I asked, willing my voice to be gentle and soft. I wanted to comfort him, though I didn't know why he had to be comforted.

"It's because of the day when everyone disappeared," he whimpered. That caught me off guard. Disappeared? I didn't want to further his suffering. I wondered if by 'disappeared' he meant died. I wondered whom it was that disappeared. I wondered if Jacin would come back or if he would be gone forever. My chest ached with worry and fear.

I shushed Roawin and let him fall asleep beside me. I tucked him in underneath of the same blankets that I was under. He clung to me as if he was afraid I was going to disappear too. I didn't know what Roawin and Jacin had gone through, but whatever it was it was definitely bad. That one word kept circling around my brain. _Disappeared, disappeared, disappeared_.

"Luce?" asked a voice. I looked up to see just enough of Natsu's head to make out his pink hair peeking from behind the doorway. I sighed.

"Come in, Natsu. Be quiet, though. Roawin is asleep," I whisper-yelled.

Natsu hesitantly stepped inside and gently shut the door behind him. He stared at his toes. Walking up to my bedside, he said, "I came here because…"

His voice trailed off. "Natsu, look at me," I said. He shyly looked up. "I'm not mad at you. I understand that you were just worried about me. Thanks for that."

His eyes lit up and he flashed me one of his trademark grins. Soon, however, his looked sobered up. "You're one of my best friends, and I don't like seeing you get hurt."

I smiled a little, "I know."

"And when I saw you lying here in the infirmary I just lost it."

"I know that, too."

"And I'm really sorry."

I reached out and took his hand, "I know." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back.

"Forgiven already? I was hoping that would last longer!" Gray said, pushing the door open violently so that it smacked against the wall. Natsu leapt forward and covered up his mouth, "Are you an idiot?"

"Aftimichiyuwudidit," Gray said, struggling to pry Natsu off of his face. I took that to mean 'last time I checked you were the idiot,' but I wasn't sure.

Natsu removed his hand and pointed to Roawin. Roawin, somehow, had managed to sleep through that debacle. I smiled and brushed some of Roawin's hair out of his eyes, mimicking his affectionate habit. Roawin grabbed onto my hand in his sleep and hugged it like a teddy bear.

"Oh, sorry," Gray said, plopping down on the foot of my bed, "Didn't see him there."

"Wait, if Roawin is here where's Jacin?" Natsu asked, sitting on the other side of my bed.

I frowned, "I have no idea. He just stormed out like a weirdo and left Roawin here with me."

"Is he coming back?" Natsu asked, "Because I hope he isn—"

Gray elbowed him in the rib cage and he doubled over, "If Roawin is here we know he'll come back. From what I've seen, he'd never leave his little brother for long."

"Thanks, Gray," I said. He'd eased my nerves with just a few words.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is," he said, standing up, "Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you…make sure you're ok."

"I'm completely fine. I feel normal," I said, shrugging. Roawin mumbled and gripped my arm tighter. I was starting to lose circulation, but that wasn't reason enough to ruin the moment; said moment was too adorable to ruin.

"Good. I'll get you a milkshake. Be right back, ok?" Gray said, heading for the door. I smiled.

"He thinks of everything," I said.

Natsu pouted, "I was about to do that."

"Sure you were…by the way, where's Erza?"

"She went on a job so that she could get your rent money. She said that you were low and then told us to stay and take care of you."

I sat up suddenly, "What?! Why did she do that? I feel horrible! I have to pay her back!"

"Lucy?" Roawin said. He was upright and rubbing his eyes.

"Roawin! I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. Where's my big brother?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Um…he went for a walk?" I said, "He'll be back soon." I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to make him cry either. I knew that Jacin would be back, and that's all that mattered.

"Natsu, would you take Roawin to the hall so that he can meet the rest of the guild?" I asked, "I'll be right behind you."

"Alright, but you should stay in bed," he said, staring me down.

"Natsu! I've told you a million times that I'm fine! Stop worrying," I said as Natsu scooped Roawin up.

"I don't care what you say. You're staying in bed until tomorrow."  
>"You're being overprotective."<p>

Natsu cracked a smile, "I know."

I glared at him, "Touché." My eyes followed him as he walked towards the door. He held Roawin with one strong arm and pried the door open with the other. He disappeared. _Great, now that word is stuck in my head again_. The worries sprung up all over again.

I stared at the ceiling, lacing my fingers together. I tried to stifle my worries by thinking about anything other than Jacin, but Jacin was always on my mind. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the window. It was dark out, so I couldn't see who it was. I watched the window as it slowly swung open. An eerie squeaking sound that I'd previously thought you only heard when you watched movie lacrima made my skin crawl. I stared into the darkness; my imagination ran wild and fabricated exactly what the horrid monster that emerged from that blackness would look like.

I held my breath and pressed my back against the wall anxiously. I flinched and squeaked simultaneously when the thing jumped into the room. I then proceeded to mentally slap myself repetitively under I figured I'd had enough. The thing standing on the ground was about six inches tall. A tiny flower popped off of the top of its stone head. It smiled at me and waved. When it leapt up onto my bed I realized that it was completely made out of stone and that moss was growing all over it. It waddled over to me and placed something on my lap. Within a few seconds it saluted me and disappeared once again into the night, the window squeaking again as it slammed shut.

I blinked a few times and then looked to my lap. It was a note. It looked like it was jotted down on a random piece of sorcerer weekly. Neat handwriting was printed over a ripped picture. I frowned when I realized that it was half of Mira's face. I turned to paper to the side so that I could read what was written on it.

**Lucy, sorry I ran out like that. **

**Maybe I'll explain everything to you one day. **

**I hope you don't think I'm crazy. **

**I won't be back until tomorrow morning, early. **

**I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you**

**please look after Roawin until then?**

**I hope you feel well. I've sent Othos.**

**He'll come later tonight. **

**Sorry that I can't tell you yet,**

**but please don't ask. **

**It's painful. **

A tear slid down my cheek, but I didn't know why. I read the note over and over again, trying to understand every word. My mind whirled. It amazed me that a simple note could confuse me so much. I suppose, though, I wasn't really confused. Jacin and Roawin had a past. That's what I understood. Yet, at the same time, that's what I didn't understand.

"Luce, I've got your milk sha—" I looked up and saw Gray shut the door behind him. He walked forward and set the milk shake down on the small table beside my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I instantly swiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I just don't know," I said, covering my face with my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stifle my tears. It worked, for the most part. Gray wrapped his arms around me. I was grateful for the comfort.

"It has something to do with Jacin, doesn't it?" he asked.

I nodded against his chest, "How did you know."

"I've seen it before. You don't cry easily, Luce. When you do, you've got a good reason for it. Right now, I'm pretty sure I know what your reason it."

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at me and patted my head.

"It's because you're in love," he said. I stared at him and straightened my back.

"Love?"

"With Jacin. I can see it. You change when you're around him. You probably don't even know it yourself, but you do."

"I do?"

"You do. Now, drink your milk shake. It'll make you feel better. Then you should get some rest. Natsu probably leaked the fact that Erza took on a job for you. If you want to pay her back, like I know you will, then you should build up your strength."

"How do you know I want to pay her back?" I asked, trying to sound suspicious. I crossed my arms and eyed him as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Because I know you, Luce." I stared after him as he left the room. Gray was a great friend. It was nice having someone like him to cheer me up and bring me milk shakes when I really needed it. He was that friend who was there when I needed a friend. Then again, so was the rest of the guild.

"Lucy Heartfilia," said a voice. I jumped again. It seemed that I'd been doing a lot of that tonight.

"Othos?" I asked, clutching Jacin's note so tightly that it crumpled into a ball.

"I came early," he said, his feet tapping down gently as he dismounted the windowsill.

"Why are you here? I know Jacin sent you, but why?" I asked.

He knelt beside the bed and bowed his head, "I apologize for my actions, but you must understand that I only acted as such so that I could better protect my wizard."

"Your wizard?"

"My friend," he said, correcting himself. He stood and looked down at me, "I hope I didn't cause you any pain."

"It's alright. Really. Is Jacin alright?" I asked. Of course, every time I spoke I ended up speaking about Jacin. I thought about what Gray said. Maybe I always thought about him because I was in love with him. It made sense. My heart did a little dance and Othos raised an eyebrow over his blindfold.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah," I said, clearing my throat.

Othos smiled and nodded, "Jacin is alright…for the most part. His life isn't in danger. That's what you should be concerned about."

"I shouldn't be concerned about his difficult past? I shouldn't be concerned about the pain that he's in…even if that pain isn't physical? Are you saying that I just shouldn't care?"

"It would be better for you. I know that you love him, but I love him also. Granted, it is in a different way, but it's still similar. I know things that you don't. I know everything about you, also. I know that loving him will only cause you pain."

"You know, do you?" I practically shouted, "What do you know?"

"Everything, Lucy Heartfilia. I know that your mother is dead. I know that your father is dead also. I know what he did to you after you ran away and ended up joining Fairy Tail. I know that you, Lucky Lucy, are in love with Jacin. Most of all, however, I know that Jacin will never love you in return."

I couldn't breath. My chest hurt. Othos had told me exactly what I'd never wanted to hear. So soon after learning my own feelings, Othos had shattered my heart. Those words hurt more than I'd have ever imagined.

"W-Why?" I stuttered, choking on my own tears.

"Because he loves another. He's hurting and has been ever since he was young. I doubt that you could heal his wounds. I doubt you. If I didn't I would tell you everything. I would let you speak with him. I would let you understand him, truly. But that doubt is still there. I don't mean to be harsh with you. I don't mean to hurt you. I am simply saying these words, which I know are painful for you, because I want to save you from further harm."

I took a deep, shaky breath. Tears still fell down my face, "I…"

Othos leaned forward and touched my face. I felt warmth spread through the side of my face, "I can feel that you're hurting. I'm sorry."

"Can you also tell how angry I am? How horrified I am that you would say that? Can you tell that I, out of all people, am determined to help Jacin? I won't let him suffer. Because I love him. I won't let it go on."

"You will only hurt him more, Lucy," he said, removing his hand.

"No…I'll help him. If you tell me the truth, I'll help him. I don't want him to hurt."

"I cannot tell you the truth. It is not my truth to tell."

"Then I'll find out for myself. Now that I know that he's hurt, I'll help him."  
>"He loves someone else."<p>

"Then I'll find her and bring her back to him. I don't care how much I get hurt in the process. I _will _help Jacin."

"That's impossible."

"What is?"

"Enough. I've seen enough," he said, turning to leave again. His voice was gentle, "Perhaps I was wrong about you." I blinked and he was gone. I was left there lying in my bed with a thousand questions crushing what was left of my heart.

* * *

><p>Othos has just left to apologize to Lucy. I'd told him to leave later, but he left anyway. He wasn't usually one to listen to me, so I wasn't surprised. I slumped down against the wall and sighed. I shoved my hands into my pockets and closed my eyes. I wasn't worried about Roawin. I knew that our new guild would take care of him no matter what. I'd sent that note to Lucy, though. I worried about that. I'd said too much. It would only raise more questions in her mind.<p>

We'd agreed that we were going to go on a job together, too. I had to get back tomorrow. I couldn't just leave her hanging like that. She was probably that nicest girl I've ever met…or at least one of them. I felt guilty, though. I hadn't told her about anything. I couldn't. I was too afraid to do that. I was too afraid that she'd pity me. I didn't want pity. I didn't need it, either. Back home, after the incident, people stared at us with pity in their eyes. I didn't even know their names, and yet they pitied us. It was the very same pity that I didn't want to see in Lucy's eyes. Those brown eyes that reminded me so much of Abigail's…it hurt.

"Jacin," said Rouge. She was sitting on my shoulder. I raised my hand so that she could climb onto my palm. I set her down on the ground and watched her grow until she looked me right in the eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning her shoulder against mine.

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken up. I'm going back tomorrow, though."

"I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I really did like that girl. I'm glad you're not leaving Fairy Tail. It could be good for you to become friends with her…or more."

I shot her a glare, "Stop it, Rouge."

"I'm just saying. From what I saw, she was a great celestial wizard. She cared enough to try and find you and return us to you. She was kind. She could—"

"I said stop," I demanded. My voice was harsh and angry enough to silence Rouge. She shrunk back.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't intend to ever love someone again. Not after Abigail."

"I understand. I just don't like seeing you like this. It makes me sad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jacin. I just hope that one day you'll be able to leave your past behind you. I know that you won't forget it, and you shouldn't. I just don't want you to hurt anymore. I want you to be happy."

"It's strange for you to speak so highly of someone."

"You mean the girl? I know that. I just want you to know that she's a good person. She's a good wizard, too."

"Thanks, but I already knew that."

"Of course you did…it's not hard to see."

"No," I said, smiling a little to myself, "It's not." I'd managed to smile even when I was surrounded by the dark thoughts that were all about Abigail. I'd smiled. And it was because of Lucy. That strange, blonde girl that I'd met not that long ago had made me smile. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, but instead I just closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me your review!<strong>

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	6. A Step Forward

~Lucy~

I rolled onto my side, "Roawin! Five more minutes!"

"Lucy! I want to go to the guild so that I can see my brother! I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Roawin whined.

I groaned and rolled back towards him. I frowned and opened one eye. He stared at me in anticipation. I counted to three in my head and then seized Roawin. He squealed as I tickled him. "Lucy! Stop it! I'm going to scream!" he shouted.

"No, don't scream! My landlady will think I'm murdering someone!" I shouted. I covered his mouth with my hand and he giggled. I sat upright and pulled him onto my lap. "So, you think your brother's at the guild already?"

"He never leaves me for more than sixteen hours," Roawin proudly stated.

"Sixteen? Is that so?" I asked. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and yawned widely. "Ugh…what time is it?"

"How should I know?" Roawin said. He bounded off of the bed and went to stand in front of the door. I watched him as he started to bounce up and down.

"Jeez, patience is a virtue, Roawin," I mumbled.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he chanted. I smiled. Well, there was no stopping it now. If I didn't go within the next twenty seconds, I was pretty sure that he was going to go without me.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

The guild was a little emptier than usual, but I didn't mind it. A quiet guild was almost as good as a loud one. As soon as we stepped into the guild I caught side of Jacin. He was standing by the bar. His golden hair fell over his forehead and his blue eyes shone just like they always did. When he met my eyes I couldn't see a hint of the pain that I'd seen last night.

"Jacin!" Roawin yelled. The little kid ran alarmingly fast for such a small person and catapulted into his brother's arms.

"If I had been holding a drink when you came in, you'd be in big trouble," Jacin said. He smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

"Are you ok?" Roawin asked. Roawin's arms and legs were latched onto Jacin's body. I was pretty sure that if Jacin were to release his brother, Roawin would stay in the same position. I wondered if Jacin was having any difficulty breathing.

"I'm fine, buddy," Jacin said. I noticed a hint of sadness in his voice, but it vanished immediately, "Did you have fun with Lucy last night?"

"No! She snores!" Roawin said. I immediately protested.

"Hey, that's not true!" I walked up to them and couldn't hide my smile.

"Ok, that wasn't true. I like Lucy. She's nice," he said. I nodded.

"There you have the truth," I said.

"Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone," he said. He seemed the same as ever. I couldn't see a change in him at all. It was almost worse than it would have been if I could see the change. It meant that he was hurting on the inside and trying hard not to show it.

"Sure…anytime. He's a good kid," I said. I sat down at one of the stools, "So…about that job we were talking about." I wasn't sure if it would work, but I wanted to get closer to Jacin. Maybe I could convince him to trust me.

"Right, the job. Sounds good. Did you have anything in mind?" he asked.

I smiled and slammed a piece of paper down on the bar table. He peered down at it. "I picked it up last night. I figure you might be interested," I said.

"Thieves?" he questioned, "Doesn't sound that exciting…but it's an unusually high reward." He grinned, "That sounds like the perfect job. How'd you find this?"

"New jobs are posted right before Mira closes up at night so that she doesn't have to do it in the morning. I didn't get out of the infirmary until late because Natsu and Gray kept worrying about me, so I got first picks. That also means the highest reward." I pretended to shine my nails on my shirt and then blew on them. I smiled smugly, "It's all about strategy."

"She gives it way too much thought," Natsu said. He slung an arm over my shoulders. I shoved him off and he grinned, "Seriously, she does. I wonder how she manages to stay so poor."

"You shouldn't wonder! It's because you always eat all of my food and I always have to go back out and buy more. Ninety percent of my earnings go to your stomach!" I shouted. I mock punched him and he caught my fist in one hand.

"That's not true! Happy eats all of it. I swear," he protested. I frowned.

"Where is that little blue cat anyway?"

"Who knows…probably eating your food." Natsu dodged another punch.

"He wouldn't dare," I growled, "He knows that I'd whoop his ass if you weren't there to protect him…or I'd sick Aquarius on him."

"I can see that not ending well for you," Natsu pointed out.

I grimaced, "You're right…I feel like she'd hurt me more than she'd hurt Happy. Maybe I'd use Loki instead."

"That's a good idea…I've been feeling very ignored lately," Loki said.

I jumped, "I swear…ever since you've been able to jump between worlds on our own you appear at the weirdest times."

He wrapped his arms around me and I squirmed, "It's not weird. You were just talking about me."

"Will you leave if I promise to use your key on the job we're about to go on?" I grumbled. He didn't let go of me; instead, he remained quiet.

After a few moments he mumbled, "Fine." I felt the weight of his arms lift off of my shoulders as he returned to the spirit world.

"Natsu, can you go make sure that Happy isn't eating my food. If he does I won't have anything left for tonight."

"From what I hear you're going on a job anyway, but alright," Natsu said. He turned and then paused. He looked over his shoulder, "Next time go on a job with me, ok?"

I sighed, "Alright, Natsu. Now go. I don't want you to get to my house _after _Happy has eaten all of my food." Natsu nodded, a grin on his face as per usual. He disappeared out of the hall and I slumped against my chair.

"Wow…you're popular," Jacin said.

My eyes snapped open, "No! I'm not! Not like that! Wait, what?"

He laughed, "Calm down…I'm not judging. Also, that came out a little differently than it was supposed to." He stood up and set Roawin down on the ground, "I just meant that you seem to be friends with everyone."

"I guess you're right about that. Then again, everyone in Fairy Tail is friends with everyone else. It's not that much of a surprise."

He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't, "It's different with you, though. People seem to be naturally drawn to you. I guess you just don't know your own charms." With that he turned away and started for the door. I stared after him.

"Don't know my own charms?" I questioned under my breath. _What does that even mean? _I followed after him.

"So, what's the plan? I don't really know my way around, so I'm trusting you to be my guide," he said. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"You've never been to Magnolia before?" I asked. Somehow I wasn't surprised, though.

"Nope. This was our first time here!" Roawin chimed in.

"Oh," I said, "Well, we'll probably catch a train. It'll be a short trip, though. We don't have that far to go."

"Sounds goo—"

"Jaciiiin! You should have summoned me as soon as you got us back! You know that I missed you! But noooo! Instead you're summoning Fleure!" said a voice.

"Sorry?" he mumbled. The person that was hugging him tightly muffled his voice. She wasn't just hugging him, though. His face was wedged right between two very large…well, you get the idea. Let's just say I wasn't exactly ecstatic about our new companion.

"Mayla, I can't breath," Jacin choked. She immediately released him.

"Oh…sorry," she said shyly. I was suddenly aware of another spirit who'd joined our group. Him wrapping his arms around me caused my awareness.

"And who is this beautiful girl that you're with? I don't remember you introducing her to us!" he said. I squeaked. He was huge. Rippling muscles pinned me against his strong chest. Catlike eyes stared down at me and I didn't like the look those eyes were giving me.

"Diedos, let her go. That's Lucy. She's a member of Fairy Tail. Before you ask, no…she won't be your woman," Jacin said. Diedos reluctantly let go of me. When the two spirit, Mayla and Diedos, stood next to each other I realized that the looked eerily similar. They both had the same dark, catlike eyes and blond hair. Their most distinct features, however, were their ears, claws, and tails.

"Sorry, Lucy. These are the twins, Mayla and Diedos," Jacin said.

"Hi!" Mayla said. "Yeah…hi," Diedos said. He winked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose," I said.

"Did I hear someone call Lucy _THEIR _girl?" bellowed a voice. I groaned as Taurus popped out of the ground with the same flashy entrance he always had.

"Taurus, no! Stop! Go back!" I shouted. My words did nothing. Taurus was already on a roll and there was no stopping him now. He loomed over us and stomped his hooves.

"Lucy, is this guy bothering you?" Taurus demanded.

"No, he's not," I said, facepalming.

"Whoa…that guy has six nipples," Diedos said. I tried to hold my laugh and barely managed to. I looked over to Jacin and he was hiding his face in his hands. He was shaking slightly.

"Don't laugh, Jacin…it's not funny to laugh at other people's quirks," I said. I could barely get the words out without cracking up. Jacin shook harder.

When he took his hands away he was smiling widely, "I'm sorry! I can't hold it any longer!" He let out a laugh. Somehow I ended up laughing also.

"I'm going back," Taurus mumbled.

"Ok, Taurus! You should be proud, Taurus!" I said as he vanished.

"We're out, too. I only came here because Mayla wanted to. Unfortunately, wherever she goes I go too," Diedos said. "Six nipples," he muttered as the twins vanished. Jacin and I kept laughing for a while after they disappeared. I fell to my knees and clutched my sides.

"Oh my god. My stomach hurts now," I gasped.

Jacin wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "That was great."

"I don't get it," Roawin said.

That only got us laughing some more. When we were finally finished, Jacin pulled me to my feet again. He smiled at me, "Thanks, Lucy."

"For what?" I asked, massaging my sides.  
>"It's been a long time since I've laughed like that," he said.<p>

I smiled. Maybe this job was going to be more of a success than I'd predicted. "You're welcome," I said, "Now let's go. We should get there as soon as possible."

He smiled at me again, "Right." I turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the blush that was spreading quickly across my cheeks.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

"Who even are these people?" Jacin asked. We were back to back and surrounded by a circle of scary-looking, huge guys.

"I guess these are the bandits that we were looking for," I said.

"I guess we know why the reward was so high," he said.

"You mean because they're huge? Yeah, I guess that would be the most likely reason," I said, "But that doesn't mean that they're stronger than us."

"You couldn't be more right. Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I said. I gripped Loki's key and held it up.

"Then let's go!" Jacin shouted. I didn't wait for him to tell me to attack. I quickly summoned Loki.

"It took you longer than I'd expected," he said, appearing and sending a man flying in a matter of seconds. He turned to me and grinned, "It's been much too long, hasn't it?"

"Let's focus on the fight for now, alright?" I asked, "We can chat later." He smiled.

"No need to ask twice," he said. He turned back to the swarming crowd of huge guys, clocking one of them in the chin. I doubted that he would even have to use much magic against these guys. It seemed like the force of one punch was enough to knock most of them out. I took out my whip and started lashing out at random guys. It wasn't really strategic, but I figured it would be fine. It wasn't like we were up against very intelligent opponents. It seemed like using a strategy would be useless against them.

I glanced over to Jacin and saw a guy brandishing what looked like a club over his head. I immediately lashed out and took the guy out. Jacin whirled around and smiled at me, "Thanks!"

"I wasn't about to let him get you!" I shouted back.

"Lucy, duck!" he yelled. I threw myself to the ground and Jacin's sword flew towards my face. It embedded itself in a guy behind me and I rose to my feet again.

"Guess that makes us even!" I called.

"Guess so! Shiea, shadow shield! Venra, try and provide some cover! Exxos, you're with me!" Jacin yelled, turning back to his spirits. They all nodded and I watched as a wall of shadow wrapped itself around Jacin. A blinding flash of light caused me to turn away, and when it faded I saw Jacin and Exxos—well, I assumed the red fox spirit that was charging towards a particularly large man was Exxos—send the man flying. Jacin high fived Exxos and the other two, a white and black one, bounded up to them.

"Lucy, you may want to summon Aquarius now. It would be better to end this quickly!" Loki shouted. I turned back to him.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. I pulled out her key and then hesitated, "Wait, I don't have any water!"

"I'd find some quickly. There are so many of these guys. They may be easy to take out, but we're going to get tired eventually!" Loki shouted. He turned away from me and clasped his hands together. He stood straight and closed his eyes. I looked away, anticipating his use of Regulus Impact.

"Jacin, I need your help!" I shouted.

He finished fighting an unusually hairy man and nodded, "Anything."

"Can you summon Agwo?" I called. He immediately whipped out the key and, soon enough, the small dolphin-like spirit was squeaking and flying around the battlefield.

"Agwo, I need your help!" I shouted. The dolphin squeaked and hovered near me. I lifted Aquarius's key and plunged my arm into Agwo's side.

"Roawin! Get ready!" Jacin shouted.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted. An intimidating roar emanated from Aquarius as she appeared.

"Seriously, Lucy? After the Tower of Heaven I thought I told you that I never wanted to come popping out of another person!" she screamed.

I flinched back, "Sorry! I was desperate!" She raised her arms and water started gathering.

"I'll show you desperate!" she shouted.

"Oh, crap," I squeaked. Luckily yet strangely, I felt myself being lifted into the air and away from Aquarius's wrath.

"Don't freak out, Lucy! This is Roawin's magic!" Jacin called. I glanced to my left to see him floating in a bubble…a giant bubble. Roawin floated up beside him and waved happily.

"Hi, Lucy!" he said.

"I thought you were back at the inn!" I shouted in horror, "You could have been hurt!"

"I'm tougher than those guys!" he protested.

"He wasn't close enough. Don't worry, Lucy," Jacin said. I looked below me and watched as a giant wave swept all of the thieves away. I sighed in relief.

"I am so glad that I'm not down there right now," I said, "Oh, and sorry that I did that without warning you. Did you get your spirits out in time?"

"They're back at the spirit world already," he said with a smile. I nodded and slumped against the wall of the bubble…if you could call it that.

Aquarius looked up at me once the wave settled. She waved her fist angrily, "I'm going back to see my boyfriend! Next time I see you, Lucy…you're _so _going to get it!"

I shivered as she disappeared. "She sort of reminds me of Brezza," Jacin said, "Except for a little less scary."

I laughed, "I'm strangely not that excited to meet this spirit."

"Shh! She has eyes and ears everywhere," Jacin said.

I shut up, "Right…sorry."

"You're so mean to Brezza," Roawin said.

"I think you've got that backwards," Jacin said. We gently floated to the ground. The bubbles popped at the same time. Jacin and Roawin landed on their feet and I landed on my ass.

"Ow," I grunted.

"Practice makes perfect. You'll get it eventually," Jacin said, offering me a hand up. I took it gratefully and patted my rear end to remove all remaining dirt. Roawin ran off ahead.

"Time to collect our reward, right? I have to say, that was easier than I thought," he said. He walked off. When I didn't follow after him he stopped and turned to look at me.

"That's just because you've got strong spirits," I said.

"If I remember correctly it was Aquarius that finished them all off," he said. He walked back towards me, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him and stared into his strikingly blue eyes. I never could get enough of those. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything." That's it. I said it. I let out a breath I'd been holding as I built up the courage to say those words.

My breath caught when Jacin turned away from me, "I thought I told you not to ask." His voice was even. I couldn't detect any emotion coming from him.

"I didn't ask you anyth—"

"Lucy, I told you this. It's not something that I like to remember." He still didn't look at me.

"I just want to help y—"

I jumped back as he whirled towards me. His eyes were angry and his voice was loud, "Stop, Lucy! Now!"

I felt tears well up. He'd never shouted at me like this before. It was intimidating, but my chest didn't hurt because I was scared. It hurt because he was angry…because he didn't trust me. "I-I'm sorry," I whimpered. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away before it got far. He turned away from me, but not before I noticed a wall go up between us. I suddenly felt very far away from him. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Othos's words floating in my mind: _Jacin will never love you in return. _

I took a shaky breath. The rest of the trip was spent in suffocating silence.

Jacin was sitting quietly at the bar. He was reading a book. It was just another thing that I liked about him. Roawin was off somewhere playing with Natsu. The two had gotten very close in the past few days.

"You should stop staring at him and actually talk to him," Levy said.

"I can't. He hates me," I mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you! I don't know what happened between you two, but it definitively doesn't warrant three days without speaking with each other."

"I wouldn't know what to say. It's so awkward," I said.

"Just go talk to him!" Levy said. She pushed my back and I stumbled forward. I took a deep breath. I knew that I had to make him understand that I wasn't trying to hurt him. I figured there was only one way to do that. It wasn't ideal, but it might work. I walked up and sat beside him. He didn't look up. He stared at his book.

"You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to, but I'd like to tell you something…if that's alright," I said. He stayed quiet. I took another deep breath. "When I was little my mother passed away. I loved her a lot, and I miss her everyday. My father was a horrible man, so I ran away. When he found out I was in Fairy Tail he used a guild, Phantom Lord, to try and abduct me and destroy Fairy Tail at the same time. We never really made up after that. I went without seeing him for seven years…I lost those years of my life…and when I came back…" My voice had begun to shake, so I took a moment to regain my composure "…he was dead. He'd sent me a present every year that I was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Jacin's eyes had stopped skimming the pages. He just stared at the book. He finally closed it and set it down, but he still wouldn't look at me. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel sorry for me. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that everyone has some darkness…some past that they carry around with him or her. Fairy Tail, everyone here, accepted my past—where I came from and what I've been through—without hesitation. I want you to know that they—_I_—would do the same for you. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'll go now. If you don't want to tell me, that's alright. We're all entitled to our secrets."

I stood up and walked away. His arm shot out and grasped my wrist. I froze. "Thank you, Lucy," he said quietly. I smiled as he released my arm. I didn't look at him once as I walked out of the hall. A warmth bath sounded pretty good right about now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, hope you liked my chapter and please leave me your review! Thanks and I love you all. :)<strong>

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	7. Emotional Whirlwind

~Jacin~

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" I pointed out. Natsu just smiled at me.

"It's not breaking and entering if the occupant is your best friend," Natsu said quietly.

"Really? It's not? Then why are we sneaking around?" I drawled. Natsu just shushed me. He then proceeded to put his two pointer fingers together, furrow his eyebrows, wrap his scarf around his head, and whisper, "Ninjaaaa."

I fought the urge to slap him.

"Ninjaaaa," shadowed another voice. I glanced behind me and saw that Roawin was doing that same.

"Roawin, what are you doing? You don't have to act dumb just because Natsu is doing it," I scolded. Roawin looked up at me.

"But it's fun," he said innocently. His big, blue eyes blinked up at me hopefully. I sighed and nodded, "Just…do the ninja thing. I don't care anymore."

"Come, Roawin. We must infiltrate the high-security fortress that is Lucy's apartment," Natsu hissed.

"And we must do it…ninja style!" Roawin said. I watched the pair as they slowly snuck towards the door. I sighed and strode past them.

I swung the door open saying, "Sorry, Lucy. These two idiots wanted to invade your house." Well, that's what I would have said if my face hadn't been slammed into the wall with enough force to break something. That something could have been my face or the wall, I wasn't quite sure. I groaned in pain and slumped against the door.

"Did you just yell 'Lucy kick'?" I questioned.

"Jacin!" Lucy yelled.

"Who were you expecting?" I asked. And then on second thought, "Oh, so when you yelled out 'I have you now, Natsu' you assumed I was said idiotic ninja?"  
>I kept my eyes closed but felt her hand gently touch my cheek, "Yeah, I'm sorry. He breaks in all the time and I thought you were him. Are you ok?"<p>

I nodded and pulled myself upright, "Does he really do this a lot?"

"Unfortunately," she grumbled.

"That's an invasion of privacy," I said. I cracked my eyes open and saw something I wasn't expecting. There Lucy was, crouching beside me and staring at me. Her hair was damp which caused it to be a darker color than it is when its dry. There was one other difference about her: she was wearing only a towel. My eyes went wide and I clapped a hand over my eyes, "Sorry!"

There was a moment of silence as she tried to figure out what I was apologizing for. When she did realize, well…she screamed. I tried to stumble out of the room with my eyes closed, but instead slammed by head on the door. Had she closed it? I yelled out.

"That was _so _not ninja," said Natsu. I kept my eyes closed. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"Oh! Can I get on the floor too?" Roawin asked.

"What are you doing, Natsu? Get out!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't see why I should," he replied.

"Because she's wearing a towel!" I shouted, my hand still over my eyes.

"What he said!" Lucy shouted.

"Why should I care?" Natsu asked. Something about him was pissing me off…maybe it was his stupidity.

"You asked for this, Natsu," Lucy said. Those words were followed by another 'Lucy kick' and the sound of an unconscious body thunking to the floor. There was a silence.

"Is Natsu ok?" Roawin asked, breaking said silence.

"Stay right there, Jacin. I'll be right back," she said. I heard a series of footsteps and then a door shutting. I dared to open my eyes. Natsu lay on his stomach beside me, his face hidden by the floor. Roawin was sitting proudly on top of him, "Natsu's dead."

I laughed and put a hand on his head, "We should congratulate Lucy when she comes back out." I got to my feet and brushed off my pants.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said as she reentered the room. She was now fully clothed and looked incredibly embarrassed. I smiled in an attempt to ease her nerves a bit.

"It's no problem. Besides, I should be the one who's apologizing. I did barge in. Granted, it wasn't my idea," I said. Roawin wrapped himself around my leg.

"Natsu said that we should do ninja style," Roawin said.

"Yeah, I figured that," Lucy said as she walked up to where Natsu lay. She flipped him over with her foot and his arm flopped onto his chest. She leaned over him, "Do you think you could help me?"

"With what?" I questioned.

She sighed, "I can't just leave him on the floor. He usually doesn't wake up for a while. That would be cruel."

I laughed, "You sure are a sweet girl, aren't you? I can't say no to you." I detached Roawin from my leg and leaned down next to Natsu. I grunted as I heaved him over my shoulder. I walked over to her bed and threw him down. He bounced yet didn't wake up. I then turned to sit down in a nearby chair. Lucy sat on her bed beside Natsu's unconscious body.

"So why did you come here exactly?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure," I breathed.

"Because we missed you!" Roawin said. He hopped up onto the bed beside Lucy and curled up in her lap. I smiled at how much Roawin had grown to love Lucy.

Lucy smiled softly, her own affection shining in her brown eyes, "I missed you too, Roawin."

"Roawin perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, because without you here who else would I tickle?" she asked. Roawin's eyes went wide moments before Lucy started tickling him. He squealed and laughed. I watched the two together. When Lucy ceased her tickle assault, Roawin was panting and laughing. Lucy was smiling giddily. I couldn't stop staring at Lucy, but I wasn't sure why.

Lucy caught me staring, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I leaned forward, "Like what?"

"I don't know…like _that_."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

She paused for a moment to think, "No." I grinned at her reply and stood.

"I apologize again for the intrusion, but we should go. It's pretty late. I was practically dragged here by Roawin," I said. I saw a spark of sadness in Lucy's eyes. I realized what I'd just said, "Not that I was against seeing you, I just though it would be unreasonable to come here so late." She looked grateful.

"You don't have to go yet if you don't want," she said, "Besides, it's not like I can go to sleep with Natsu here." I yawned but smiled. I sat back down.

"I guess I can keep you company for a while, then," I said.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

I watched as Jacin's eyelids drooped. "Jacin?" I asked.

"Mmm," was his only response. I decided to stop bothering him. He seemed exhausted. I wasn't sure what had happened in the time he'd been gone, or what his absence even meant, but I'd hoped that my words had eased his worries a bit. He had thanked me for them, after all.

I sat and watched him. It was quiet and the room was dark. Roawin slept quietly beside Natsu. I couldn't help but smile at tiny Roawin curled up in the crook of Natsu's strong arm. It was a comical sight. I soon turned back to Jacin, though. His head was slumped against his shoulder and he wore a peaceful expression on his face. I sighed and lay down on my bed, gazing at him steadily.

My mind began to wander as I stared at him. It occurred to me briefly that it was sort of strange that I was watching him sleep, but the thought slipped from my mind immediately. I began to think about…well, him. I hadn't met him that long ago and I still felt this way. It struck me that it seemed a little fast, but I didn't doubt him or myself. I didn't have room for doubt in my heart.

I fell asleep just like that, comforted by my certainty.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

I awoke to a rather loud and lengthy groan. My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, looking around me. Honestly, I was ready to Lucy chop the first thing that moved. I wasn't used to waking up with people in my apartment, especially not three of the most important people in my life. Natsu was still passed out on the bed, but he was lying on his stomach. He let out little snores as his chest rose and fell. Roawin was also still fast asleep and looked like he was about to tumble off of my bed. I gently pulled him farther onto the mattress so that his head no longer dangled off of the side. I found myself wondering how he'd managed to maintain his comatose state in such a position.

"Did I really fall asleep here?" asked a voice. I turned and saw that Jacin's eyes were open. He was rubbing his neck. He caught my questioning stare, "My neck is sore. I guess passing out in this chair wasn't a good move."

"I guess so," I said. I couldn't help but notice the soft light that shone in through my window, casting a warm glow over his face and making his blond hair glow gold.

"Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head as he rid himself of the remaining sleepiness. As he stretched, though, I caught a glimpse of his well-defined stomach lines as his shirt stretched tightly over his strong chest. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and couldn't stop staring. When he lowered his arms I felt disappointed, secretly wishing that I could have seen more.

"Don't worry about it," I said, picking up where we'd left off, "I'm used to intrusions. Besides, yours was a very pleasant one."

He smiled and my heart fluttered. I wasn't used to this. Was this sickness that I had worse than it had been yesterday? "Thanks. It was nice talking to someone for a change." He reached up and his fingers glided through his soft-looking hair. He winced.

"What?" I asked. That's when I noticed it. "Oh, no. Did I do that?"

"Wait, do what?" he asked. He reached up and touched his forehead; his fingers lightly pressing against the big, purplish bump on his forehead. He winced and pulled his hand away. "That hurts."

"I can tell," I said as I stepped closer, "Turn your head." He complied and I tilted his head to the side. I, gently as I could, slid my fingers down the side of his face. I didn't want to hurt him. I'd already done enough damage when I kicked him in the head yesterday.

"Actually I think this is from when I slammed my face on the door," he said and smiled slightly.

"You're just trying to ease my guilt," I mumbled, examining his injury.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, withdrawing my hand. He smiled and took my hand, bringing it back to the side of his face.

"I was just kidding. That didn't hurt at all. Actually I'd appreciate the professionally opinion on whether or not I have brain damage," he jested.

I jokingly slapped his arm, "You're such a jerk."

"You don't mean that," he said, pouting.

"Of course I don't," I replied. He stared at me and didn't stop. I suddenly became aware of how close we were. I fought a blush as I fled from the room, "I'm going to go get some ice for you." I felt his eyes on me even as I left the room. Sure enough, when I came back, he was staring at me.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said as I placed the ice against his forehead. He blinked.

"Like what?"

"Like…that," I said quietly, "You know what I'm talking abou…" My voice trailed off as I lost myself in his eyes. His was looking directly at me, not at anyone else. It was the first time I felt destroyed and rebuilt by a single look. I half-expected my knees to go weak. Yeah, it had definitely gotten worse since yesterday. Suddenly, though, I had no control over my body. His proximity, his intoxicating scent, and his mesmerizing stare…it was all too much for me. I leaned forward without thinking.

His lips were soft, but I'd expected that. I can't say that I hadn't daydreamed about kissing him many times before. It's embarrassing but true. I hadn't imagined anything like this, though. I was enveloped in his warmth and every one of my senses were tuned to him. Eventually, they all blurred together. I lost myself and was completely unsure about what I was doing. The one thing I _was _completely sure of was a painful and horrifying fact: he wasn't kissing me back. Soon enough I felt his strong hands on my shoulders and he shoved me away. There was no way I could fight the blush this time.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, "I don't know what I was—"

"Lucy, you have to stop," he said sternly. His previously encouraging gaze was now cold and heartless. He stared at me as if he were willing me to understand. As if I hadn't heard it the first time he repeated himself, "You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" I hissed. I had to keep my voice down for fear of waking Roawin and Natsu who were still fast asleep.

He hesitated, searching for his words, "_This_." I was disappointed by his answer.

"If you mean having feelings for you…then you're out of luck. That isn't something that I can just turn off!" I felt pain in my chest but ignored it. I wasn't going to back down. I had to be strong, both for my sake and for Jacin's. I wouldn't let him be alone anymore, no matter how hard he fought against me.

"Lucy, I like you," he said, "…but I don't want to hurt you."

He looked guilty, which only made me angrier, "You're such an idiot, Jacin. I know two things. The first is that you're a lonely person. You're always alone and you never _truly _let anyone in." His eyes went wide and he took a step back. It seemed that my words had really struck him hard. Good. "The second is that there is no way that I can ever stop these feelings! I know that you don't want me to be with you or to break through that stupid wall of yours, but I _will_. I won't let you be alone anymore!"

He stared at me, shock in his eyes. I felt a lump form in my throat as his eyes grew dark and narrowed. His voice was menacing when he next spoke, "You don't know what I've been through, Lucy Heartfilia. You think losing your father was bad enough? Losing your mother? I lost my entire family, my friends, every single person I knew or had even met. You want to know why? There was no reason. It was senseless. That doesn't make it any less painful. Sometimes I ask myself: why did I survive when they didn't?"

I saw in his eyes that by 'they' he meant 'she'. I saw how he missed that girl, the one he was in love with. "If you get close to me, you'll be hurt too. I don't want that and I don't want _you_," he growled. With that he scooped up Roawin who was shocked awake and slammed the door on his way on. The pack of ice slid from my hand and fell to the ground. With that all my strength left me, the façade of fearlessness slipping sway. I felt to the ground and doubled over on myself. Violent sobs wracked my body. Tears poured down my cheeks and fell, splashing against my knees and pooling in the palms of my hands.

I was alone and scared. What had I just done? Had I ruined my chance to save him, to help him? Was it even possible for me to do that? I felt insecure and hopeless. The image of him glared at me kept flashing behind my eyes. "Luce," said a gentle voice. Arms gently wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked. I buried my face in his chest and my tears slid down his chest. He strokes my hair and rocked me back and forth.

"I-I'm so s-stupid," I cried.

"Hey, you're not stupid. Don't say that," he said softly. His arms strangely comforted me.

"B-but I am, Natsu," I squeaked.

"I'm the stupid one here," he said. He kissed the top of my head, "Stop worrying. Whatever you did, there's always a way to fix it."

"I don't know about that," I said. My tears kept falling quickly, but at least I wasn't shaking anymore.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia. Is there anything you can't do?" he asked. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. I pulled away from him and his arms fell to his sides. I felt strangely cold.

"I just feel…hurt? No, it's more like I feel afraid…_useless_," I said.

A pained look showed up in his eyes and he reached for me. He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly. He didn't say anything this time. Strangely, though, I didn't need his words to comfort me. His presence alone was enough to ease my worries. I closed my eyes and sunk into his chest, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said quietly.

"Thanks."

"That's better."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, I did. I have plans...big plans. Muhahaha...ok, so that was a little strange. Anyways, I figured you guys already knew how strange I am. And now onto the main event. I guess my unending ego, (actually, I know I'm not that great), leads me to refer to this as the main event. Anyways, I would absolutely love it if you, my wonderful readers, would be so charitable as to leave me a review. They mean a lot to me and I love them. <strong>

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
>I know in this chapter we get to have an awesome bonding moment with Natsu. My question is as follows: do you want this story to evolve into a love triangle between the three or stay as strictly Lucy x Jacin? I personally could care less, but its up to you guys. Leave me your answer in a review or PM me. Either is fine. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next installment. (Yeah, I just wanted to use that word)<strong>

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	8. Aftereffects

**I feel like its been forever! *sob* I'm sorry! T^T Anyway, sorry again and please read on. This is sort of a filler chapter, (I'm not sure why it took me so long), so sorry if not much happens. The next chapter, though. It's going to be exciting! I already have it planned out. Is it bad to get really excited because of your own story?**

* * *

><p>~Abigail~<p>

It was dark out and it had been for a while. Luckily for me, though, there was a full moon out tonight. I could see well enough by the moonlight to make my way through the alleyways. I hadn't seen anyone else out, which was good. I didn't need anyone asking me why I was out and about in the middle of the night. There was only one person who needed to know why and I would get to him soon enough.

I ran quickly, surefooted and swift. I leapt over obstacles that would have blocked someone who was less agile than I was. Soon enough I spotted his house. It was small, but homey. I loved it there. I loved his family, too. They were always so kind to me. His parents had just had another child, also. Sometimes they would let me hold him. The best thing about his house, though, was that he was always there.

I glanced around to check if anyone else was in the streets. For a brief moment I thought I saw a shadow move in the darkness, but I soon realized that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I stepped out of the shadows and strode towards his house. My plan was to throw a pebble against his window. He'd surely hear me then. Little did I know that I'd never get a chance to do that. I'd never get a chance to tell him.

I heard thundering hooves in the distance. I froze and turned to my left. The first thing I was aware of was the faint hint of smoke that reached my nose. The second was the glow in the distance. The third was the man who was riding towards me. His face was covered in dark cloth and he carried a black sword. His horse was dark as the shadows that surrounded us. I could have sworn that its eyes were glowing a terrifying red.

I screamed. I would have run, but I couldn't force my legs to move. I stood there, screaming and hoping against hope that someone would save me from the monster that was charging towards me. Tears slid down my cheeks and I fell on my back. The horse skidded to a stop next to me and let out a terrifying screeching sound. Its hooves barely missed my head as they pounded against the cobblestones. I lay there, staring up at the man. A pair of red eyes stared back at me. He slowly unwrapped the cloth covering his face and I was able to see the rest of his face. Long, dark hair fell down his shoulders. He was somewhat handsome, but in a terrifying way. He smirked and I caught sight of a small scar on the left side of his mouth.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here with these idiotic country fools?" he questioned. His voice wasn't out of the ordinary, but the way he said those words made me shiver. He sounded young. I would guess him to be about my age. His dark hair fell over one eye as he leapt from his horse. He knelt down beside me and stretched out his arm to touch me. I slapped his hand away and he looked surprised.

"What? No one's ever denied you anything before?" I spat.

He stared at me, shocked. Soon, his lips curled into a smile, "You're interesting."

"Get away from me, you bastard!" I shouted. He grabbed me and held me tightly. I struggled against him, but it was no use. He was much stronger than I was. I didn't care, though. I kept fighting.

"Stop or I'll kill you," he hissed into my ear. I felt his sickeningly hot breath creep down my neck along with the cold metal of his knife against my throat. I froze. He slowly ran his cold fingers down the side of my face and caressed my hair. He inhaled my sent and I whimpered.

Suddenly he bellowed and was ripped away from me. I immediately crawled away, desperately trying to distance myself from him. Hands grabbed onto me and I screamed against, attempting to free myself of them. Hot tears continued to fall.

"Abigail!" shouted a voice. I froze. I knew that voice. I turned around and realized that I was looking into Jacin's blue eyes. I fell against him and sobbed. He held me protectively and whispered over and over into my ear that I was safe, that he wouldn't let anyone get me. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. It was a rough and violent kiss and he kissed me back just as hungrily.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in between kisses.

"It's alright," I replied, "I'm just glad you're here."

"I should have been here sooner. Did he do anything to you? I'll kill him," he said, his fury showing in his voice.

I held his face, "I'm fine, Jacin. Don't kill anyone. We need to help the others. There are more of them. Look," I said, pointing to the sky. Smoke was billowing over the town and sparks were flying upwards. The glow was brighter than it had been before. I glanced behind me at the unconscious man as Jacin pulled me to my feet.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"My family is fine," he replied. I hid my face in his chest and he held me. We stood there for a while in silence. I closed my eyes and relished in his proximity.

I released him and took a step back. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I came here to tell you that—"

Jacin's eyes went wide. I stared at him in disbelief. I just stood there numbly. Jacin's face contorted in anger and fear. I didn't feel anything other than the unending love that I had for him. "Jacin," I said quietly before I fell. I heard a sickening crunch as the blade slid out of my back. The man stood over me with a cruel grin, "Silly girl."

I shivered and felt my fingers start to tingle. I coughed and tasted iron. "Abigail!" Jacin screamed. He rushed to my side and pressed his hands to my stomach. It was too late, though. There was no way he could stop me from bleeding. I was dying. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, "Jacin, I love you." Tears slid down my face, "And I'm sorry."

"No! Don't say you're sorry! I won't forgive you if you die!" he shouted. He held me tightly and hovered over me. He looked horrified and hopeless.

"Please, I want you to be smiling the last time I see you," I said. With that my eyes faded and slid shut. I heard noises of a struggle. I was faintly aware of cold arms wrapping around me. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

I peeked out shyly from behind my eyelashes. Luckily, Natsu was still fast asleep. I exhaled softly and opened my eyes wider. Truth be told, I was wide-awake. Even though _I _was fully conscious, clearly _Natsu _was still half-dead. Somehow last night we'd ended up falling asleep together. I guess I'd been so tired out after crying that I just passed out and then Natsu, being the wonderful best friend that he was, decided I'd be better off if he stayed by my side. I doubted he would ever want to leave me alone when I felt like this.

Like this…what exactly was this? It's hard to describe how I felt. It was sort of like a constant ache in my chest. When I started to really think about Jacin, about what he'd said to me last night, a lump formed in my throat. My eyes stung but I determinedly held the tears back. I scooted closer to Natsu and his my face in his chest. He mumbled something, but remained asleep.

He rolled over and his arm fell over me. My body stopped trembling and I took a deep breath. I felt safe in his arms. I knew that he would protect me. Part of the problem, though, was that I didn't want to have to be protected. I didn't want Jacin to lash out at me like he had. It hurt. I hated it. I inhaled deeply and, strangely, smelt something that resembled campfire smoke coupled with the smell of a forest. Natsu had his own smell and somehow it, too, comforted me.

Natsu's arm suddenly moved and his hand came to rest on the side of my head. He brushed some of my hair out of my eyes and didn't stop stroking my hair. "You alright?" he whispered.

I nodded weakly, "I can't stay sad forever, right?"  
>"I don't think you could if you tried," he said with a smile. His eyes were still closed and his head still lay on the pillow.<p>

"You're so weird," I mumbled, curling up in his arms. He hugged me in return.

"I am, am I?" he questioned.

"You always know just what to say," I said, "And you can always cheer me up, even if I've just been harshly rejected."

Natsu stiffened, "Speaking of that, do you want to skip going to the guild today?"

I sighed, "No. I don't want him to know that his words felt similar to being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. I should still go."

Natsu smiled, "I figured you'd say that."

I sighed, "I still feel…" My voice trailed off. I didn't want Natsu to know how afraid I was. I didn't want my best friend, who was always so brave and strong, to know that I was the exact opposite.

"You feel what, Luce?" he asked, sitting up. He looked down at me and noticed how hesitant I was. His look softened and his took my hand, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I smiled as his thumb stroked the back of my hand, "Yeah, I know." Just like that all my worries about the matter were alleviated.

"Then tell me what's on your mind," he said. I sat up and tucked my legs under each other.

"I'm scared," I said quietly.

"Of what?" he asked softly. He held both of my hands to comfort me as I spoke.

"I'm scared to see him again," I said, looking down, "I don't want him to look at me again like he did last night. Even worse, I don't want him to just ignore me. That would hurt more. But that's not it. I'm afraid _for _him. He's so scarred…so broken. I'm scared that he'll stay that way forever." Silent tears had begun to fall as I spoke those words. Natsu released one of my hands and tipped my chin up, forcing me to look at him. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said, "Don't be afraid of him. You're stronger than that. But you're not just strong; you're compassionate and caring. The fact that you still care about him, still love him, even after what he said to you…" his eyes darkened, "I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. Still, I admire you for it."

"Admire me?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm also angry. More like furious. I don't want you to go back to him, to let him string you along more. Thinking about that…it makes me hate him even more than I already do." I saw a fire in his eyes. It was the same fire that I'd seen when I'd been kidnapped, when I'd almost died. He wanted to protect me, and anything that would hurt me made him furious.

"Natsu," I said softly, placing a hand on his chest to calm him down. I felt the rhythmic beat and gained strength from it. "Don't be angry. He doesn't deserve it. He didn't mean it." I felt like, by saying those words, I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince Natsu.

He narrowed his eyes in defeat, "I can't promise that…"

"Natsu," I said, a warning in my voice, "If you hurt him I won't forgive you." Apparently I'd read his mind because the next thing I knew he was arguing with me.

"I can't just let him say those things to you and get away with it! He deserves to be—"

"Natsu!" I shouted. He fell silent and stared at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Just…don't, ok? I can't just stop loving him in one night no matter what he said to me." He stared at me for a moment and then slowly nodded in consent.

"I just don't want you to be hurt any more than you already have," he said quietly.

I smiled and got to my feet, placing a hand on either of his shoulders, "I'll be ok. You'll see, Natsu. Aren't I always?"

"I guess," he said skeptically.

I frowned, "Let's just go, ok?" I didn't really know what I was going to say. There was one thing I was sure of, though. I was determined. I wouldn't give up. This wasn't over yet. I was terrified, but I promised myself that I wouldn't let him suffer.

* * *

><p>~Jacin~<p>

There were people bustling around the guild. Various members shouted occasionally. Others just sat quietly and consumed alcohol. Somehow, even though it was the exact opposite, the guild seemed empty. Whenever someone opened the doors of the guild to join the rest of the members my heart would skip a beat and I'd feel something strange in my chest. I was a bit afraid, I suppose. Every time someone walked through those doors I knew that it could have been Lucy.

I didn't want to face her. I'd said something so horrible to her. I couldn't help it, though. I'd just gotten so angry. She'd kissed me. I was utterly shocked. I didn't know what to do. Then I realized something. I'd liked it. That fact made so many emotions well up inside of me. Shock, fear, anger…and something else. The reason I was angry was so confusing. I was angry because…I felt like I'd betrayed Abigail. Abigail had died because I couldn't help her. I'd told myself, when I lost her, that I wouldn't let her memory go. Somehow, though, that promise suddenly seemed a bit less important. Even doubting my loyalty to Abigail for a moment stung, and now I felt something else. Regret. Guilt.

The doors opened and those very same emotions welled up inside of me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew for sure that it was Lucy who had just walked through that door. I didn't doubt that she would show up. She was a strong person, far stronger than I'd ever be. What I'd said to her, however horrible it was, wouldn't stop her from facing me. I clenched my jaw. I knew that I had no right to do this, to feel like a victim. _I _was the one that hurt her, and _I _was the one who was going to suffer because of it. I wouldn't blame her if she hit me.

"Mira! How are you today?" called Lucy's voice. I knew she was smiling because I could hear it in her voice. I didn't dare turn around. I know this sounds like I'm acting as a martyr, but I felt that I didn't even have the right to see her smiling.

"I'm excellent. And you, Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy hesitated, "I've had better days, but I'm alright."

Mira suddenly sounded concerned, "Something's troubling you?"

The smile was back, "Nothing that I can't handle."

"There's an awful lot that you can handle, Lucy. If you need my help with anything, just tell me," Mira said. I could have sworn that I felt Lucy's eyes on my back. She was definitely glaring at me. That was good. I deserved to be glared at. I turned around in my seat to see that glare; I wanted her to know that I acknowledged myself as the villain. I met her eyes and she stared at me. Her eyes were calm and her gaze was steady. I couldn't detect any hostility. That made me feel worse. I wanted her to get mad. I wanted her to hate me. That's what I deserved. But…did I really want that? I suppose that I was so afraid to see her because I hadn't wanted to see the glare. I hadn't wanted to feel the pain in my chest that I knew would come with her hatred. I was torn.

After a few moments of staring, someone else joined her. She looked away. Natsu stood beside her and draped his arms over her shoulders. I felt a pang in my chest. It bothered me that he was with her…that they were so close.

"I kept Luce company last night. She's fine," Natsu said with a grin. That seemed to ease Mira's worries. I clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up, Natsu," Lucy jested.

"You would have been lonely without me. Admit it," Natsu chimed. He rested his head on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Damnit," I breathed and crossed my arms. Why had I done that? If I was just going to regret it this much, why had I said those things? And the things I'd said…they were horrible. Why hadn't I just accepted it? No, I couldn't accept it. I wanted to stop arguing with myself, but I couldn't.

I stared at the ground and mumbled to myself. This wasn't ok. I didn't know what to do, though. Should I tell her the truth? Could I trust her with that? The weight of what I had to tell her might crush her. I didn't want that. But…she'd told me the truth. Even though it hurt her, she'd told me about her painful past. Was it only fair for me to repay her with my story?

"Jacin," said a voice. It was emotionless rather than bright and cheerful as it usually was, but I was still able to immediately recognize it. Every muscle tensed and I closed my eyes. "Jacin," she said again.

I raised my head but kept my eyes closed. Slowly, slowly I opened them. She was so close to me, only a foot away, and she was staring at me just as she had before. My heart pounded and it felt like a knife was stabbing into my chest. I furrowed my brow and looked away. I couldn't look at her. I felt her gentle fingers on my chin, turning my head back towards her. I resisted and then gave it.

She stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away. Her brown eyes bore into mine and I was mesmerized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

My jaw dropped. Sorry? She was sorry? Why was _she _sorry? I'd gotten angry at her for no reason, or at least a reason that she didn't understand, but it wasn't _her _fault. She turned and walked away. My body moved without me realizing it and I snatched her wrist, "Lucy."

She froze and turned to look at me. I couldn't think of anything to say. Tears welled up in her eyes and my words didn't come. I desperately searched for them, but they were lost to me. The tears began to fall. I dropped her hand and she clutched it to her chest. A lump formed in my throat. There was one thing that was clear to me at that moment: I'd ruined us.

Lucy looked at the ground and hid her face from me, "I'll…I'll fulfill my promise to myself." With that she turned and left. The last thing I saw were Natsu's arms wrapping around her shaking shoulders.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, are you guys looking forward to the next update? I am. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you in the first AN! The answer to the question I asked you! It turned out that more people wanted to keep the story strictly Jacin x Lucy, (which actually surprised me). I do plan on having some great moments with Natsu, but no romance there. Sorry everyone who didn't get their wish! I love you, too! **

**Thanks for reading and remember to write me a review! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>OC List:<strong>

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	9. Duel Hearts

**3,536 words! Whew! *Wipes sweat from her brow* Just warning you, **_**a lot **_**of important stuff happens in this chapter. Prepare yourself, because it's the setup for what will follow in later chapters!**

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

"Stalking is frowned upon in most societies," Cross said crossly, ever the strict one.

I eyed him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me explain," he said as he casually walked behind me, "It is extremely rude to a lady to follow her, no matter what she's doing."

"I'm not just following her…I'm also following Natsu," I growled.

"You're still following her," Cross said, "Besides, you're still not acting within the law. I understand how much you care for this girl, but that doesn't make this morally correct."

"I don't love her," I insisted, not quite sure why.

"I never used the word love…you did," Cross pointed out. I scowled because he was right.

"I'm just following them because I'm worried," I repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I do understand why you're acting so brutish and idiotic, though," Cross said.

"Brutish and idiotic?" I questioned, a little hurt.

"I, of course, wouldn't act that way if I were in the same situation," he said. His silver hair shone in the moonlight and he glanced furtively at me, "Definitely not."

"You don't know anything, Cross," I growled.

"You're right, I know very little about your past. Honestly, if the girl I _cared for _were to kiss me there'd be no chance that I'd reject her like that. You've really _screwed up_, for lack of a better term," Cross said. That did it.

"Stop!" I shouted. I covered my mouth immediately and shrunk into the shadows, forcing Cross back into the spirit world. I had to stay quiet, otherwise Lucy and her idiot companion would hear me. I slumped against the wall. This was really out of hand. I was doing things that didn't make any sense. My brain yelled at me, telling me I was being an idiot, but I couldn't help it. As soon as I heard that Lucy—because she was the subject of every one of my thoughts as of late—was going on a dangerous job with _him _it made me instinctively follow them. I'd reacted just like a cornered cat, puffing myself up and hissing…figuratively, of course. And yet…I still hurt. I couldn't help but wonder if Lucy would ever trust me again.

Every time I started giving it a lot of thought, I remembered something. She'd mentioned something before she'd left me that day. Something that confused me: 'I'll fulfill my promise to myself.'

My mind spun every time I thought about it. She'd even apologized to me! What for?! I couldn't stand it. I was restless…angry, confused, hurt, lost…pained. I was mad at myself. I think, deep down, I knew where all of those less-than-desirable emotions were coming from, but at the time I didn't want to admit it.

"Natsu, you're such an idiot," Lucy said. Happiness shone in her voice. I hated the way she called him an idiot. It was so painfully clear that she _didn't _think him an idiot when she called him one. It was most likely that she thought _I _was an idiot. I was one, after all. That was enough…I had to stop wallowing in self-pity.

"Am not!" Natsu protested playfully. I slumped against the wall. They'd stopped walking—something I was only aware due to the lack of their footsteps resounding throughout the alleyways—and were now just standing together, not far from where I was.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Lucy said quietly.

I peeked around the corner. Natsu places one hand on her head and she looked up, her eyes watering. Natsu smiled and I grimaced, "You know I'd do anything for you. You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't expect this…any of this, though."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned. He looked legitimately concerned about her. It only served to anger me further. I attempted to clamp down on that particular emotion; I didn't succeed.

"You're talking about what he said…that he didn't want you?" Natsu asked grimly.

Lucy looked up abruptly, "Not that!" I stared. "I could care less about that! Well, that not wholly true. I'm just as selfish as any other person when it comes to these things, but that's not what surprised me. I…he told me that he'd lost everyone he knew. Everyone except for his brother! I only lost my parents; it nearly ruined me! Can you imagine how he must feel? How he's been feeling this whole time! That's what I didn't expect. I didn't expect him to be in so much pain. I asked myself: can I help him? Can I take that pain away?"

Natsu waited for her to continue. So did I. "But I know that such a pain, a pain like he's known and experiences, it won't fade away completely. Even if he's happy on the outside, he won't truly lose it. It will always be with him. A memory of what's happened to him. A memory of the girl that he loves." I froze. My heart was pounding. I clutched my painful chest. She knew. I kept repeated it in my head like a mantra: _she knows, she knows, she knows_. Why!? Why did I care?! Why did this bother me!?

"And I can't…" she broke down, leaning heavily on Natsu's chest. To my surprise, my vision blurred. I touched my cheek. It was wet. "I can't ever be better than that girl! Someone that he loved, the Jacin loved…I can never be better than her! I can never beat her! And…that means that I won't be able to help him!" I wanted to leap out of the shadows, to tell her that it was alright…that _everything _was alright. I didn't want her to cry. I didn't want her to take my pain. I clenched my hands into fist and gasped for air. My chest hurt. My head hurt. Worst of all, though, _Lucy _was hurting.

"Luce," Natsu said quietly, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. I seethed. "Luce," he repeated. She squeaked. "I know that you love him, but maybe you should let him go. If it's really as bad as you think it is, then…maybe you can't save him from his past. There are other people here for you. You're not alone in this." The rage was building.

"You expect me to leave him like that? To let him be?" Lucy shouted. More tears.

Natsu was silent for a moment before he looked away, "He's hurt you, Lucy. I can see it. I know you, so I can see it clearly. Clearer than anyone else." That wasn't true. I knew. I knew that she was hurt; that the fault was mine and mine alone. Who was he to say something like that, that he knew her the best. "I don't like it. I don't like him. You're hurting yourself, trying to save him. And have you ever considered that he doesn't _want _to be saved?" he questioned.

To be saved. Did I need that? Did I want that? I didn't even know what that meant. It confused me. To be saved. Was I in danger? Was I in need of saving? What did that…even mean? I was lost. I was angry. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to step into the light, but froze when Lucy spoke.

"Natsu, I love him!" Lucy shouted. She wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were furious. She was determined. Somehow, she seemed more beautiful than she ever had before. She was…glowing? I'm not sure how to describe it. It was really those eyes, though, that got me. She was full of life, her eyes sparkling like fire. They were sparkling for my sake. My chest panged with her words.

"But he doesn't love you!" Natsu yelled back. He'd lost his temper. Lucy flinched back and he realized his folly. He tried to take it back. She looked away. He reached for her arm. That was where I drew the line. Who was he to say that I'd hurt her, that he hated me for it, when he'd just done the same? The darkness wasn't where I belonged anymore.

Natsu flew backwards. He slammed into the wall, his body crushing several crates along the side of the canal. He almost tumbled into the water, but I caught his shirt and pulled him back. I pressed my blade to his neck, the curve of the sword curling around his throat. "You don't have any right!" I yelled. He stared at me in shock. That satisfied me. I didn't like him thinking he was better than me. This was better.

"J-Jacin?" Lucy said quietly, her breath caught in her throat. I looked in her direction.

"How did you know?" I growled.

"Know?" she asked. She took a step back. I realized I was probably glaring at her and attempted to soften my expression. She eased a bit.

"How did you know about Abigail?" I said again, my voice a bit calmer.

"No right for what?" Natsu shouted. I turned to him and stabbed him with my glare. He stared back angrily.  
>"Shut up, <em>Natsu<em>," I spat his name out like it sickened me.

"Othos told me," Lucy said quietly. I made a mental note to punish him later. Not that he would care. He'd brush me off like he always did. _You're just a little boy, _he would say. I'd remind him that I was his key-holder. He'd shut up.

"No right to what?!" Natsu shouted.

"To lie!" I shouted. I could hear Lucy trying to calm me down, trying to tell me to stop. My vision was blurred by anger.

"I didn't lie!" he yelled back, shoving me off of him, "About anything!"

"You lied!" I said, reaching for my keys. Natsu's fists began to glow.

"I didn't!"

"Stop saying that!"

"I never said a lie!"

"You said I didn't love her!" I screamed. I froze. My words had surprised me. I didn't know that I loved her. I didn't think that was true at all. I'd had real love. It wasn't anything like this; the anger, the frustration, the pain, and the jealousy…wait, jealousy?

"Jacin?" said Lucy. I couldn't look at her. I'd just said something that…might not have been true. This certainly wasn't anything like what I'd had with Abigail. It was worse than that…it hurt me. Abigail had never hurt me like what was happening right then was hurting me.

"What did you just say?" Lucy asked. I didn't have time to answer that question.

"Stop talking!" Natsu roared as he lunged for me. Sparks flared and fire roared. I can't say his eyes weren't intimidating, but I was angrier than he was. I was sure of that, at least. I wasn't sure about anything else, but that was one thing that I was fairly confident about.

For a moment I thought I wouldn't make it in time, but I was just quick enough. I pulled a key off my ring and called forth a spirit, Grentha. Darkness oozed around us, a familiar darkness. I suddenly felt cold. Natsu's eyes went wide as he plummeted towards me.

"You dare assault my key-holder?" hissed a voice. It echoed in my head. I felt it in my chest. I can remember the first time I'd met Grentha. I'd practically run away.

A cloud of darkness swirled in front of me and suddenly exploded. The force knocked Natsu back, but he landed on his feet. Grentha wasn't my most powerful spirit, but she was certainly intimidating. Green eyes flashed in the darkness and a head and shoulders emerged. She was wearing her dark, shredded cloak as she always was; it concealed her face, but her eyes still glowed in the darkness where her face should be. I wondered to myself if she actually possessed a face.

Grentha hovered a few feet above the ground, tendrils of darkness teeming around her like snakes. Grentha extended her hand, her pail, delicate fingers grasping one of the tendrils. It solidified and became a deadly looking scythe. Lucy gasped and took a step back. "You think this'll scare me away! You're dead wrong!" Natsu shouted. He lunged for Grentha, but she easily deflected his blow.

"Fool!" she growled. She swung at him, but he hurled himself backwards, narrowly dodging her attack. He was faster than he looked. Grentha stood—or rather floated—still, staring at him. She waited. This was something I'd seen her do many times before. I readied my swords, drawing them from their sheathes at my waistline.

"Jacin, don't hurt him!" Lucy shouted desperately.

"I can't promise that," I said under my breath. "Don't hurt him!"

Natsu apparently wasn't the patient type, but I'd seen that coming. So had Grentha. She glanced at me briefly as Natsu ran towards her, fists blazing. I nodded subtly. I'd seen this before. Such a naïve opponent as Natsu would definitely…

"How about…this!" Natsu shouted as he bolted past Grentha. Grentha simply watching him run. I tensed, but grinned. He noticed that I'd been expecting this at the last moment.

"Nice try, but I can see right through you," I said. I leapt into the air, flipping right over Natsu's empty head, and slashed out. Natsu yelled out as I landed easily on my feet. Natsu turned and stared at me. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. I barely registered it.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" he asked. He stood completely still, but it wasn't like he could move. I smiled and sheathed my blades. This idiotic duel was over.

"Grentha has the ability to see your weakest point. Your soft spot, so to speak. I simply had to target that spot with…"

"My help," said a voice.

"…his help," I finished. Gallego stepped into the light. Natsu's eyes narrowed. Lucy gasped, "When did you…"

"Same time I summoned Grentha," I said calmly.

"You can do that?" Lucy asked, "I summoned _one _of your platinum spirits and it nearly drained me! Two at the same time?" I stared at her and then turned away. I still wasn't comfortable looking directly at her, much less so when she was staring at me in wonder.

"I paralyzed you," I said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted, "How?"

"Why don't you find out?" I asked, grinning, "It's not like it matters, though. You still lost. Why? Because you're cocky."

"Cocky?" Natsu shouted. I nodded to Gallegos and he frowned.

"But I—" he began.

"Come on, we can't keep him like this forever," I interrupted. Gallegos nodded as if he was just asked to jump off of a cliff. Natsu suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"I'm not cocky!"  
>"You have a very large ego, and thus you got sloppy. You truly believed that you'd tricked me, and didn't even remotely doubt that I knew what you were about to do. That's what left you wide open." I knelt beside him, "You shouldn't been more careful. Maybe I wouldn't have been able to get that onto you."<p>

Natsu looked confused and then lifted his shirt. Right above his right hip was the subject of our conversation. "A gear," I said. Indeed, what I was pointing at was a gear. It hovered over his skin by about half an inch, a slight green glowing casted down in Natsu' stomach. "Get it off me!" he shouted.

"It'll disappear after a few minutes."

"That's how you controlled him?" Lucy asked. I straightened up and stood. I could practically feel her standing beside me.

"Usually its harder than that, though," I said honestly, "You mind is very susceptible." With that I turned and walked away. Gallego walked beside me. I didn't remember being so aware of her before. It surprised me.

"We could have had more fun with him," he said.

I frowned, "Sometimes you scare me."

"_I _scare you and _she _doesn't?" Gallegos questioned as he pointed to Grentha who was silently floating beside us.

"She might look scary, but she's not on the inside. I think it's your sadistic tendencies that really worry me," I said.

"Sadistic?" he huffed. Yeah, it was what was inside the gearmaster that scared me. On the outside he looked relatively normal. He had wavy, silver hair that reached his shoulders a matching set of metallic eyes. The only odd thing about him was the giant gear that stuck out of his head and the screws that littered his body. He crossed his arms, "Sadistic."

"You are a sadist," Grentha said in her usual monotone voice. I tried to hold in my laugh. This was one of the most hilarious spirit combinations I had, and I did use them together quite a bit.

"Jacin! Wait!" Lucy shouted. Grentha and Gallegos took the cue and vanished at that very instant. _Thanks, guys. Abandon me, why don't you?_

I kept walking. I felt like I couldn't face her after saying…what I'd said.

She grumbled something and grabbed the back of my shirt. I stopped walking and she didn't let go. I shivered at her touch, suddenly wanting to shrink away. "Don't leave," she said quietly. "Don't leave."

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"I…know that you didn't really mean it," she said. I recoiled. "I understand," she said. Her hand slid off my back and I suddenly felt cold. Should I…deny it? Say that I had meant what I'd said? But…did I?

"Lucy," I started. I knew what to say. It wouldn't cover everything, but I could at least do this much for her, "I don't dislike you. I actually like you a lot. I'm just not sure about anything. And…I'm sorry. So, so, sorry." My voice cracked and I lowered my head, "I hurt you. I know that. I didn't mean it…anything that I said."

"Yes, you did," she said. My heart pounded and I couldn't help myself any longer. I turned and grabbed her face, turning it towards me. I stared at her, into her brown eyes.

"No!" I shouted. I suddenly felt weak. My head slumped against hers, "No." Lucy was silent. I looked up and saw something I didn't expect. Her face was bright red and her eyes were wide. I suddenly felt hot. I panicked and snatched my hands back.

"Sorry!" I said, surprised. She stared at me.

"I'm…not angry at you," she said, "I want you to know that." I stared. How could she not be mad at me? "I should apologize. I've put you through all this…pain. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to. I wanted to pull you out of all that darkness, and to do so I caused you pain."

"What are you…talking about?"

"You're in so much pain. I haven't known you long, and there's so much I don't know about you, but I know that much. I knew that moment I saw you, you know. That you were in pain. That I didn't want you to be. Somewhere along the way, I grew to love you. I'm sorry for that as well. I know that hurt you."

Hurt me? "Don't apologize!" I said desperately. She looked up at the sudden change in my voice. I stared at her. She clutched herself for comfort. I glanced at my palms, "You…look like her."

She took a sudden breath, "Like Abigail?"

"I didn't realize it when I first saw you. You…remind me of her. You eyes. Your laugh. Your smile. They're so similar."

"I'm sorry," she said. I looked up and saw tears on her cheeks. She tried to hide them with her hair, but it didn't work. I reached forward hesitatingly and wiped them away.

"Don't cry," I said. She sniffed. Something caught my eye and I looked up. "What the—"

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu shouted. He was running towards us, having rounded the corner we were behind. I clutched Lucy's wrist only to have it ripped from my grasp.

A beat of wings. A screech. Sharp talons. Terrified brown eyes. I shouted. "Lucy!" It was too late. She was gone.

I felt emptier than I ever had before.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE'S SOME IMPORTANT STUFF HERE! READ IT?<strong>

**Confusing, yes? Sorry, sorry. Next chapter, I promise! I can't promise, however, when that chapter'll be published. Sorry, sorry again! Anyways, leave me a review and give me feedback. Yay feedback! I do like me my feedback. ;) **

**What do you think just happened in those last few words? Sparks your curiosity, doesn't it? *****Evil cackle***** You'll have to wait!**

**PS**

**My goal is to get ****100**** reviews. You think I can? I'm personally a doubter, but telling your friends about my story would help…not that you have to. Just saying. Putting that one out there. I could always blackmail you and say that unless I get 100 I won't write another chapter.**

…

**JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that to you guys. Besides, I love writing so much that I doubt I could just stop doing it with a snap of my fingers. Welp, leave me a review if you'd like. I'd certainly love that. Goals are made to be accomplished, right?**

**ONE LAST THING!**

**I know that Natsu sort of lost pretty easily, like…really easily. Like I always say, (I feel like this should be my catchphrase), it'll be explained later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand, here's the OC List:<strong>

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will. Sassy. **

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). Water, fire, earth, and wind, (respectively). **

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits. **

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. A strange duo who are somewhat catlike in appearance.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key. Very intimidating appearance. Also very protective of Jacin. **

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key. Is able to paralyze people and is slightly, (or maybe very), sadistic.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. Disapproves of stalking. **

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	10. Drau Cagliari

_~Lucy~_

"So this is her, eh?" growled a voice. My eyes felt like they were glued shut. I didn't remember losing consciousness, but apparently I had. After all, the grogginess still ruled over me.

"This is her," said a different voice. This one was gentle. It slid over me like warm honey. Another man, but he didn't sound nearly as intimidating as the first had. "Ridius wouldn't fail me," said the gentle voice. Listening to him almost made me want to fall asleep again. I reminded myself that I couldn't do that.

"Of course, Boss," said the gruff man. Boss?

"Bring her," said the boss.

"Yes, sir." I heard a shuffling of footsteps. A door slammed shut. More footsteps, getting closer. I could hear someone breathing near me.

"The Boss said to bring you," said the man. I decided it was wise to remain 'unconscious'. I wasn't sure where I was or what situation I was in. I wasn't going to do anything until I'd figured it all out.

I was engulfed in the man's horrible smell and he slung me over his shoulder. I tried not to gag and actually—astonishingly—managed to keep it in…my lunch, that is. The disgusting man whistled as he carried me through was seemed to be a series of doors, (I could tell because I heard them opening and closing). We walked through one final door and the man stopped, "This is where we part ways, Girlie." I won't lie; I was relieved. He threw me down and I expected the unpleasant sensation of unforgiving concrete, but was instead greeted by a warm, comfortable mattress. It didn't smell, either! The door shut and I slowly opened my eyes.

I stared up at the ceiling. It was a warm pastel color, the walls the same. The walls looked like they'd been freshly painted. It was bright; light poured in through the large windows on the wall to my right. The bed I sat in was a princess bed, elegant red curtains dipping down from the elegantly carved mahogany frame above. Other than the bed, there was an evident lack of furnishing in the room. Somehow that made the room seem colder.

I eased myself out of the bed and felt a sharp stinging sensation on my right arm. I looked down to see that the fabric that previously covered my shoulder was ripped open and a large, red gash stared up at from beneath the rip. I winced and touched the reddened, agitated skin beside it, "How did this happen?"

I looked up, and, more carefully this time, walked to the window. I looked out and saw something I didn't expect. A large, bright green lawn spread out for as far as I could see. There were a few groundskeepers—or at least that's what they seemed to be—who were milling about, tending to the vast expanses of brilliantly colored flowerbeds. People roamed the grass almost as if they were zombies, occasionally stopping to stare at the flowers or look up at the puffy clouds that drifted by.

The view shocked the remaining exhaustion out of me. As I started to return to myself, I realized something. There was something in my hand. I'd been clutching it so tightly that my knuckles were white and the object was digging into my skin. I lifted my arm and slowly opened my fist.

I gasped and clapped a hand to my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes as the memories all flooded back to me. I'd been talking with Jacin, my heart pounding. Then, all of a sudden, I was ripped away from him and lifted into the air. Something like…a giant bird, maybe, had snatched me up. That must have been how I'd gotten the angry red marks on my shoulder. He'd grabbed me, but it was no use. I'd reached for him, but I'd barely touched him before I'd lost consciousness.

That was probably when I'd ripped the chain that held Othos's key from Jacin's neck. That was why I was holding my one connection to Jacin in my hand. Uneasiness flooded throughout me, but it was coupled with relief. I was comforted, reassured, by the presence of Othos. It felt like Jacin was there with me, even though he was most likely far away.

I heard the door open and immediately stuffed the key into my pocket. If I were in a hostile situation, they definitely wouldn't let Othos stay with me. Hiding him would be safer. I didn't want to part with him, so I hid him. I turned slowly once I was satisfied that the gate key was properly concealed.

My back pressed against the warm window, the sun dully heating my skin. I stared at the man before me. He had midnight black hair, stick straight, that was cut short. He had pale skin that highly contrasted with his hair. What I couldn't stop staring at, though, was the eyes that were partially concealed by his hair. They seemed like they could go on forever, just like a black abyss. He looked me directly in the eye, not afraid at all.

"You have…sad eyes," I said quietly. He looked surprised. Heck, _I _was surprised. Why had I just said that? I'd just blurted it out like an idiot.

He gently shut the door behind him and sighed deeply, "If you were to ask me, 'sad' would not be the word I would use to describe myself." I watched as he walked across the room and closing the distance between us. I pressed myself against the window. "You needn't be afraid. I won't harm you."

"Tell that to your bird," I shot back. He looked troubled.

"I'm truly sorry about that, but sometimes he doesn't know his own strength," said the man with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes. That made me uncomfortable. "This is for you."

He offered me a snow-white flower, a rose. I didn't take it. "It's my policy to not accept gifts from strangers…or kidnappers, for that matter. _You _are both," I said, inching away. Something about his presence made me uncomfortable. A quiet voice in the back of my head told me to run from him, that he wasn't nearly as friendly as one might think. The flowers and false smiles wouldn't fool me. Not one bit.

"That's awfully rude," he stated, looking a bit disappointed.

"Not particularly," I said in return. He slowly backed away and gently placed the rose on my bed.

"I don't mean your policy. I think that's quite reasonable," he said. He then looked at me and I was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu. He was suddenly somewhat familiar. "I mean the fact that you don't remember me. _That's _rude," he said, "Lucy Heartfilia."

"I-I don't know you," I said, but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself. Was I trying to convince myself?

He stepped closer to me, but I didn't move away. "Lucy Heartfilia. The little girl who saw it all. I've been looking for you for a long, long time. Luckily for me, you created a link between yourself and that boy. It made it easy for me to find you," he cooed. He stroked my cheek and I recognized his touch.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you mean? Boy?" My voice was weak and the words rushed from my mouth.

He eyes shone, "You poor thing. So you really don't remember anything? What a pity."

I crumbled to my knees and looked up at him, tears forming. He knelt beside me and put a hand on my head, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You'll get to see her soon." I didn't care about any of that. I suddenly longed to see Jacin. I need him. I wanted his warmth, his arms. I pressed a hand over my pocket, the presence of Othos reassuring me.

"See who?" I asked quietly.

He stood and walked to the door, opening it. He turned and looked me in the eye briefly, "Your sister, of course."

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

The wall had a scuff on it. It was about the size of my thumb and an ugly greyish-black color. It also had a dent. That was probably from someone colliding with it at an unusually high speed. I'd seen that happen in this guild before. I glanced up and realized that some of the paint was peeling. I stared at it. A sharp shadow was cast by the curling paint, creeping down the wall in the afternoon sunlight. I bet it'd been a while since this wall was painted. I wanted to reach forward and smooth the paint back into place, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My arms felt heavy.

"…cin." I kept staring at the paint. "Jac…" I decided that the scuff had actually been more interesting, so I directed my stare there instead. "Jacin!" shouted a voice. I jumped and tumbled from the chair I'd been sitting in.

"What?!" I shouted, "There's no need to be so loud. I'd actually like to retain my hearing ability!"

"I've been calling you for a while now, but you've been off in la-la-land." I got to my feet and staring at Mirajane. I averted my gaze and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sorry," I said under my breath. Gentle hands took hold of my own. I looked up.

"We're all worried, Jacin," she said with shimmering eyes, "But we'll get her back. We always do. She'll be alright, I just know it." Her words practically went in one ear and out the other. I nodded numbly. "The Master wants you," she said. I nodded again and shambled out of the door. My energy had been really limited lately. Simply walking seemed to drain me.

I eased the door open only to meet eyes with Makarov. "Master," I said respectfully, bowing my head and sitting down.

"Jacin," he said back, his eyes following me as I eased into the chair. I leaned heavily on the armrest, relying on it to keep my upright. "You seem unwell."

I glanced at him and buried my fingers in my hair, nodding slightly, "Yeah." That was the longest response I could manage.

"Perhaps now is not the best time to have this discussion," he said skeptically. I summoned my energy and sat up.

"No. I'm alright," I said. Whatever this was, I wanted to get it over with. I needed to get some rest so that I could find Lucy. I knew she'd be waiting for me, wherever she was. Unfortunately, getting rest is hard when you're being plagued by unrelenting nightmares. I'd relived Abigail's death and Lucy's abduction over and over again in my sleep. It had gotten to the point that I avoided beds of comfortable surfaces so that I wouldn't have to see those things again.

The Master sighed and nodded his head, "Very well, then." He opened his mouth to tell me something, but was interrupted.

"What is it? I've got something to do! I don't have time for this!" Natsu shouted as he barged into the room, "What are you thinking?! I have to go get Lucy!"

"Sit down, Natsu," the Master said sternly. Apparently it was enough to force Natsu into the seat beside me, even though some grumbles accompanied him.

"Now that both of you are here, I can get to the point," said Makarov. He looked at Natsu and then to me. "It's about Lucy." I froze. Suddenly, I was wide-awake. I sat up straighter as Natsu squirmed in his chair.

The Master hesitated. "Well!? What is it!?" Natsu shouted.

"I…believe I know where she is," said the Master. I stared. Why had he waited so long to tell us this? It was concerning to say the least. "But you won't like it, Jacin." That was much, much more than concerning.

"Tell me," I said, staring defiantly at Makarov. I would overcome whatever he thought would upset me. I would overcome it for Lucy. I owed her that much.

"First I must tell you something." He was directing his words towards me. "For months, we've been watching one man. The Magic Council considers him to be a significant threat, and I wouldn't argue with them on the matter. His name is Drau Cagliari."

"What sort of name is that!?" Natsu shouted. It seemed he was incapable of controlling the volume of his voice. I waited for the Master to continue.

"He's a powerful mage, and he's planning something. We're not sure what."

"What does this all have to do with me?" I asked. I was a little worried about what he would say.

"You've…encountered his wrongdoings before," said the Master. I tensed. A lump formed in my throat.

"He used to be the leader of a posse of bandits. They went around stealing and pillaging…murdering. But they were always looking for something, searching. I believe they found what they were looking for."

"Don't tell me—"

"The attacks stopped after your village, Jacin. I'm not sure what they wanted, but they found it there. Drau is responsible for the siege on your home." I felt weak. The man who'd murdered my friends and family, who'd destroyed everything I held dear, had also taken Lucy from me. Anger rose within me, boiling over. No. I wouldn't let him have her. I wouldn't let him take her from me. The only girl left who could make me smile…I wouldn't let her be taken by this Drau person.

"All the more reason to take him down!" Natsu said, getting to his feet and heading for the door, "Come on, Jacin. Let's go get Lucy back!"

I didn't move. I was immersed in thoughts of the man on the dark horse. The one who had killed Abigail. This Drau person…Drau must have ordered him to do it. He was probably part of the group of bandits, so he must have been under orders from Drau...to kill her.

"Jacin, I don't know what happened to you, but I know you'll come. I know you'll face your fears. Because you love her," Natsu said. His words sounded like they pained him, like he didn't want to say them. He walked out the door. I'd barely heard his words, but they were clear to me. Natsu thought that I loved Lucy. I couldn't imagine it. Loving someone seemed impossible after Abigail. I'd lost my ability to love anyone in that way…forever. Right?

I stood up and turned to Makarov. He gave me brief directions and then told me, "I'm only sending you and Natsu. It's the only way you'll be able to get in." I didn't question that.

I stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me. My mind was filled with Lucy, Abigail, and Drau. Someone tugged at my pants. "Jacin, are you leaving?"

I looked down to see my little brother. He was staring up at me expectantly. My thoughts softened a bit. "Yeah, buddy. Sorry about that. I'll be back, though."

"Wh-Why?" he asked. I hugged him so that he wouldn't cry, picking him up so that his feet dangled high above the ground

"Lucy's far away, so I have to go and get her. You miss her, right?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, nodding against my shoulder.

"Then I _really _have to go. Since you miss her so much. I'll bring her back. She probably misses you, too." I set him down gently and led him to the guildhall. Natsu was waiting for me, leaning against the doorframe. He glanced up when I entered the hall and shot me an impatient look. I figured that it was a miracle that he hadn't run off by now. The only thing keeping him here was the fact that he'd left the room before learning the whereabouts of Drau.

I knelt beside Roawin and smiled, "Stay here while I'm gone. I'll see you soon, little brother."

"Bring Lucy back. She misses me," Roawin said. He reached up and brushed the hair from my eyes. I kissed him on the forehead and turned away. It briefly dawned on me that, if this guy was really as dangerous as Makarov had said he was, I might not come back to him. I brushed the thought aside. There was no way I would leave Roawin alone. Not ever. I wasn't going to die.

"Took you time," Natsu mumbled as we stepped outside.

"Be quiet," I grumbled back, "Let's just go get Lucy back."

Natsu grinned and slapped my on the back painfully, "I've been waiting for you to say that!"

* * *

><p><strong>As they always say: the plot thickens! Are things starting to connect in your head? It's sort of complicated, and a little strange, but you'll understand it for sure. Yes, in case you were questioning my judgment and or sanity, I did give Lucy a sister. She had a sister in my story. Sorry if you don't like it, but its necessary to the plot. It's almost starting to look like a mystery at this point, isn't it? If you haven't figured it out, you probably freak out when you do. I sort of made it up as I went along, so if there are any holes in the plot, don't blame me! <strong>

**Leave me a review, please! (I feel like there was a disappointingly minimal amount of romance in this chapter. I feel romance-deprived. Sob.)**

**Your ever-present OC List (as requested):**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

**Drau Cagliari - the leader of a dissolved bandit organization. Responsible for kidnapping Lucy _and _killing Abigail, (indirectly on the latter, it seems)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will. Sassy.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). Water, fire, earth, and wind, (respectively).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. A strange duo who are somewhat catlike in appearance.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key. Very intimidating appearance. Also very protective of Jacin.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key. Is able to paralyze people and is slightly, (or maybe very), sadistic.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. Disapproves of stalking.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	11. Duplicate

**What? I actually managed to upload? Sorry about the waiting period, but I've got a chapter for you. Finally. **

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

"So this is it?" Natsu asked. We both stared together. It, surprisingly, hadn't taken that long to arrive at our destination. That could probably be attributed to our obvious rush. We'd been sprinting through train stations and across the countryside for the past two days. Somehow, I hadn't gotten tired once. We'd barely slept the whole time, yet I was still full of energy.

"This is it," I said quietly. The castle in front of us was huge. We were looking down on it from a cliff side. I could tell it was tall even from a bird's eye view. It was impressive to say the least. Black stone upon black stone piled on top of each other until, all together, they created what seemed to be a living, dark entity. The castle twisted in some places and leaned perilously to the side in others. It didn't move when you looked at it, but the castle's lifelike demeanor almost made one expect it to get up and walk away.

"That's a weird building," Natsu said.

"Sometimes your intellectual capabilities _astound _me," I said, obviously channeling my inner sarcastic nature.

"I know," he said proudly. With that he started down the nearly vertical descent. I rubbed my temples. If I had to choose someone to travel with, it would not be Natsu. Still, I appreciated his help. I knew that he was close to Lucy. There was no way Makarov would've been able to convince him to stay behind. I still felt that annoying pressure in my chest whenever I thought about how close the two were, though. Maybe, after we'd gotten Lucy back, that feeling would go away.

"Wait up, idiot," I called.

"Not an idiot!" he yelled over his shoulder. I sighed and jogged after him. Just as I caught up with him, though, a rock tumbled out from under my foot.

"Shit," I gasped as I reached for a handhold. There wasn't one, though. My hands flailed as I lost my balance. Time seemed to slow down as air rushed past me. I could hear my heart pumping in my ears.

"Jacin!" I heard Natsu shout.

"You punk!" shouted another voice. I suddenly decided that it wouldn't be all that bad to tumble down the hill. Death didn't seem that bad in comparison to what was up on the narrow pathway. A pain erupted in my wrist as a rock hard hand clamped onto it. I was yanked up and thrown into the air. After a momentary weightlessness, I tumbled back down to the path. I smacked against the dirt. Hard.

"What do you think you're doing making me worry like that!?" shouted a voice.

"Brezza, sometimes I wish you were more ladylike." I opened my eyes to see her crouching beside me, her short, navy hair just as unkempt as always. Her bright blue eyes held a slight amusement. "What's so funny?"

"Just that I saved your life. Again," she said with a smile. When she tilted her head, the earrings that lined the side of her left ear caught my eye.

"You got another piercing, didn't you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yup! That makes…" she hesitated. She whipped out her fingers and started counting, "Nine!" I groaned.

"I worry about you sometimes." She hauled me to my feet. "Easy! You're going to rip my arm out of its socket!"

"Stop being such a wimp," she grumbled, "And that's no way to treat your savior."

"Oh, yeah. Whose savior is who?" I snapped. She fell silent and looked at her feet. That was her habit. She did that whenever she was feeling self-conscious of guilty. It usually happened whenever I mentioned her past. We both knew that I'd saved her from her old master. That man had a distinct habit of _overusing _his spirits. I'd found her there and taken her away. That was also why I was hesitant to use Brezza, because I hated remembering how she used to be.

"Sorry," she said quietly. I smiled and patted her head.

"Thanks for helping me. You can go back now," I said with a smile. She nodded and vanished.

"You should really watch your step," Natsu said, bounding up to me, "I seriously thought you were going to die for a second there."

"She wouldn't let me die even if I wanted to," I said, laughing a bit. I brushed the dirt from my jeans and cracked my neck, rolling my head around on my shoulders.

"Try not to die, ok," he said and then turned again.

"Wow! That sounded like you cared!" I said, exaggerating my shock, (I actually was surprised, though).

"Don't get too full of yourself," Natsu said, not bothering to turn when he spoke to me.

"Nothing you could say would make me feel full of myself," I said honestly. He stopped walking and turned to stare at me. I fought the urge to fidget under his glare, (or to leap off of the cliff).

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, stepping towards me. Despite the fact that I was taller than him by about two inches, he was still intimidating.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"'Nothing you could say would make me feel full of myself' is what you said," Natsu repeated. It wasn't like I didn't remember. Actually, I just didn't want to explain. I didn't have a choice anymore, though.

"I've never been good for anything. A long time ago, because of me, the girl I loved died," I said sternly, my throat closing. Natsu's jaw dropped. That was the reaction I expected, though. He was pretty stupid, after all.

Finally, his jaw snapped shut again, "You feel guilty, don't you?"  
>I felt a pang. Yeah, I did feel guilty. "Wouldn't you?"<p>

"Depends."

"On?"

"How she died. Did you try?"

"Yeah…I did."  
>"Then I wouldn't feel guilty. If I tried my hardest to save that person, I wouldn't feel guilty. And you shouldn't worry about Lucy, either. We'll save her."<p>

I stared. How did he know that I was…it was obvious, wasn't it? I was more than worried about her. I'd practically been dead when I realized that she'd been taken.

"Yeah," I said, but Natsu was already way ahead of me. I hadn't realized I'd been spacing out thinking of things that couldn't possibly be true. What snapped me back into the present was the glowing of one of my keys in the corner of my eye. I looked down. "Fleure?"

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

"Othos, can you hear me? I don't know the words to call you out. I'm not sure I have enough energy left to summon you. Can you come on your own?"

"It's amusing watching you speak to a key like you think I'm inside," said a voice behind me. I leapt into the air, simultaneously launching off of the bed and yelping. My back slammed against the floor and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked the guard who had been positioned outside of my door for the past two days. He barged inside and the door slammed against the opposite wall.

"I'm fine. I just fell. I'm sorry," I said, propping myself up onto my elbows.

"Be careful, Miss. If you were hurt, Boss would kill me," he said. I could hear the obvious worry in his voice, but knew it wasn't for my sake. All the people in this place seemed a bit cold. Even the maid who brought me my meals was harsh despite her gentle appearance.

"Of course. I apologize again," I said, standing and sitting on my bed. He nodded finitely and shut the door again. I waited a few seconds after I heard the click of the lock before I whispered, "Othos, you still there?"

He shimmered into sight and nodded, "I didn't leave. Tell me, why were you so submissive to him. You seemed to possess a fighting spirit last I saw you, but you simply apologized repetitively."

"Because if I hadn't I'd be in big trouble," I mumbled.

Othos glanced around the room, "What is this place?"

I hesitated and then answered, "Big trouble." He smirked.

"You've gotten yourself kidnapped, haven't you?" he asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I wasn't kidnapped…I was abducted. There's a difference," I argued.

"The only difference is that one contains the word 'kid'. That is, after all, why I chose to say _kid_napped."

"Please, I'm not a child."

"Then why did you get kidnapped?"

"Shut up, ok? Let's drop it. I just need your help to get out of here."

"You need my help? How can _I _help?"

"I need to escape this room, but the guard is always watching him. You can do that creepy eye thing and make him pass out, right? I'd use violence, but all of the prospective weapons are nailed to the floor. I mean, I could stab him with your key, but—"

"_Don't _even think about it," he said, "And I suppose I do owe you quite a lot."

"Huh?"

"I owe you," he said, standing and pacing towards the door.

"For what?" I asked, following closely behind him. He paused for a moment as if he were thinking.

"You'll find out," he said, turning towards the door. He knocked on it, leaving me hanging.

"What kind of answer it that?" I practically shouted. I didn't like it when people dangled secrets in front of me.

"Miss, what are you shouting about?" asked the guard. I heard the clunking sound that accompanied the release of the lock and grinned. "Whatever. I'll interrogate you later. It seems this isn't the time."

"Who are you talking to?" asked the guard. I turned my head towards where Othos had been standing, but he wasn't there.

I maintained eye contact with the man, "I don't have the slightest inkling as to what you're asking." I smiled as Othos appeared again behind the man. He reached up and silently slipped his blindfold off, his eyes remaining closed tightly.

"I do have some advice, though. Next time you disarm someone, make sure you do it properly," I said, "Sorry about this." With that I turned around, staring at the wall behind me. I saw a flash of bluish-white light and then darkness again. I turned cautiously and almost broke into laughter at what I saw.

"You look good together," I said, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, be quiet," Othos growled. The unconscious guard had slumped against Othos's chest and passed out cold. It looked like they were embracing each other. Othos tossed the man aside and the guard collapsed to the ground.

"That was mean," I said, stepping outside. Othos shoved him inside with his foot and shut the door gently, locking it. It was nice being outside the room when the lock slid into place rather than the opposite.

"Alright, we're off, then," I said, starting down the hallway. It seemed unlikely that the rest of the place would be abandoned, so I moved with caution. I turned behind me occasionally to make sure there was no one there.

"This is quite a large place, isn't it?" Othos asked.

"Yeah, but I'd anticipated that. The gardens alone were enormous, so it makes sense that the rest of the place would be big as well," I replied.

"Gardens?"

"Yeah, there were zillions of flowers outside my window," I said, peeking around the corner.

"We should go there…to the garden," he said. I turned and stared.

"Uh…why?"

"We can contact Jacin that way…"

"Seriously? Ok, follow me," I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along behind me.

"Stop pulling like that…it's annoying."

"Be quiet," I hissed.

It took us a while, but we finally stumbled into the garden. The smell of the flowers was almost overwhelming as we walked in between the beds. There were really flowers of every shade and every color in the garden. It was more than impressive.

"Ok, now what?" I asked Othos.

"Wait," he said. I released his hand and watching him as he knelt down beside one of the flowers beds. He took one of the ruby red tulips into his hand and whispered something into it.

"Um…are you ok?" I asked. Last time I checked, whispering to inanimate objects meant you had some sort of mental deficiency. I could see Othos being crazy, though. Easily.

"Quiet," he hissed, putting his ear to the flower. I wanted to grab him and make a run for it. It couldn't be long before someone saw us and locked me up in that god-forsaken room yet again. I most definitely didn't want that.

"Othos, this is really not the time to—"

"Othos, is that you?" asked a voice. I fell silent, staring and crouching beside the blindman.

"Fleure, it seems that Lucy has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. Connect us to Jacin, please."

"Of course! He's really worried," Fleure said. There was a moment of silence before the flower started to glow dimly. I gawked.

"Othos, is that you? Is Lucy with you?" It was Jacin's voice. My heart twisted. Hearing his voice only made me miss him more.

"Yes, she's right h—"

"I'm alright, just a little shaken up. A few holes can't kill me," I said proudly.

There was some silence. "Jacin?" I asked. I stared to panic, thinking that the weird flower had stopped working.

"Sorry, I'm still here. I just…" his voice cracked slightly, "I was really worried."

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"Outside of the castle," he replied.

"Seriously?" I asked, excitement bubbling. Maybe it wouldn't be that difficult to escape the castle after all.

"Oi! Why are you lagging, slowpoke?" yelled a voice in the background.

"Is that Natsu?" I asked.

"Hey, did you hear me? We gotta get down this cliff so that we can save Lucy!" The voice was getting louder, which probably meant that he was getting closer.

"Natsu! Natsu, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Why does your key sound like Lucy?" Natsu asked. I laughed when I heard a sniffing sound.

"Natsu, stop sniffing the key. It is me," I said, clearly amused.

"Lucy! Why are you in a key!?" he shouted.

"Stop shouting! I'm not inside the key, idiot!"

"Then why—"

"Where are you, Lucy?" Jacin asked. I may have been imagining it, but his voice sounded slightly annoyed. "We'll come get you."

"Um…the gardens? Does that help?" I asked.

"I think I can see flowers from up here. Jeez, those are gardens? I thought that was a flower-infested field," Natsu commented.

"Idiotic as usual," Jacin mumbled, "We'll come get you. Stay there, ok?" With that the flower's light diminished and Othos and I were left in complete darkness.

I sighed, "I'm glad you knew that flower trick," I said to him.

"It is useful, isn't i—" Othos froze.

"Othos?" I asked.

"Hm. It seems he's been poisoned. My bad," said a woman's voice behind us.

"Lucy," Othos said, ripping what seemed to be a dart out of his shoulder, "Run." With that he shimmered out of my sight and left me alone, about to face whoever it was that had just sent Othos back to the spirit world.

"It is quite fast-acting poison," said the voice, "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you?" I asked, backing away from the tulips, "Because you don't seem to think that at all."

She laughed and my hair stood on end. I shivered. "You're right! I'm not sorry at all."

I kept backing up, but figured it was too risky to run. I could easily see this person shooting a poison dart at me as I sprinted in the opposite direction. Dying wasn't something I wanted to do today. I silently cursed this situation. Why had I be so reckless as to be caught?

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. Drau has plans for you," she said. I froze as she stepped into the light a dozen feet away from me. The cold blue light coming from one of the nearby windows lit up her features just enough for me to see her face. I gasped.

"Of course, he has plans for me as well," she said with a smile.

"Who…are you?" I asked, stumbling backwards. "Why do you look…"

The girl flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. Her brown eyes gleaming evilly in the light. "Why do I look exactly like you do? Well, that's all part of the plan." She raised her arm and I noticed what looked like a small gun in her right hand. Before I could react, she'd pulled the trigger and I heard a zipping sound as a dart flew through the air. I felt a sharp stinging sensation as the cold metal dug into the skin in my leg. I immediately began to feel dizzy and toppled over. I could barely feel any pain as I hit the ground, though; my body was almost completely numb.

I saw two feet, wearing the exact same shoes I was wearing, walking towards me. They stopped in front of me. Cold fingers shifted my face so that I could look up at my duplicate. "Don't worry. It's just a tranquilizer. You won't die. Not yet," she said. My eyes slammed shut. There was no way I could open them either; it was like they were cemented closed.

If I could have felt anything at all, I would have felt horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that concludes chapter 11. Again, sorry for the lack of updates as of late. I didn't intentionally ignore you, I promise. (nor did I intentionally ignore this story)<strong>

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

**Drau Cagliari - the leader of a dissolved bandit organization. Responsible for kidnapping Lucy _and _killing Abigail, (indirectly on the latter, it seems)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacin's Spirits:<strong>

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will. Sassy.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). Water, fire, earth, and wind, (respectively).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. A strange duo who are somewhat catlike in appearance.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key. Very intimidating appearance. Also very protective of Jacin.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key. Is able to paralyze people and is slightly, (or maybe very), sadistic.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. Disapproves of stalking.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key. Is very fond of piercing various parts of her body. **

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	12. Jacin's Realization

**It's been forever! Sorry 'bout that, but my exams are over now. Woo! Summer! So, without further adieu...chapter 12! :D**

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

Usually, when one awakes from unconsciousness, his or her mind fades back into the present. In my case, however, I was startled awake. A freezing water droplet landed smack on my forehead. Let's just say that I wasn't expecting that in my delirious state. It was a bit of a shock.

I jerked upright and my eyes snapped open. "Don't worry. You're not dead. Yet," said a voice.

Looming over me, on my right, was the man I wanted to see the least. "Why am I back in this place?" I asked.

"Because you tried to run away and were subsequently captured," he answered frankly.

"What was your name again?" I asked, "And by 'yet' do you mean that you intend to kill me in the near future?"

He frowned, "Yes, I intend to kill you. My name is Drau. That's all you need to know." It dawned on me that my friends might have been captured as well. I knew that Othos had returned safely to the spirit world, but I didn't have his key any longer.

"Where's Othos?" I asked. Drau pointed to the side table next to my bed with his chin. The familiar key that belonged to Othos lay there. "Why would you just give him back to me?" I asked, taking that key into my hand and holding it tightly.

"You'll not get another chance to use it. Besides, I'm not so cruel as to take it simply because I want it."

"Really? Because you seem like exactly the type of person who would do that."

"I have no interest in materialistic things. I never have."

"Oh, so you've been weird your entire life." A glimmer of amusement shone in his eyes. He turned away from me and opened the door.

"Take this. You might be interested. I'll wait outside until you're finished," he said. With that he tossed a small object to me and slammed the door behind him. I heard that familiar click of the lock and growled.

"Freakin' great," i mumbled. I looked to the object I'd caught just moments ago. It could only be described as a box. Just a box. It was grey and slightly shiny. "What the heck is-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the cube began to glow. It floated away from my fingers and hovered quietly in the air. "I feel like I should have been expecting that." The annoying bluish glow made me want to look away, but I didn't. Suddenly, the glowing vanished. There was a bright flash of light that actually forced me to avert my eyes. I whispered a curse, (which I'm not proud of).

It was quiet as I rubbed my eyes, "I didn't expect a guy like that to be fond of pranks. What a jer-" I immediately stopped talking. There was a familiar voice. It was distance, but it was definitely there. I looked up.

"Lucy!" said the voice. I squinted my eyes and, sure enough, Jacin was standing in front of me.

"Jacin! Jacin, how did you get here?" I practically shouted.

"God, I'm glad you're alright," he said. His facial features collapsed for a moment, pain and worry contorting his usually perfect face. My heart made its presence known very clearly, (by which I mean that the only thing I could hear was it beating).

"Lucy!" said an extremely ecstatic voice.

"Natsu! You're here!" i said. A few tears squeezed from my eyes. "I'm so happy right now."

"I told you I'd be here didn't I?" I said. Only...it wasn't me. My eyes flew open and my head jerked upright.

"What the-" I began.

"Yeah. We need to get out of here. I don't doubt that they have high security here...or something along those lines," Jacin said, holding out his hand to me. I reached forward and then cold understanding slammed into me like a speeding train. He wasn't talking to me. The area in front of me wasn't my well-decorated prison cell; it was the garden. Flowers were everywhere. I took a step back and pressed my mouth closed with my palm so that I wouldn't cry.

"Definitely!" said a cheery voice. My voice. But it wasn't mine. I angrily swiped my idiotic tears away. Stupid tears!

The reality of the situation sunk into me. What was in front of me was a lacrima. I wasn't actually there in the garden, however much I wanted to be. Jacin, (that idiot!), was talking to someone like she was me! I wanted to leap through the lacrima vision and slug him in the face. Couldn't he tell that whoever he was speaking with _wasn't _me!?

"I'm really glad you're here," said my impersonator.

"Stop talking to him, you stupid copycat!" I yelled. I pounded my fist against the wall where the image was being projected. Just then, the girl stepped into view. "Ah, crap," I grumbled. No wonder Jacin was confused. It was that weird lady who looked the same as I did. Like..._exactly _the same. I bet she even had the same number of hairs on her head as I did!

I smiled, "I have to hand it to her. She's a good impersonator." I knew something she didn't, though. I had faith. The girl smiled just as I did and stepped towards Jacin. She reached for him. I bristled. "What the heck are you-" My jaw dropped and my heart twisted painfully. "What kind of person does that!?" I screamed.

Other Me-my official nickname for my counterpart-had wrapped her arms tightly around Jacin's neck. She pressed her body to his chest. I swear, it was like you wouldn't be able to detach her from Jacin with a spatula. I wanted to whip out a can of Mace and spray her directly in her eyes...or her whole face...or all of her. She wouldn't get the smell out of weeks. And I mean the stuff that's used on bears…

"Are you glad I'm here?" she asked seductively. In my point of view, her fluttering eyelashes were revolting. Jacin, however, was clearly enchanted. His stupid cheeks were bright red.

"L-Lucy, what are you doing?" Jacin asked.

"Yeah, _Lucy_, what _are _you doing?" Natsu asked, stepping forward.

"Just having a bit of fun," she said with another lovely little smile.

"You're '_fun_'is seriously starting to piss me off!" I shouted. It wouldn't be long before the jealousy rising inside of me started to brim over the top. Maybe that had already happened? A stupid clone of me was hanging all over the guy I loved! _I _wanted to do that! Ok, so not _quite _like _that, _(I'd have a bit more integrity and self-respect than Lucy No. 2), but i still wanted to do that! Still, it got worse.

All at once, she lunged forward and crushed her lips to Jacin's. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't even manage to produce the howl of outrage that was echoing over and over inside my skull. I just stared. My mouth snapped shut when I realized that Jacin wasn't kissing her in return. _Ha! Experience the utter humiliation that I already have! That's what you get! _Still, it stung seeing him turn me down again. My happiness at her rejection outweighed my own injured heart, though.

Jacin's drew his eyebrows together and he jerked away, "There's something i have to tell-" Before his sentence was finished, a bright flash of light caught my eye. I flinched away as if I was in danger, though I knew that I wasn't. What was the light? Well, that's where my previously-mentioned faith comes into play. That one thing that Other Me didn't know. The one advantage my friends had over Other Me.

"Yes!" I shouted, leaping into the air. I slapped a hand over my mouth, remembering that Drau was just outside the door. If he heard me jumping for joy, he'd probably come in and smack my rising hope back to the ground.

Anyways, back to my cause for rejoice. Natsu, (God bless him), had flame-punched the girl ten feet into the air. She landed with a tumble and eased herself upright again. "Natsu!" Jacin shouted, "What the h-"

"Who are you?" Natsu growled. Yeah, that's right. Take it, Other Me! I fist-pumped.

She grinned, wiping the tiny stream of blood from the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head back, "So...how did you know?"

Natsu grinned, tilting his head cockily to the side, "I'm a dragonslayer." And _that _was my advantage. Natsu's nose couldn't be fooled by someone who simply _looked _like me. Besides, she _had _been acting a bit weird. I was still a bit furious that she'd kissed Jacin. I won't lie; I was more angry about that than anything else.

"I didn't think that such a little guild would have a dragonslayer in its ranks," she said with a cold grin.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacin yelled. I could understand his confusion, but he didn't need to swear because of it. Well, I guess I could take it as a complement. He was angry for my sake. I mean…he thought that Natsu just punched me in the face. His confused face was kind of cute. _Am I allowed to think that about a guy when he'd defending my honor? Well, it was more like he was defending my face, but whatever. _

"That's not Lucy. Lucy wouldn't do something like that. Besides, I know Lucy's smell like it's my own," he said proudly. I wasn't sure that was something to be proud about, but Natsu's puffed up chest spoke differently. I shook my head, an embarrassed yet amused smile creeped across my face.

"Not...Lucy?" Jacin asked, "But she looks like Lucy! She's even wearing Lucy's clothes."

Other Me gently touched her swollen cheek and winced, "Yeah, how do you explain that?"

Natsu's face lit up in panic. He grabbed Jacin's arms and shook him hard, "Jacin! They stripped Lucy!" Jacin's cheeks turned a bit red.

"What are you talking about!?" he shouted.

"You two really are strange," Other Me mumbled, "But then again, I already knew that about you." It was clear that she was directing her statement towards Jacin. He turned his head and stared.

"If you're not Lucy, who are you?" Jacin asked. His voice sounded intimidating. He shoved Natsu off and took a step forward. When she didn't answer him he repeated his question. If I was actually in the garden, I'd probably be suffocated by the sheer amount of testosterone floating in the air there.

"That's hurtful!" she replied, "I can't believe you don't remember me."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"Jacin, don't drop your guard," Natsu warned. Jacin raised his hand to shut Natsu up. To my surprise, it worked.

"You know what else hurts? After you left me, you just found yourself another girl! How cruel of you, Jacin," she said. She wore an annoying fake pout. It wasn't cute. "Oh, but right now I look like your _new _favorite. Maybe I should…" Her skin began to dissolve. Honestly, it was really creepy. The best way I could describe her transformation would be to relate it to sand. It looked similar to sand sliding away from her entire body, cascading down her arms and legs all the way to the grass they stood on.

When the sand-or whatever that creepy stuff was that was falling off of her-stopped, she looked different. Her hair was a light brown color, but not blond like mine. She had brown eyes still, and they were cold and unforgiving. Still, there was a cruel amusement there. She wore my clothes still, but she didn't wear them the same. She was a bit more flat-chested than me, (HA!), so her shirt was a bit loose. Her legs were also thinner and she was a bit shorter. She smiled, "Recognize me now, Loverboy?"

_Loverboy? Really? _The treasure chest of comebacks that I'd just opened slammed shut again when I saw Jacin's face. I held my breath. I'd never seen him like that. He was completely pale, his face almost looking green. His appearance was unnerving to say the least. His hand trembled as he took a step back. I didn't ever want to see him like that. Even worse, there was nothing I could do to help him from here. He fell to his knees and an invisible knife stabbed into my heart. I wanted to reach through the lacrima and, this time, take him into my arms. All of my previous thoughts of punching him were gone. The look on his face told me he needed someone, but I was blocked from him. I was trapped, and I couldn't help him.

Of course, I had no idea as to _why _he had that expression on his face. The reason didn't matter, though. At least that's what I thought at the time. How idiotic I was, though.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled. He took a step forward and stood in between Jacin, who was now on his knees and staring blankly at the girl, and my copycat. I was too busy worrying about Jacin to pay attention to what the girl was about to say. I'd reached out and touched Jacin's pale face that was projected against the wall when she next spoke.

"I am called Abigail," she said. I froze and looked to her. She was smiling, her head slightly tilted to one side. She leaned forward and stared at Jacin. Jacin blinked and I saw tears well up. Her stare bore into his eyes when she said, her voice cold and unforgiving, "Abigail W. Heartfilia."

I couldn't move. All of the energy that had been spurred on by my anger towards her drained out of me. I collapsed, pressing my head to the bedframe behind me. I pressed myself against the cold wood, trying to get as far away from reality as possible. Still, I couldn't run away. Time kept moving, and no one can escape that fact. My mind still hadn't caught up with reality, though.

"What!?" Natsu shouted, "That's Lucy's name! I won't let you steal her clothes _and _her name!" Natsu took a menacing few steps forward before Abigail raised her hand.

"You would attack Lucy's _own sister_?" she asked, her eyes seemingly innocent. Natsu hesitated.

"Why didn't Lucy tell me about you?" he asked. His fist as flaming as if he were poised for a fight. Jacin, meanwhile, was sitting on the ground in a daze. I can't imagine what was going through his head at that moment.

"Hmmm...because she doesn't like you?" Abigail said, examining her nails. A lock of brownish hair fell down her front when she looked to Natsu.

Natsu growled, "Lucy is my partner. She tells me everything. That's why I know you're lying. She doesn't even know, does she?"

Abigail giggled, "You really are loyal, aren't you? Just like her little puppy!"

"Shut up! I won't let yo-"

"Abigail?" It was the moment that Jacin said her name with a gentle tone that reality smacked into me. I gasped for air as I put it all together. The girl he'd loved, _Abigail_, was Other Me...was _her_. She wasn't dead, and on top of that...she was my...she was my…

"Abigail?" Jacin asked again, his voice cracking. He reached for her slowly. She smiled.

"So you do remember me?" she asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Natsu asked, watching him closely. Jacin didn't hear him, though. He was too busy staring with eyes full of wonder to listen to Natsu.

Jacin nodded and tears slid down his face, "But you died."

Abigail strode towards him and put a hand on his face, "I never died."

"But I saw-"

"You're just as stupid as I remember you to be," she said. She knelt beside him and kissed him again. It was a long kiss. My stomach flipped and I fell to my side, curling up into a ball on the ground. My whole world, the truth that I thought I knew, had just been ripped from me all at once. I had a sister. Jacin loved her, not me. I was alone. He didn't need me at all. He had her back, the girl he'd lost. I'd told myself, convinced myself, that I was staying by his side to help him and heal him; that wasn't it, though. I wanted to stay with him for a more selfish reason...because I loved him. I loved him so much, and that's why hearing her say 'Abigail Heartfilia' hurt so much. Because...I wasn't needed any longer.

I watched numbly as he clung to her, burying his head in her chest. I could vaguely hear Natsu yelling something, but all of my senses were blurry. I closed my eyes and hugged myself. Distantly, I heard footsteps and a clicking sound. A cold hand caressed my hair. "That's done, then."

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

My heart couldn't take it. The girl I'd longed for for so long was by my side again. She looked slightly different than she used to, but that was alright. She was still Abigail. Still, even as I held her closely, there was something bothering me. I kissed her, but something was missing. I kissed her harder.

"So you did miss me?" she asked me. I nodded absently, trying to fill the strange gap I felt with her lips. There was something eating away at the back of my mind. I could hear Natsu yelling at me, but he didn't do anything. I just kissed her harder, as if that way I would be able to stop that annoying feeling I had. I pulled away from her and stumbled back, no longer able to put up with the nagging in my brain. I clutched my head.

"Why won't…" my voice trailed off. I didn't even know what I was looking for, but I felt lost. Abigail reached for me, but I grabbed her wrist. I stared at her, my gaze flitting from one brown eye to the other. Still, there was something missing. She was the same, though. What was missing then? It was torturing me.

"What's wrong, Jacin? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. I stared at her longer, but whatever it was...it was still missing. I wanted it to be like it used to be. She was the same, to why couldn't it be the same. Was it...was it me? Had I changed?

"Why are you alive?" I asked. My voice sounded guarded.

"I'll tell you the story soon. Just...kiss me, Jacin," she said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't really...feel much. I mean, obviously I felt something. What kind of man wouldn't when a pretty girl was kissing them? Still, there was still that small voice yelling at me. Was it telling me to stop? Yes, but there was something else. _This isn't what you want_.

I tried to pull away, listen to the voice, but Abigail wouldn't let me. Abigail _Heartfilia_ wouldn't let me. She was...Lucy's sister. Lucy. That's right. _Now you understand?_

I violently shoved Abigail away from me. She fell backwards and I jumped to my feet, quickly distancing myself. I was breathing hard. I shook my head and slapped my face, trying to return to myself. I'd just gotten trapped, carried away by the past. I stared at Abigail. She looked at me, too. Her eyes were watering.

"You back to normal now, _Loverboy_?" Natsu asked. It was all I could manage to nod. He frowned, "I really don't see what girls see in you."

"Shut up," I growled. He raised his hands in defense.

"But seriously, I don't get it. I also don't get why you fell for Lucy...that weirdo." I could tell he was kidding. What kind of person wouldn't see Lucy to be as amazing as she was?

"Yes, why did you fall in love with Lucy?" asked a fragile voice. I turned and looked at Abigail. Tears fell from her eyes and my heart twisted. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. "You loved me first!" she screamed. I took a step back.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu stepped forward, "Where's Lucy?"

Abigail glared at him, "I killed her." My throat closed and my heart pounded.

"She's not dead," Natsu said, "I know that for sure, so where is she?"

"I won't tell you," Abigail said, "I'll never tell you."

"Abigail," I said sternly, stepping forward. I stood over her pitiful self, "It's over now. Tell me where Lucy is."

"Did you enjoy breaking my heart, Jacin!?" she yelled. I felt a pang of guilt. This was the girl I'd loved, but, just as I'd said, it was over now. I'd let go of her, maybe a long time ago. I'd just never seen it until I'd met her again. I didn't know how she was alive, but it was too late. I'd already fallen out of love with her. Maybe…

"Yes, yes...did you enjoy breaking her, Jacin?" asked a voice. I froze and slowly turned. "Because I sure enjoyed it, watching you break _two _hearts in one night! Quite the spectacle!"

"What are you talking about?" I growled, "Drau Cagliari."

"What? That's him?" Natsu asked. I nodded and Natsu's fists flamed. I put a hand on my keys cautiously.

He took a step forward, out of the darkness and I met his dark eyes, "That's right, you don't know. Your little _Lucy _just watched all of the events that transpired here. Of course, she was so shocked that she passed out. Her heart's nice and blackened now. I owe you my thanks for that. Without you, none of this would have been possible." My heart sank. Lucy saw all of it? _All _of it? Pain engulfed me.

"Of course, none if it was a coincidence. It was all a plan. Well, it was a plan that popped into my head all those years ago when I first saw you and Abigail together. Now both of them have lost their light," Drau said, "Though Abigail had been teetering on the edge for a while now. The biggest obstacle was Lucy. She'd been so bright and happy because of that idiotic Fairy Tail." Natsu flinched.

"Still, a glimpse of your betrayal and she was as good as gone," Drau said. I launched forward.

"You bastard!" I screamed. I heard a loud cawing and had to duck away when giant talons slashed out in front of me. A midnight black harpy hovered in front of me, having appeared out of no where. I stared at it, "The harpy...from that time."

"Yes, yes. I led you to Lucy, let you fall in love with one another. I haven't a need for you any longer, though."

"D-Drau?" Abigail asked, "Was this all...some sort of plan? Is that why you saved me?"

"Of course it was. You thought I cared about you?"

"But you...said I was just like a daughter. That you-"

"Fool. The only one I've ever loved doesn't exist in this world any longer," he growled, "Now, I've got everything I need, so I should be preparing for the ceremony." He raised his arm and darkness whirled around it. I took a step back.

"Jacin, watch ou-" It was too late, though. A pulse of dark energy erupted from Drau's palm and I was sent flying. The dark started to cover my vision and I felt weightless. The last thing I thought of before I passed out was whether Lucy was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was dramatic. You've found out a lot in this chapter, (or confirmed what you'd already guessed). I sort of...make my stories up as I go. Somehow it all turned out alright, though. It actually makes sense, but we still haven't got to the point where it does. Anyways, look forward to the next chapters, (which will explain what the heck is going on right now). Don't forget to leave me a review! :)<strong>


	13. The Door

**I've been working on other stories, but I can honestly say that I missed this one a lot while I was writing...so don't worry! I won't give it up! Ok, so some sort of, (if not very), confusing things happen in this chapter. I just hope that you can bear with it until I explain it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

The first things I saw when I opened my eyes again were my swords. They weren't that far away; that was a relief. I'd almost forgotten about the fact that I'd been wearing them, (stupid me), because of the whole...Abigail thing. My brain was still wrapping itself around that one. Honestly, though, it didn't have time at the moment. I had to focus on finding Lucy and explaining everything to her. That had to come first, because that was what mattered. The bad news was that I couldn't sense my platinum keys at all. They couldn't have been destroyed...so _why _couldn't I tell where they were?

I slowly became aware of the heat on my face. It was intense, so I wasn't sure why I hadn't noticed earlier. My vision was a bit blurry, but when I turned my head I was able to see a strange, black, doorlike area on the opposite wall. I raised my neck as my vision finally focused. Natsu was unconscious and tied to a post beside me, just as I was. I didn't have time to pay attention to the aching and stiffness in my neck; I wasn't sure what, but something was telling me that I _had _to move...something bad was about to happen and I had to stop it.

"Awake, are you?" I looked up to see Drau standing over me. I immediately attempted to lash out, but the ropes that held me restricted any contact between my fist and his face. I glared at him as he grinned at me, "Good, then we can finally proceed. I was considering waking you up by force. I wanted you to witness this; it's the least I can do for the one who made it all possible."

"Made _what _possible!?" I yelled.

His eyes showed amusement, "Well, you'll find out now, won't you?" He turned, "No need to wake your little friend up. He's not as important as you are. I don't owe him anything."

I watched as he stepped up onto a slightly elevated platform in the middle of the room. Seemingly swallowing up a largish area on the wall that the platform was connected to was the black door. It didn't seem like a door, actually; it was more like...a hole? The black was so dark that it seemed abyssal. The worst thing, though, wasn't the door, (which I had only just then discovered was the source of the intense heat that was plaguing the room).

The worst thing was that on either side of the door were Lucy and Abigail, similarly tied to their respective spots. Their arms were tied above their heads, and I could tell by the looks on their faces that the ropes were just as tight as mine were. Well, it was easier to tell with Abigail. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her eyes red and puffy, and struggling against the bindings. Lucy, on the other hand, was numbly staring straight forward. There were tears on her face as well, but they were silent. Seeing her there like that, crying yet holding in her pain, made my heart ache. I just had to get to her, to tell her the whole truth; then, everything would be fine. She would understand...wouldn't she?

A moment later, Lucy looked to me. Her eyes went wide. I smiled, trying to reassure that everything would be alright...that I would save her, (though I wasn't sure how at that exact moment). I'd forgotten what had happened, assumed that when she saw me she would know that I didn't love Abigail any longer…that I hadn't for a long time. That was dumb, though. She was hurt, and for a good reason. I'd been an idiot, lured in by the past; I'd been mesmerized by a future that I no longer desired.

When Lucy looked away I panicked for a moment inside. I was a bit worried that if I _did _succeed in freeing her and giving her the option to leave, she wouldn't. I thought back to the times when she would smile at me for no reason and a new pain sprung up within my heart. I bowed my head for a moment before I looked up again in determination. There was no way I was going to let her stay here; I would _not _let her go...not like what happened with Abigail.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

"Yes, keep yelling. It's not like she'll ever listen to you. She hates you now...because you betrayed her," Drau said calmly as he walked towards the empty hole in the wall. He was taking me too lightly. There was a strategy that I could use here...something I could do to tip this situation in my favor. Well, I'd still be screwed, and honestly I was relying heavily on one small hope, but it was better than nothing; as long as Lucy was safe in the end, it would be alright.

"Lucy! You have to listen to me!" I shouted.

"Stop, Jacin!" Abigail yelled. _Yes, this is good_.

"Lucy, I love you. I love you more than anything else! I need you to know that before we die!" I practically screamed.

"Jacin, stop saying that!" Abigail choked out.

"I don't care how cruel it makes me, I love you, Lucy!"

"Jacin!"

"Lucy, listen to me!"

"Why won't you love me!?" Abigail yelled. I fell silent. That was what I wanted; I didn't need to yell any longer. Lucy knew now. I knew that if Lucy knew that I didn't love Abigail any longer, she might believe those three words that I'd been repeating. She still wouldn't look at me, though. Had she not heard?

"See, she's broken. Do you know why? Because you broke her," Drau said. He then turned to the darkness. He reached towards the black hole and nearly touched it. I had a feeling that if he had, something bad would have happened. I could only watch, now. My keys were no where in sight. My swords were just enough out of my reach to taunt me in the darkness. Natsu was still unconscious, the no-good fire-spewer. I had to have hope, though.

"Now, we can finally see each other again," Drau said. He brushed some of his raven hair away from his face and looked into the darkness. That was when something started to churn on the other side of the darkness. At first I thought it was Drau's reflection, but I realized a moment later that the person that was surrounded by darkness didn't look like him at all. In fact, it was a woman.

"What the-" Abigail started. I saw recognition in her eyes, but the look faded before I could confirm that I actually saw it. Abigail always had been an expert at concealing her emotions. I guess seeing her crying had almost made me forget that fact.

Drau, however, was completely silent. He didn't speak a work for a while, just staring at the woman in the mirror. I couldn't see her clearly, but she looked vaguely familiar. "Alright, girls. It's time for you two to play your part," Drau said, turning to Abigail. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin.

"I never did like you," he growled. Abigail spat in his face and attempted to knee him right where it'd count, but he dodged her. He reached up slowly and wiped the spit from his eye. "And _that _is exactly why," Drau said with a grimace. I tugged at my ropes as hard as I could, but they wouldn't budge.

"Natsu!" I hissed. He didn't budge either.

"Bastard!" Abigail screamed, "Let me go!"

"Alright, I'll let you go. Right after I do _this_," he said, reaching forward and touching her forehead. As soon as he made contact, she fell limp. He caught her and pulled out a dagger to cut the ropes with. He set her free from the ropes, just as promised, and carried her closer to the dark hole.

"What are you doing, Drau!?" I yelled. He put Abigail on the ground, (well, more like dropped her), and turned to look at me.

"I would appreciate some silence from you. You're very annoying, and this requires a fair amount of concentration," he said, walking over to Lucy.

"Lucy! No, stop!" I yelled. I couldn't let him hurt her, I _definitely _couldn't. How could I be so weak!? That was the problem with being a celestial wizard. Without my keys, I was weak. No, that's wrong. I can't blame my weakness on the type of magic I use. That's childish. No, it my own idiocy, weakness, and helplessness that's to blame..._myself_. I'd let this happen, and now I had to watch my own mistakes unfurl in front of me. I'd have given almost anything to take Lucy's place at that moment. The one thing I wouldn't give? Lucy.

"STOP!?" I screamed as I watched more tears slide down Lucy's pale cheeks. Her eyes were red and she was looking directly at me. I saw unsurmountable sadness there, a sadness that _I _had caused. I wanted to charge across the room and rescue her, tell her that I loved her...that I was sorry for what I'd done. I couldn't, though, because of some puny ropes that were holding me back. "Lucy, remember what I said earlier?" I asked, "That's the truth." I couldn't yell any longer, "I hate myself for betraying you...for not being able to help you right now." I chuckled. "You're way out of my league, honestly. I'm just an idiot, but I need you to know that I'd have done anything. Anything." I stared into Lucy's eyes and they softened for a moment. I blinked.

I watched as she mouthed something, "Duck." I raised an eyebrow. Ok, so that's not really what I expect. That was sort of a 'yes,' 'no,' or 'maybe' confession. Last time I checked, 'duck' wasted a possible answer. I hadn't even the slightest inkling as to why she was bringing up aquatic avians right before we died and I was pretty sure that I'd never get the answer.

"YOU IDIOT! GET DOWN!" Lucy yelled. My eyes went wide. _OH! Duck! Alright..._I bowed my head and bent down as far as I could as a bright light enveloped me and something flew over my head at a high speed. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a splintering sound from behind me. When the room quieted, I slowly opened my eyes. There was smoke everywhere, but there was one thing that had disappeared. The pole that had been holding me earlier was gone, reduced to a short stump. I stood up and took a few steps away, stunned.

"What are you doing? We don't exactly have the time to spare, here," said a familiar voice. I looked around, and saw someone behind me.

"O-Othos?" I asked, surprised.

"You're damn lucky Lucy grabbed me, Kid," Othos said, dragging me away from the smoke cloud. The smoke, still suspended in the air, was Othos's doing. Of course, since he was my spirit, I could still see through it. For some reason, Drau had completely disappeared, which was suspicious. The door was still open, and the woman wasn't visible. Abigail was still unconscious on the ground. Lucy was looked around desperately.

"Othos, you get Natsu. I'll get Lucy and Abigail," I said to him. He nodded and headed towards Natsu without a word.

I ran and grabbed my swords and then did a u-turn, sprinting towards Lucy. I wished that I had my keys as I jumped up onto the platform where she was. I walked up behind her and slashed her ropes in half. She fell to the ground and I rushed to her side, "You're alright? He didn't hurt you?"

I didn't get any words in response; instead, she just tackled me. I felt her tears soak my shirt. She held onto me tightly, "You've got some explaining to do after this is all over." I hugged her back and buried my face in her neck. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew I couldn't. I hauled her to her feet.

"You can stand?" I asked her. She nodded warily.

"Probably," she replied. I smiled and lifted Abigail in my arms. The heat from the door was even stronger directly next to it, but I didn't pay it any mind. My focus was directed solely to an escape route. Unforunately for me, the only one I could see was a single door on the other side of the room. I looked to Lucy, but she was already on top of it.

I stepped down off of the platform and tossed Abigail over my shoulder. She was still unconscious, which was a real pain. This would've been a whole lot easier if she could walk for herself.

I looked at Lucy, "Thanks for summoning Othos. That probably drained you, right?"

"I don't think I could summon another spirit, if that's what you're asking me," she said with a weak grin. She was a tough one, that Lucy. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I loved her. Even after I'd been so, _so _harsh to her, she'd still kept loving me.

"Jacin, I can't wake him up," said Othos, joined our escape party.

"Shit, ok. Well, just carry him then?" I asked Othos.

My friend gave me an annoyed look, "It's not like I'm going to say no. Believe it or not, I _would _like to help you escape. I'd be pretty put off if you died, and I know that you wouldn't leave without this guy. That's why I'm also filling this god forsaken room with fog!"

I grinned, "Good call on that one."

"Thank you," he said as we stepped out of the fog. Lucy took hold of the doorknob and pulled, but it wouldn't open.

"It's not going to budge," she said desperately. Her eyes showed fear and panic, so I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Luce. We're not going to die here. I'm not going to give up again," I said seriously. There was no way I was going to let my weakness get the best of me again like it just had.

"There you are." I froze as the voice permeated my chest. It echoed from every wall and disguised the location of the person it came from: Drau.

"Where are you, Drau?" I yelled, putting Abigail down and taking my swords from where they hung at my hips.

"And I would tell you that..._why_?" The last word sounded like it was coming from right behind me, and I could feel his breath on my neck. I whirled around to slash at him, but my blade only whizzed through empty air. I growled. Lucy looked at Othos, "Can't you see him?"

"I should be able to, but he's...everywhere. His life force is scattered all about the room."

"What does _that _mean?" I asked.

"I can't be sure. I've never seen anything like this before. It must be his magic," Othos said, "But there is something I can see; both Lucy's and your keys are sitting in the middle of the room."

I turned around immediatly and headed towards my keys. I could've sworn they hadn't been there before-actually, I _knew _they hadn't been there before because I couldn't even sense them earlier. Still, those _were _my keys. I could suddenly sense them again. I had to blame their disappearance on Drau's magic. Wait...

"Jacin, wait!" Lucy yelled. Apparently, she'd put two and two together at the same time I had. I leapt backwards just as a column of black magic shot down in front of me. I fell onto my back and slammed my head on the ground, but that was much better than getting incinerated by evil energy. I stumbled to my feet and Lucy ran to my side.

"Ok, good. You're not dead or missing a limb," Lucy said, "That was close."

"I thought I told you we weren't going to die in here," I said jokingly.

"Your word is not exactly 100% believable at the moment," she said.

"Why _did _you believe me?" I asked her.

She frowned, "I'll tell you later."

"How quant; two lovers reunited at last," said Drau's voice.

"Jacin, his energy is converging up on that platform," Othos yelled. I turned to where my spirit was dropping Natsu on his head. I frowned. _Now is seriously time to wake up, Natsu! _He was seriously starting to become dead weight.

"Do you have your keys? You'll need them," Othos asked.

I turned and looked at the ground, but my keys were gone. The momentary reunion between my spirits and I had evidently been cut short; I couldn't sense them any longer. "I guess I'll just have to wing it," I grumbled.

"It's a good thing you're all incredibly unobservant," Drau said. I looked up at the platform and a lump formed in my throat.

"Drau, what are you doing?" I asked, clutching my swords.

"All I need is a little blood, but it seems I'll have to make do with what I can get for the sake of timeliness," Drau said. He was holding his dagger to Abigail's wrist and was standing next to the abysal door. I hadn't even seen him take Abigail, but, then again, there was Drau's magic to consider. He'd probably stolen her with help from said magic.

What happened next was a bit hectic. Drau dragged the blade of the dagger along Abigail's skin and spilled her blood onto the door right as I threw my sword at him. My sword sliced open his arm before he disappeared right before my eyes. I pulled Lucy close to me just as a shockwave was emitted from the door. Suddenly, the door was glowing a faint red instead of the endless darkness. I could make out the woman again in the doorway.

"Lucy, stay close. He needs you, too," I said. She nodded and pressed her body closer to mine. Right as she grabbed onto my shirt, she gasped. I looked at her in confusion, but only saw an equally confused and stunned expression on her face. She was staring at something. I followed her gaze to the door. The woman there definitely looked familiar, but I still couldn't place it. She had blond hair and beautiful features, but a vacant expression that was almost eerie. She seemed like a shell of a person...a ghost.

"Luce, what's wrong?" I asked.

Lucy looked up at me and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "That person there...that's my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so please, please R&amp;R. I know this chapter wasn't very explanatory, but I had to get a bunch of information in to set up for the next chapter. I'd really like to know what you think. :)<strong>


	14. Warmth

**Ok, so I pretty much _love _this chapter. Well, you'll see why. So. Much. Drama. O.o It ended up being pretty long, so yay! ****I stayed up 'till 1:15 to write this for you...I was really into it. ******

_**~*~I'd like to say ahead of time that if you're left with any questions after this, feel free to leave me a review about it and I'll answer it at the beginning of the next chapter. That way everyone can see the answer. ~*~**_

**Thanks, and I hope like what's to come!**

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

I panicked for a moment before my rationality came back to me. "Lucy?"

"That's my mom," she said, clenching her jaw shut. I put a gentle hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her and she placed her hand over mine. Still, her eyes were locked onto the woman in the blackish door: her mother…her _dead _mother. I wanted to ask her if she was sure, but I didn't; I figured the girl could recognize her own mother…even considering what she'd just been through.

Instead of questioning her, I simply held her tighter, "Easy. I'm sure this isn't real. He's just trying to get inside our heads…" _…and it's working._

"Oh, but it is real." Drau's voice echoed in my head, and, by looking at Lucy's face, I could tell that she heard him too.

"Drau, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"Why is my mother in that black door!?" Lucy shouted, adding on to the questions. I gripped her wrist. I can't say I wasn't immensely proud that, even when she was seeing her mother in front of her, she was still strong. I doubt my heart could take reliving all those memories, not to mention seeing their faces.

He still didn't show himself, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you; the outcome will be the same either way."

We waited, wondering what that outcome was, for him to speak again. When he finally did, he appeared on the platform again and looked down at us, his hands clasped behind his back, "There's something you should know. I fell in love with a girl once, but I lost her. Of course, I took revenge. I poisoned the person responsible. Still, it wasn't enough."

He paced, "But I found out about a spell—a ritual, rather—that allows the dead to return to life. That's what this door is. A door to another world."

I narrowed my eyes, "That's impossible."

"And wrong!" Lucy shouted, "I've seen other worlds, and they're amazing. Don't you think that wherever we go after we die could be just as beautiful? You would rip that life away from the person you love?"

"If it meant I could have her back, so be it," Drau said, standing tall. He stared at Lucy and she glared back.

"You're a horrible person," Lucy said, not dropping the death-inducing eyes.

"Would you still hate me if I told you that the woman I loved was your mother, that I could bring her back?" Drau asked. I immediately grabbed Lucy and stared into her eyes.

"Don't let him fool you; you know what's right in your heart," I said, rushing the words. I didn't want her to doubt for a moment.

Her eyes softened and my concern for her, but there was intense pain and sadness there. She put a hand of my cheek, "I'm not really sure what's right and wrong any longer, but I'll trust what my heart says. It worked with you, right?"

I watched her, clinging to her hand for a moment until it slid out of mine. She walked towards Drau. "My mother is gone, and I know that she had a good life. She loved me with all her heart, and I'm certain that she still loves me now, wherever she is. I won't let you take her away from my father and I won't let her bring you back. I love her, but things happen for a reason." She looked at Drau, standing right in front of him now.

She had hope in her eyes and a serene sadness, but I couldn't detect any emotion in Drau's cold eyes. Even while Lucy was speaking so kindly about her mother, the woman Drau loved, he didn't bat an eye. He simply stared at her. "Perhaps you should let her go, just as I've learnt to," Lucy said softly.

Drau was silent for a moment, looking at her. Finally, he sighed. He turned to me and held out his hand. I stared at it until there was a small flicker of black magic. Afterwards, there, sitting on his palm, were my keys. "You should take them back," he said.

I hesitated and then snatched them from him, glad to be reunited with my friends. It seemed as though Lucy's words had touched Drau, though he hadn't shown it at all on the outside. "Dear Lucy's heart is pure again, because of you, Jacin," he said, looking directly into my eyes. "The ritual can't be performed any longer. Both of the people connected to the person you intend to bring back must have dark hearts, broken."

I blinked, unsure of what to say. "Unfortunately for you, you seem to be the only option left. I'll be borrowing your services again, boy," he said with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes, though. "It's better that you die with your keys, is it not?" he asked. My eyes went wide just before his arm shot forward. I'd tried to react, but it was too late.

"Jacin!" Lucy screamed. I couldn't reply, though. Couldn't tell her that it was alright. Couldn't tell her that the tips of my fingers weren't tingling strangely. Couldn't tell her that I couldn't feel warm blood soaking my shirt. Couldn't tell her that I couldn't feel the cold steel shifting inside of my stomach. It didn't matter, though; those were all lies.

I weakly grabbed Drau's wrist, but he pulled his hand away. He took a step back and I looked down. The scarlet stain on my clothes was spreading. I fell to one knee, attempting to stay upright. I touched my wound, but it all seemed unreal. There was no way that I could be…dying? I…still hadn't explained anything to Lucy yet.

I couldn't hold myself upright any longer; I collapsed on my side. I was dizzy, but I could still hear and see. For some reason, though, I couldn't smell anything any longer. When I coughed and tasted iron, I assumed that my own blood was masking my sense of smell. I felt warmth on my face soon enough, though.

"Y-You're cold." It was Lucy. Her voice was shaking and I could hear the tears in her voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She pulled my head onto her lap and stroked the side of my face as if it would make everything better. I felt her tears fall onto my face. It struck me at that moment that this was the same way Abigail had died. What a cruel master fate is.

"Lucy," I said, struggling with my words.

She hushed me, "Don't talk. You'll be ok." She was nodding even as she cried and smiling, but then her face broke. "Please, you can't die! Jacin, you idiot! What about Roawin!? What about Fairy Tail!? What about _me_!?" she screamed. My heart erupted in pain when she said those words. Fairy Tail. Lucy. _Roawin_. Oh, God. I was leaving Roawin behind. I couldn't do that, not ever. I'd told myself that I'd come back to him. I'd _promised_ him! Still, what could I do. Despair possessed me. Anger.

Lucy huddled close to me, her face close to mine. I couldn't feel her any longer, though. "Lucy…"

She didn't stop crying. "I…love…" I couldn't squeeze any more words through my throat. I could feel my consciousness slip away, but I clung to it for dear life…literally. I didn't want to die. Though it was a hopeless situation, I somehow still had hope. Then again, maybe I'm just getting hope confused with determination…

There's a certain feeling that a person gets when they're about to die. It's a burning desire to live. No matter how horrible their life was, they wish they could go back and do it all over again. To breath fresh air. To feel wind on their face. To hold the person they loved.

Even if it's in vain, we still try.

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

Drau grabbed me, but I fought him with all I had. Jacin was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was horrified, full of anger and fear. Most importantly, though, I was reminded of how much I loved him. My entire being was reaching out to Jacin. Every part of me was demanding that I be near him. It's funny how you don't realize how much you need something until you've lost it.

"NO!" I screamed. I had to be near him. I had to touch him. Still, I dreaded the coldness of his skin. I missed his warmth already. "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME FROM HIM!" I thrashed around in Drau's arms, but he was stronger than me…and I didn't have my keys. I managed to slip free of him once, but he grabbed me again right before I was able to reach Jacin's side.

He'd told me he loved me with his last breath. I strung even more, a bittersweet goodbye. My tears wouldn't stop falling as my mind raced.

"Stop resisting!" Drau bellowed. I suddenly lost it. My energy drained from me and I stared forward.

"Jacin's gone," I breathed numbly. Drau easily carried me onto the platform now. He took my arm and readied his knife…the same knife that had taken Jacin from me. I barely felt it when he cut my skin open. I stared at the door, awaiting a flash of light of the same red shockwave as before. The expected outcome of my blood hitting the frame didn't come, though. I blinked when my mother didn't move or blink an eye. I turned away, my mind and heart still realizing that Jacin wasn't next to me any longer…that he never would be again.

Drau stood up, his face contorting, "What?"

I stood up, clutching my arm and staring at the ground, "Jacin's dead."

"Why didn't it work!? Did he lie to me!?" Drau yelled, stepping towards the door. Suddenly he fell to one knee, panting. "_No! _Not yet!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "Wait, I can get the blood. Don't go, Layla!" Drau yelled. He reached for her just in time to see her face shimmer and then disappear. The door was gone and so was the heat. The entire room suddenly felt freezing. I shivered, but didn't bother to warm myself up. I felt too empty on the inside to care what I was feeling on the outside.

Drau fell to his knees and touched the wall where the door had been. His shoulders were shaking, but I couldn't hear him crying. I guessed it was anger, but I didn't care any longer.

"Unnngh," someone groaned. I slowly looked up and saw Natsu, easing himself upright, "Man, was I hit by a train?"

I blinked, staring at Natsu. I'd forgotten all about him. About everything. About Fairy Tail. About Roawin…Roawin. My heart suddenly felt again, twisting painful into a million horrible knots.

Natsu looked around as I stepped off the platform. "Natsu," I whimpered. More tears fell. He looked at me and his face immediately went dark when he saw me.

"Who made you cry, Luce?" he growled, standing up. I could see the familiar fire in his eyes. I knelt down beside Jacin and stared at him, too afraid to touch him and be reminded of how cold his skin was now.

I choked my words through sobs, "H-He k-killed…Jacin."

Natsu's eyes went wide and he rushed to my side, wrapping his arms around me. I clung to his shirt and sobbed endlessly. Natsu held me tightly and I was glad that he was still warm. I didn't want to feel cold. Natsu's warm body comforted me, but not enough to stop my tears.

"Lucy, don't worry," Natsu said, standing up. I held onto his shirt with one hand.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?" I asked, afraid that his warmth was going to disappear too.

He took my hand for a moment and then let it slide away, "I protect my family. We've lost a member of Fairy Tail, and I'm _**angry**_. And…he made you _cry_." Natsu's voice and eyes were scaring me. There was so much hatred and fury surrounding him that I thought he was going to drown in it. Natsu turned away from me and slowly walked towards where Drau was kneeling, still pressed against the wall. Natsu's fists were clenched tightly and I could see his veins bulging due to his tensed muscles.

"You've done something unforgiveable," Natsu said. He looked up at Drau, who was now standing up slowly. He didn't turn as Natsu's anger reached a new high. I knew what was about to happen; I'd witnessed Natsu's fury before…and it was both amazing and terrifying. I braced for what was coming.

My hair whipped around me and I could feel the physical impact of the heat coming from Natsu as he let his rage run free. Flames whirled around Natsu, twisting and lashing out angrily at the air around him. His clothes billowed around him, his scarf flying. The flames around him suddenly took shape, coming together and morphing into a dragon of fire. It loomed down over Drau, who slowly turned.

The flames hovered close to Drau. "You murdered a wizard of Fairy Tail, and even if he was new, he was our _family_! And you took him from us! That is where you went wrong!" Natsu bellowed. Drau didn't show any fear on his face. He held his hand behind his back and nodded.

Drau smiled, but this time an emotion did touch his eyes: sorrow. "When push comes to shove, we're all monsters," Drau said.

"Wrong answer!" Natsu screamed. The dragon lunged forward, snapping it's huge jaws around Drau. When the fire faded and the cold returned, there was darkness. Drau wasn't there. I shivered and hugged myself. That was the most powerful I'd ever seen Natsu's flames, and it was scary. Natsu walked forward and bent, picking something up. He returned to my side and placed something in my hands. I gasped. My keys.

I clutched them to my chest and nodded gratefully. He only nodded in response. He wrapped his arms around me again and scooped me up. I curled up in his warm arms, feeling my fear and pain return again. Drau was gone along with my hatred and anger. The only thing left were the feelings that hurt the most.

Natsu started towards the only door remaining, but I spoke up, "Wait." My voice was raw.

Natsu stopped. "Jacin's keys," I whispered. Natsu nodded and set me down slowly. I walked hesitantly over to where Jacin lay. I fell to my knees beside him and reached out. I couldn't bring myself to touch him though. I was scared.

"Lucy," Natsu's gentle voice spurred me on. I reached for his keys, which were safely held in his hand. I took a deep breath and grabbed at them. As soon as I touched him, I jerked away, gasping. I'd dropped the keys.

"Natsu," I choked.

"He's gone, Lucy. Let's just rescue his spirits and go. This place isn't safe any longer. We have to leave," Natsu said, his voice a bit angry but still warm.

"N-No," I said.

"Lucy, we have to g-"

"No! That's not it!" I yelled. He stared at me, confused. He walked towards me and knelt beside me.

"What?"

"He's…" I didn't know if I wanted to say it out loud. What if this was just a cruel dream that I'd been cursed with? I was still afraid.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, standing, "I'll…give you a minute." He walked out the door, picking up Abigail on the way. He shut it behind him.

I turned back to Jacin's body and reached for his keys again. When I picked them up, I stood. I took one last long look at him before I turned away, my heart aching. I cried as I walked.

I went to open the door. "Those are mine, you know?" I froze. What was this, post-traumatic stress disorder?

"You're just going to leave me here?" asked a husky voice. I whirled around and what I saw made me question my sanity. But…if this was real. That meant what I'd felt earlier had been real. His hand had been warm, the same warmth I was so familiar with and loved so much.

"Wh-"

"I knew you were weird, but I didn't know you were a thief on top of that," he said, turning his head towards me. My jaw dropped and my tears fell faster. They were like rivers, streaming down my cheeks. I sprinted forward and launched myself into the air.

I slammed into Jacin at full speed. He was warm. "Is this real?" I whimpered.

He nodded against the crook of my neck. I pulled away and looked at his face. I soaked in his lively, ocean-blue eyes, his soft smile, his messy blond hair, and the tears that were dampening his cheeks. I pressed myself as close to him as I could, wishing that our bodies weren't in the way. I clung to him tightly, occasionally looking at his face to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I cried uncontrollably, but occasionally laughed. My tears were different now, though. They were happy ones.

When I'd finally confirmed for myself that he wasn't dead, I stared at him, "What happened? You died!"

He shook his head, "I didn't."

"But-"

"Fuegia," he said. Something caught my eye. There was a small flame, like a candle, flickering behind Jacin's back. My eyes went wide as I realized that this was Jacin's fire elemental spirit. I stared. She had little purplish and pink flames flickering around her, and she looked just like a fairy. She was a few inches tall and had delicate features.

"She burnt the wound…stopped the bleeding," Jacin said.

"That worked? Didn't that hurt?" I asked, holding his face.

He nodded, "A lot, actually. I don't remember most of it though." Jacin's face darkened, "I just remember waking up and seeing you. I summoned her just before I passed out. I do…feel a little dizzy, though. Or…maybe a lot. And, now that you mention it, my everything hurts."

I shook my head, "Idiot."

He looked up, offended, "Seriously!? I just died, and yet you call me an-"

I kissed him. There wasn't a doubt of moment of hesitation in my mind as I leaned forward and brought my lips down on his. His lips were soft, just as soft as I remembered. The only difference from last time was that he kissed me back. Wow, did he kiss me back. He held me tightly and ran his hand up and down my back, spreading searing heat and tingled up and down my spine. It was hot, but I shivered. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow, like it didn't matter that he was in pain or that we were still in danger. He kissed me like his life depended on it…like he'd almost just died.

And I kissed him like I'd almost just lost him.

When we pulled away from each other, breathing hard, we both whispered our true feelings to each other at the same time.

"I love you."

And it was so…_so _warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy akjshfjksdfljh! I can't believe that just happened, and I <em>wrote it<em>! Man, I'm weird. Ok, so I hope you **you died of feels because of this chapter! Wait...no. Don't die. That'd be really bad. Live! And look forward to more chapters! Leave me a review and _also _remember to leave me questions if you've got 'em. ****


	15. Home

_~Jacin~_

The look on Natsu's face was nothing less than magnificent. Of course, my triumphant return was ruined when I grunted in pain and clutched my side with my free hand, (the other was slung over Lucy's shoulder for support).

Natsu raised his hands slowly and gestured for Lucy to stop walking, "Lucy, step away from it slowly."

Lucy blinked and adjusted my arm on her shoulder. I didn't like how heavily I had to lean on her, but there wasn't anything I could do. If she hadn't been helping me, I probably wouldn't have been able to walk.

"Lucy, zombies eat people," Natsu said cautiously, "Step away from it or you'll become one too!"

Lucy laughed and I winced, the shaking of her shoulders causing me a little pain. She immediately stopped and looked up at me, "Sorry, are you ok?"

I smiled down at her concerned chocolate eyes and nodded, "Not dead yet."

"Lucy! Why are you talking to it!?"Natsu asked.

Lucy turned to him and scowled, "He's _not _a zombie, you idiot! He didn't die!"

Natsu straightened and stared at me, "Oh."

I smiled, "Good to see you, too."

Natsu suddenly leaped forward and punched my arm, grinning all the while. I yelled out and tensed, waiting for the intense throbbing to pass. "Glad you're not dead," Natsu said with a smile. I glared at him.

"Don't punch him! He's injured!" Lucy demanded, stabbing him with her glower.

"My bad!" Natsu said, raising his hands in the air.

"Yeah, your bad," I growled. A long silence followed that conversation, if you can call it that. When looked to each other quietly and looked around us.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Lucy finally asked.

"I've an idea," I answered. I held out my hand and looked at Lucy expectantly. She understood immediately and dropped my keys in my hand. I smiled and ran my fingers over their smooth surfaces. It was a relief to be with them again.

"We'll ask Cilo for help," I said with a smirk. And that's just what I did. The tips of my hair tickled my face as the familiar rush of wind came. He was only a silver key, so I was able to muster the energy. I doubt I'd have been able to summon on of my platinums. That would be nearly impossible.

"Hey, Cilo," I said, looking up. Lucy looked confused for a moment before she followed my gaze.

"Um," she said. I grinned and held out my hand. Cilo fluttered down and zipped around my fingers. Cilo had a very subtle appearance. He was a bird, a hummingbird, to be exact. He also had pure white, almost translucent feathers.

"It's so small," Natsu said. I frowned. He was right, Cilo was about he size of a coin, but he didn't have to point it out. Cilo heard him, too. Before I could tell him not to, Cilo had sent an enormous gust of wind towards Natsu. He went flying and landed a few yards away.

"He doesn't like to be called small," I said and then looked to my friend, "We need to get back to Fairy Tail. Would you help us?"

Cilo's little beak bobbed up and down as he nodded. "As fast as you can, please. I…need to see Roawin."

Cilo understood immediately. I looked at Lucy and said, "You may want to brace yourself." She stared at me for a moment before she was carried up into the air. She yelled out and I watched her fly up. She tumbled a few times in the air before she steadied herself.

"Wow!" she yelled down to me, "This is awesome!" Well, flying is awesome. I'd done it enough times to know that much.

Cilo soon carried me up into the air as well, which was a relief because I was starting to feel dizzy again when I didn't have Lucy's shoulder for support. Natsu and Abigail were also lifted into the air quickly. Cilo flitted around us as we soared through the air, diving and gliding. The entire trip I was fighting my drowsiness. I felt like I could pass out at anytime. Still, I refused to. I was afraid that, if I were to fall asleep, I wouldn't wake up again. I would have to experience that feeling all over again. The feeling of losing myself. I was afraid of that. And so I didn't sleep.

When we finally arrived, the Fairy Tail guildhall coming into sight, illuminated by the setting sun over Magnolia, I sighed out of relief. I saw the landing coming, and yet I couldn't get my body angled perfectly in time. I slammed into the ground and rolled a few feet. I felt the skin on my palms open up and I tried to stop myself. When I finally did, Lucy was with me in a second.

"Jacin," she breathed nervously, "Did you hit your head?"

"Calm down, jeez," I mumbled. I realized, unfortunately, that I couldn't stand up. I couldn't really move my legs, actually. Maybe that trip had cost me more energy, supporting Cilo's presence, than I'd thought. Natsu strode up to us and offered me his hand. I took it and nodded at him. He slung my arm over his shoulder and dragged me towards the guild. Lucy picked up my other arm and put it over her shoulder. I feel sort of bad about this, but we just left Abigail out on the ground for a little while. Eh, she was still there when the other guild members went out to get her later.

Anyway, when we got close enough, Natsu kicked the door open. I flinched as my side erupted in pain, (yet again). I looked up to see the entire guild staring at us. There was a long moment of silence before a wall of noise slammed into us. Everyone yelled out, jumping from their seats and sprinting towards us. They tumbled over each other and surrounded us.

Still, Lucy was emitting a menacing black aura. Everyone gave us a few feet of space, staring at her. Mirajane pushed her way to the front, "Thank goodness you're all back! We were so worried! And Lucy! You're safe!"

Mirajane rushed forward and kissed Lucy on the cheek. When Lucy leaned forward to receive that greeting, I spoke up. "Lucy, stop moving!" I insisted. My voice sounded harsher than I meant it to. She looked at me.

"S-Sorry!" she replied immediately. I squeezed my eyes shut as the burning continued. It was seriously starting to burden me now.

"What happened to you?" Mirajane asked, looking at me intently.

"Um…I was stabbed," I said with a small laugh, (which I regretted and caused _yet another _flinch).

"What!?" Mirajane shrieked, "How are you alive!?"She didn't wait for my answer. She turned around and took command. She yelled, "Everyone out of the way! You can say hello to them later! Jacin's hurt!"

The crowd immediately parted, creating a channel that lead to the pain-relieving magic that I was sure was waiting for me on the other side. Lucy and Natsu immediately started to help me, but I stopped them. "Wait," I said and then turned to Mirajane who was glaring at me. She clearly wanted me to get help as soon as possible, but there was something I _needed _to do first.

"Roawin," I said, "Where's my little brother?"

Mirajane's eyes softened, "He's asleep right now. He refused to leave the guild. He said that he wasn't going anywhere until you came back and he knew that you'd kept your promise."

I nodded. He was asleep. He was alright. I was alright…probably. Somehow, all of this had ended well. I sighed and whispered in Lucy's ear, "Rescue mission: Success."

Lucy grinned and whispered in my ear, "Honestly, it seems more like I just rescued you."

I frowned. "She's right," Natsu interrupted. I blinked and turned to him.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked.

"More than a little," Natsu replied, glancing at me and then looking away again, "Dragonslayer, remember?"

I frowned, "It's just a hole in my stomach."

"Riiiight. _Just _that," Lucy said sarcastically as I limped towards the medical wing, wincing with each step and relying heavily on Natsu and Lucy's help.

"Shut up," I mumbled. She laughed brightly and I let it fill me up. I closed my eyes and sighed. Somehow, after Lucy's laugh filled up the room, I felt myself with a little more energy.

To be honest, I've never really liked medicines and infirmaries. They make me uneasy. Right at that moment, though, I wanted nothing less than to see the inside of the infirmary. That's why, once inside, I immediately lay down on one of the beds. The pain lessened when I wasn't tensing my muscles, but it didn't disappear. I was starting to sweat.

"Jacin," said a voice.

I opened my eyes. "I'm going to heal you, ok? Well, I'm going to try. It'll help until Porlyusica gets here," Wendy said with a sweet smile.

I nodded, "You should…take care of Lucy and Natsu, too."

Wendy smiled as the gentle blue light shone over me and my pain started to dissipate, "Not until you're better. You're really a mess."

I didn't have the energy to respond. Instead, I felt my eye slam shut. "Sorry, I don't…think I can…stay awake." And, true to my word, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

Jacin was still asleep. I wasn't worried, though. It was good that he was still sleeping. He needed to get lots of rest. However much I wanted to see him awake, to see his brilliant blue eyes again after everything that had happened, I wanted to him to recover more. To be himself again.

"Lucy?" asked a sleepy voice. I looked up and tears welled up immediately. I held out my arms and before I knew it, a sleepy Roawin rocketed into my embrace. He clung to me. "I knew you would be back."

I nodded and stroked his curls, "Yeah."

"I missed you," he said. He looked up at me and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I smiled at the familiarity of that gesture. I did the same to him and he grinned.

"I missed you, too. Don't cry, ok?" I said that, but I couldn't help but cry myself. I looked up to see Mira standing a few feet away. She was smiling softly.

"He was really worried," she said quietly. I smiled and turned back to Roawin.

"Where's Jacin?" Roawin asked, "He brought you back, so where's my big brother?"

I hesitated, "Um…sleeping."

Roawin suddenly looked afraid, "Sleeping? Where? Is he sleeping like everyone who-"

"No! He's fine! He didn't disappear like they did," I said, realizing that Roawin thought for a moment that his brother was dead, "He's just asleep. He got hurt, so he has to sleep for a little while to get better. He's in the infirmary. I can take you to see him as long as you don't wake him up."

Roawin wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded. I smiled and picked up him, carrying him towards the infirmary. I'd noticed a questioning look from Mira; she was wondering if it was a good idea to bring Roawin to Jacin…I knew it was, though. I didn't have a doubt. It would be cruel to keep the two apart any longer. They belonged together.

I set Roawin down and held a finger to my lips. Roawin nodded in understanding. I eased the door open and stepped inside. I walked up to the side of Jacin's bed and turned around. Roawin was hovering in the doorway.

"Roawin?" I whispered.

Roawin hid himself behind the doorframe, his head the only thing peeking out, "I'm scared."

I sighed and walked back to him, offering him my hand. I knelt beside him, "Why?"

He was quiet for a moment, more tears falling, "I don't know." I shook my head.

"Don't be scared, Roawin. He's ok. He needs you right now, ok? He's your big brother and he's fine…he won't leave anytime soon. I'll make sure of that. Go to him."

Roawin's hand wrapped around a few of my fingers and we walked into the infirmary. He shuffled quietly along beside me and inched towards his brother's bedside. He pulled himself up onto the chair beside the bed.

He looked at his brother for a moment and then looked up at me. He looked like he was about to cry some more, but was struggling to keep it in. "I'm really happy," Roawin said, his voice a whimper.

I laughed and put a hand on his back, "Me too."

"I was really scared. He never leaves me for more than 16 hours!"

"It was your first time. I know," I said. He nodded and whimpered again. I sighed again and pulled him onto my lap. I held him close and he buried his face in my chest. He clung to my shirt and I could feel his tears.

"But he's safe. Just like me and just like you. He was brave, too. Really brave. You should be proud of him," I whispered. He nodded. "I know it was scary, but it's all ok now. And, guess what?" I asked, my voice lightening.

"What?" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Now we can stay together!"

He smiled, the most adorable, cherubic smile in history, and nodded, "Forever, right?" Forever? I really didn't know the answer to that. I wanted to be with him forever…to be with them forever. They were quite the duo, these two brothers…and they'd both stolen my heart. I really didn't know what I would do without them.

A groggy voice interrupted my thoughts, "Yeah, forever." I looked up and saw Jacin. He was still lying down, his eyes barely open. A tiny smile played at his lips. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning," I said. Crap, more tears. This was seriously a sob-filled day for me. I couldn't seem to stop it.

He laugh softly and then winced, "Morning."

I lifted Roawin up and sat on the side of Jacin's bed. "Hey, buddy," Jacin said quietly. Roawin whimpered again and launched onto Jacin. Jacin cried out in pain, but held tightly onto his brother anyway. I laughed.

"You seem heavier than I remember," Jacin said, laughing a little and hugging his little brother tightly. "Have you been using your puppy-dog eyes to convince Mira to give you more food?"

Roawin nodded, "Only a little." Jacin and I both laughed. Roawin pulled away and brushed Jacin's bangs away, "You should have come back sooner!"

Jacin nodded, "Sorry, but I had to get Lucy."

Roawin smiled, "Then I forgive you." I laughed just as Mira entered the room. She knocked on the door as she peaked her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got official business with Roawin," Mira said with a smile.

"Me too!" Levy said, jumping into the room. Levy winked at me and I frowned, confused.

"Official business? Sounds like you better go, Little Brother," Jacin said with a grin, slowly pulling himself upright.

Roawin nodded and slid off the bed. He paused and turned around, pointing at Jacin, "Don't go anywhere!"

Jacin raised his hands, "I won't!"

"Don't worry, Jacin. I'll watch him like a hawk," I said, raising my hand to volunteer for guard duty. Roawin nodded resolutely as he strutted out the door. Levy and I locked eyes for a moment and she smiled deviously. What was she planning?

"Like a hawk?" Jacin asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up, his cuteness messes with my head," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Jacin laughed and a new feeling slammed into me all of a sudden. I felt more tears pour from my eyes.

"Jeez, sorry," I said.

"Why are you crying?" Jacin asked, taking my hand. That only made me cry harder.

"I saw you die, Jacin. I thought for a moment that I'd never get to see you smile again. It broke my heart to think about how Roawin would be left without you…and I just-"

"I know it would be unfair to tell you to stop thinking about that—I can't even stop thinking about it—but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm alive and I don't intend on dying again anytime soon," he said with a slight smile. I kept crying, nodding as he tried to comfort me.

That's when it occurred to me…he'd said something that stuck out to me, "Again?"

Jacin blinked, "Huh?"

"You said 'again.' I thought you-"

"I don't know what happened to me," he said. I watched as his eyes darkened. I decided it would be best to drop the subject. I didn't want to force him to relive…that. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to stop crying.

"Damnit, why do tear ducts exist!?" I demanded.

Jacin laughed. When I looked at him again, the darkness in his eyes was gone. It was a relief.

"Come here," he said, his voice suddenly serious.

I blinked and slowly obeyed. I sat closer to him. "Come on, Luce. Stop being such a coward," Jacin joked.

"Coward?" I said, offended. I immediately stood and sat right next to him, "I'm not a coward! Why would I be afraid to-"

Jacin just smiled and leaned closer to me. My eyes probably went wide, but my memory is sort of blurry from there on. He laughed quietly when his lips brushed mine, "You're such a weird girl."

"I'm not weird."

"Sure you're not," he whispered back. That was when he kissed me. One of his strong arms snaked around my waste and the other around my shoulders. He pinned me to his chest and held me in place; he wasn't about to let me escape. But…I didn't want to. I mean, if the guy you loved were kissing you like the world was ending, you wouldn't want to move either.

It'd been a seriously traumatic abduction, and being safe in Jacin's arms once again was perfection. If I could freeze time, that would've been the moment I chose. When he finally let me breathe, I moved to readjust myself.

"Where are you going?" Jacin asked, his eyes serious as he latched onto my arm.

I smiled, "No where, idiot." I curled up beside him and felt his muscles relax next to me. "You owe me an explanation, though," I mumbled. I know it wasn't a great time to bring it up, and it sort of ruined the moment, but I had to know. It'd been bothering me.

"About Abigail?" he asked.

"About Abigail," I answered.

"I'm about to tell you…a lot of things that I haven't told anyone before, ok. It's because I trust you…and because I love you," he said. Wow. That was honesty right there. He just lay it out on a silver platter.

I looked up at him and touched his slightly scratchy jawline, "And I'll listen, because I love you, too."

He smiled, "When I was younger, I lived in a small town. It's nowhere close to Magnolia, so you've probably never heard of it. It was called Lotus. I lived there with my parents, my older sister, and my little brother."

"You had a sister?" I asked quietly.

Jacin's eyes looked sad, "Yeah. Her name was Annora. Anyway, when I lived there, I was happy. At least for a little while, I was. My life changed when Abigail showed up one day. She just appeared in town. I fell in love with her there…when I was fifteen."

I clutched Jacin's shirt. I didn't like the feeling I got whenever he talked about Abigail. "You're not going to like this," he said.

"Tell me," I said sternly, staring at him.

He nodded, "We agreed to get married one day." I didn't say anything, but that hurt. "But that's not going to happen…obviously. I asked her to marry me, and a week later I woke up in the middle of the night to screams. I ran outside to see Abigail being attacked by some man in black. I knocked him out, or…I thought I did. Before I knew it, the guy had gotten back up and stabbed Abigail right in front of me. That man…that was Drau."

I gasped, "Drau was the one who actually stabbed her?"

"I recognized his scar," he said with a subtle nod, "Before she died, she told me that she had something to tell me. I never found out what it was because she died in my arms. I guess I could just ask her now, though." I could hear a bit of anger in his voice.

"Go on," I said, "What happened after that?"

"I don't remember how he got away, but, when I looked up, Drau had disappeared just like a shadow. I stayed with her for a while, and then went to go and try to help the others in town. I had to go back to my family, though, when I realized that there was no chance that I could fight them. At this point I had my keys, but there were too many of them. I went back to my family, but…when I got there…"

His voice broke and he covered his face with one hand. I clutched his other tightly and felt more tears rise. "I shouldn't have left them, Lucy. I should have left them, but I thought they were safe. I shouldn't have left them," he said. Jacin's tears fell down his cheeks from behind his hand.

"When I got back, they were dead," he said, "They were dead. My mom and dad. My sister. Abigail. Everyone I knew. My home. I thought I'd lost everything. That's when I heard Roawin crying. He was just a little kid then."

I don't know what I was thinking and I don't know what I was feeling. Sadness…definitely sadness. I felt his pain like it was my own in that moment, and the tears wouldn't and shouldn't have stopped. I wanted Jacin to know that, no matter what he told me, I would listen. I would listen and stay by his side. I knew that, given what Jacin had seen, he needed someone. I'd known that even before he told me his story, and it only seemed more crucial now.

"I took him away from there, ran away with him. I don't know how I escaped, but I think Othos helped me. I've always been a strong wizard, so I knew that I would be able to make some jewels by doing jobs. So I did, not staying in one place for too long for fear that the men I'd seen that night would find me again. Somehow I managed to survive, but I know that I only did it for Roawin. I was empty at the beginning; my wounds slowly healed over time, but never closed. We lived like that for years." Jacin finally uncovered his eyes, which were now red and swollen.

He smiled weakly, "And then I found out about Fairy Tail. I was so tired of running. So tired. And so was Roawin. I could tell. So I decided to bring us here."

"To Fairy Tail," I said, wrapping my arms around his arm.

"And I met this weird girl who wouldn't stop staring at me," he said.

I smiled and laughed, "That'd be me."

"You were seriously strange, though," he said, looking down at me.

"I couldn't help it! You were probably the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen! What was I supposed to do? I'm only human."

He laughed, "Thanks…I think."

"Continue…"

He sighed, "I was really confused about everything. I think deep down I knew that I was starting to fall in love with you…but I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to keep loving Abigail…because I didn't want to forget her. To forget any of it, actually. It became part of me, and it is part of me even now."

"People can't escape their pasts," I said quietly.

He nodded, "No, they can't." He paused. "I realized that you looked like Abigail and then hated myself even more because I thought I only loved you because you looked like her. That's not close to true, though. You two are very different."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing."

"Ok, go on. You answered correctly, by the way." I winked at him and he smiled.

"Then, you got kidnapped. I think I was 75% dead when you were gone. I thought I'd lost you just like I'd lost Abigail. When the Master told me where you were, I left immediately. When I heard your voice from Fleure I was so relieved. And then…I found out that Abigail was still alive."

I leaned into his chest, careful not to touch his wound, and hid my face there for comfort. This was going to be the hard part. "I think for a moment there I really did feel something for her again, but as soon as I kissed her I felt something was missing. I know this isn't an excuse, and I know that I was a huge idiot and that it was all my fault, but I can't change the fact that I kissed her. I'm sorry for it, but that was when I realized that what I'd had with Abigail…the past that I'd been weighed down by for so long…it was just that…my past. I realized that it couldn't be my present any longer. I know it was at your expense, but I want to thank you for that."

"For what?" I whispered.

"For saving me," he whispered back. I looked up at him and saw the honesty in his eyes…the same honesty I'd seen back then. I sat up and hugged myself, looking at him.

"You asked me why I believed you," I said.

"I did."

"It's because I saw your eyes, Jacin," I said, touching his cheek. He stared at me and I smiled. I loved his eyes. God, I loved his eyes. They were so beautiful, so _blue_. And they told me so much. I could see sadness there, but there was also light…a glimmer that wasn't there when I'd first seen him. His eyes always lit up when he saw his little brother, when he saw me. They dimmed when he thought of his past. They were the clearest I'd ever seen them when he told me he loved me…so I listened to him. I trusted his eyes.

Jacin looked down, "I'm sorry." I frowned and lifted his face to the light again.

"I forgive you," I said.

His eyes softened, "I love you." I held his face and smiled again.

"I know."

"Aren't you supposed to say, 'I love you, too'?"

"Yup," I said. I kissed him again.

When I pulled away, he breathed, "That works, too."

"I have to show you something…when you get better," I said.

"I am better."

"No, you're not."

"But-"

"You're not," I said, touching his nose. He blinked and then grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him.

"What is it?" he asked, resting his head against my arm.

"I'm not telling you," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is it?" he asked again, leaning closer to me.

"It's a surprise!"

"What is it?" He kissed my neck and I shivered.

"A surprise," I squeaked.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Isn't that the point of surprises?" I asked. He frowned and lowered his lips to my chest. I flushed.

"Fine, I won't make you tell me…but this is payment," he said. He arched his neck and kissed me again. I pressed myself against him, relishing in his warmth. I felt closer to him than before, like the wall between us had finally been Lucy-kicked through. It made me happy, and made that kiss taste that much sweeter.

I curled up next to Jacin and shut my eyes, pulling his blankets up around me. "Comfortable?" he asked. "On my bed," he added.

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

He sighed and lay down beside me, "Sleep well."

"I plan on it," I replied.

He chuckled and rested his arm on my waist, "You're so weird."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Go to sleep."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually fell in love with these two. I actually did. Alright, chapter 15 is officially finished. That was one long-arse chapter! Jeez! 5,027 words! I feel sort of bad because I didn't write in any of the other Team Natsu members here, but I figure it's alright. I'll write 'em in during the next chapter. Leave me your reviews, please! <strong>


	16. The Surprise Pt 1

**I'm sorry. Chapter! Ya! Ok…**

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

"I need you to really hear what I'm about to say, Jacin." My father stared at me seriously, his eyes searching mine. I shifted in my seat. He'd told me to sit in his armchair, a seat I'd thought of as a sort of throne for as long as I can remember.

"Dad, I don't-" I began.

"Jacin," my father said, "Do you understand?"

I hesitated for a moment and then nodded slightly, "I…understand."

"Hold out your hand," my dad said. I slowly reached forward. He placed something cold in the palm of my hand. I stared at it.

"A key," I said, confused.

"A celestial spirit gate key, Jacin," he said, putting a hand on my head and smiling. "This is my most important possession. The spirit connected to this key is my good friend."

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"Pretty soon, you'll have to step up, J. You've got to be strong…to be a man. You need to take care of your little brother. You need to look after Annora, too."

I frowned, "Annora's older than me, though."

My dad shook his head and pointed to my chest, "But you're different from your sister, J."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's why I'm giving this key to you. He's called Othos. He'll look after you. And remember, Jacin. If you're ever in trouble, if you ever get lost, he'll be there for you. No matter what."

I clutched Othos's key tightly and nodded, clenching my jaw. My dad was right. I had to be strong. I didn't fully understand what he was saying, but I understood the gravity of his words. I nodded, "I'll keep Othos close. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

"A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner," I repeated. I frowned, unsatisfied. I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger and touched the page. I was lying on my stomach, my elbows propped up on my bed.

"Hm?" Jacin asked.

I looked up to where he was sitting. "That's the definition of soul mate…at least, that's what it says here," I said.

"Why are you looking up the definition of soul mate?" Jacin asked, smiling a little.

"Curiosity," I said with a subtle nod, "But I don't like the answer."

"Why? How would _you_ define 'soul mate'?" he asked, putting down his book on my side table.

I sighed, "Soul mates are people who bring out the best in you. They're not perfect, but are always perfect for you. A soul mate is the one who makes life come to life…the person you can love despite their shortcomings and flaws, and will do the same for you." I answered immediately; I'd pondered this subject before.

He smiled and stared at me. I shrunk back, a little embarrassed, "What?"

"I like your definition more," he said, standing up.

"Thank you…I put a lot of thought into that," I said and turned back to my book. It was a romance story; I partially blame it for getting me thinking about the definition of a soul mate, but I also blame Jacin. I could barely read a few sentences before my mind drifted back to him again…I was constantly wondering if he was my soul mate. That's why I had to look up the definition.

I tensed when I felt Jacin's warm hand on my back. I looked behind me to where he sat on my bed.

"Want to know what my definition of a soul mate is?" Jacin asked, grinning slyly.

I sat up, smiling, "Definitely."

His hand slid up my side and rested on my neck. His thumb stroked my jaw. I stared into his eyes, waiting for his answer. He slowly leaned forward and his lips brushed mine. My heart skipped at least three beats…

"You," he whispered. Then he kissed me. I could never get tired of Jacin's kisses. Each time his lips met mine, warmth flooded through me along with happiness…and desire. I was addicted to them, and I doubted that would ever change. Because he was my soul mate. I guess, when he was kissing me, that became clearer.

I smiled against his lips, "That was cheesy."

"You thought that was a line?" he asked, "I was serious."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "The dictionary sitting on my desk in my room, if you flip to 'soul mate,' there's a picture of you." His fingers slid along my lips as I smiled.

I laughed, "Where'd you get a picture of me?" I knew he was joking, but I'd decided to go along with it anyway.

"You know…Natsu _did _teach me the way of the ninja…you didn't know at the time, but…"

I laughed harder and leaned against his chest, "Are you serious?"

Jacin wrapped his arms around me, "No. That'd be creepy."

I looked up at him, touching his chest with my hands. He tensed under my touch. "No, it wouldn't."

"Huh?" he asked, slightly distracted. He was staring at me, his grip tightening around my waist.

"I wouldn't mind if you took a picture of me," I said. My hands slid down his chest. He furrowed his brows as if he was conflicted. The tips of my fingers found their way underneath his shirt.

"Lucy," he breathed, his voice ragged. I felt him shiver under my hands. He hid his face in the crook of my neck.

His skin was so warm. That was another thing I'd never get tired of. His warmth. I guess I'd lost a little part of myself when I thought he'd died. I don't think that's the only reason I enjoyed his warmth. I smiled softly; his heart was beating so quickly beneath my hands. My own heart was beating just as fast. His hand wrapped around my wrist and tightened. "I love you, Jacin," I whispered.

"Lucy," he repeated. His breath cascaded down my chest and I shuddered. I pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. He nuzzled right beneath my jawline and I took his face in my hands. I lifted his face up so that I could see his eyes. His almost golden looking lashes shone in the little morning light that made its way through the curtains and cast little shadows down over his cheeks.

I ran my fingers along the side of his face, feeling the slight roughness of his cheek, "I love your eyes." He was quiet for a moment, staring at me.

He lost it at that moment. He shot forward and pinned me against the bed. He kissed me and fire coursed through my veins. I clung to him as his hands slid along my skin.

"I never want to leave you again," Jacin murmured as he kissed my neck. His tongue slid along my jawline and he gently bit my ear lobe. I unintentionally let out a little moan. I clapped my hand over my mouth. Jacin stared down at me, amusement on his face.

"Wait, that wasn't on purpose!" I said.

He nodded, "It was cute."

"I didn't even know I could make that sound!" I said. He nodded as his arms circled around my waist.

"You're blushing like crazy," Jacin whispered. His forehead rested against mine.

"What did you expect?" I replied.

"I'm not complaining," he said and kissed me again, "I think it's adorable." He put his hand on the side of my face and I pretend pouted.

"Adorable?" He nodded as his hand slid down along my neck.

"Yeah," he said quietly. I smiled as his hand came to rest on my chest.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Because you're beautiful," he replied immediately. That only made me blush more.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said.

He smiled, "Tha-"

"Lucy!" The door slammed open, most likely leaving a dent in my wall, and my team barged into my room. They immediately saw Jacin and I…on my bed…him partially on top of me.

"Wait, don't freak out!" I said, holding up my hand, but it was too late.

"Jacin," Natsu growled. He stepped forward. I shoved Jacin behind me.

"What's-" Jacin began.

"Quiet for a moment," I said to him. I looked up at Natsu, "Calm down, Natsu."

He lurched forward, but Gray grabbed him. "Relax, Flame-for-brains!" Gray said, putting Natsu in a full nelson.

"Natsu, it's none of your business," Erza said calmly. She looked at me and smiled, "I'm happy for you, Lucy."

"Uh…" I said. This was really awkward, actually. I was practically suffocating from the stagnant awkwardness that was hanging in the air.

"It is my business! She's my teammate!" Natsu argued. He broke free of Gray's grasp and charged forward. I stretched my arms out to protect Jacin.

"Natsu, stop!" I shouted.

"He can't just do those things to you," Natsu said. He tried to duck around me, but I kept my body in front of Jacin's. There was no way I was letting Natsu burn Jacin to death. No way. Plus, I didn't want my apartment being burnt down either.

"Natsu, he's my boyfriend. I love him. I'm not going to let you touch him," I said, pressing my back against Jacin's chest.

Natsu suddenly stopped and stood up straight. He looked up at me and I saw sadness in his eyes, "Does this mean you're leaving our team?"

I relaxed and smiled, "Of course not, you idiot!"

"We wouldn't let her leave our team, Natsu," Erza said, patting his shoulder. That was Erza for you. Her love was strong enough to give you a concussion…which had happened before. I mean…her armor _is _pretty hard.

"Natsu, I'm not leaving anyone's team," I said. He nodded and sat on my bed, glaring at Jacin.

"If you hurt her again, I'll kill you," he growled. He turned to me, "I don't like it…but you're happy." With that he stood up and left the room.

I slumped against Jacin's chest and he put a comforting hand on my arm, "He'll get over it soon enough. He's only like that because he loves you."

I sighed, "I know, but Natsu does everything with a flare."

"Including pestering you about your new boyfriend…congrats, by the way," Gray said.

"We came to ask if you were up for a job," Erza said. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I've got plans for today," I said. Erza nodded.

"We'll be going, then," Erza said. She turned, but looked back at me, "I'm happy you're back and safe. You, too, Jacin."

"Seeya, Luce," Gray said, waving to me over his shoulder. They shut the door behind them and I smiled. A thought occurred to me. I slid off my bed and jotted down a few words on a piece of paper; I didn't want anyone to worry.

_We'll be back._

_Think of it as a little vacation after everything that's happened. _

_-L/J_

_PS_

_Take care of Roawin! (If you don't, I'll kill you)_

"What plans?" Jacin asked.

I returned to the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Oh, you know."

"I don't, actually," he said, smiling and hugging my waist, "That's why I asked." I nodded and reached into my pocket.

"Your surprise, remember?" I asked. I showed him what I had in my hand, "You talked to Roawin like I said, right?"

He nodded, looking confused. "The lion?" he asked. I was holding Loki's gate key. I eased away from him and stood in the center of my room. I spoke the words to summon my spirit, and he appeared immediately.

"Lucy!" he shouted. He latched onto me, "Why haven't you summoned me for so long?"

I grinned, a little happy to see him after everything that had happened, "Sorry. But…about what we talked about."

He straightened and looked to where Jacin sat on my bed. He narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Loki," I said, exasperated.

Loki raised his hands in defense, "Ok, ok. He's waiting for you."

"Who's waiting?" Jacin asked, confused. He was frowning at Loki, who had wrapped his arms around me again. I shrugged Loki off gently and Jacin's expression eased. I couldn't help but smile a little. The thought alone that he would get jealous over me made my heart jump.

"An old friend," I said. I reached forward, offering him my hand. He stared at it skeptically. "Come on," I said with a smile. He nodded and took my hand. I looked to Loki and took his hand. Golden light immediately shimmered around us, and I knew we were on our way.

I felt the celestial magic shimmer around me and sweep me away. I couldn't help but smile at how confused Jacin probably was. I shut my eyes to block out the intense light, and when I opened them I was filled with happiness. I stepped forward and turned to look at Jacin.

I held out my arms, "Welcome to the Celestial World!"

Jacin stood, stunned, staring at me. He looked down to see his new clothes, the reason why he was able to survive in this world. I couldn't help but smile. They looked good on him, and they left a significant amount of skin out in the open. His shirt wasn't unlike Natsu's vest, so I could see all of his defined muscles. I looked over to Loki and he winked at me, nodding as if he did me a favor. I knew, however, that it would only distract me.

"How…" Jacin asked.

I laughed and turned around, yelling, "Stash-face!" With a bright, shining light and a gust of wind, the Celestial Spirit King appeared before us. I grinned.

"It's been too long, friend!" he exclaimed, his voice booming. I put my hands on my hips.

"Did you trim your mustache?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you noticed." He stroked his mustache and nodded.

"Um, Luce." I turned to see Jacin staring up at the Celestial Spirit King. "Is this really happening or did you put something in my coffee?" he asked.

I walked up to him and took his hand, "I met the Spirit King when I saved Loki and we've been friends ever since."

"With…_the _Spirit King?" he asked. I nodded.

"We're tight," I said, shrugging, "I figured you'd want to meet him…and I wanted him to meet you."

Jacin took a few steps forward and I let go of his hand. He looked up at the Spirit King. "It's an honor," he said.

"Hm," he said, leaning down close to Jacin, "Who is this, Lucy?"

"J-Jacin," he said. He was clearly still in awe.

I stepped forward, "This is Jacin. He's my boyfriend." I smiled.

The Spirit King laughed. "In that case," he said, holding out his arms, "We should celebrate!" The Spirit King snapped his fingers and suddenly all of my spirits surrounded us.

"Lucy!" they all chorused at once. Let's just say…they pounced.

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

I watched, smiling, as Lucy greeting all of her spirits. She couldn't stop smiling, so neither could I. That's how I always was when she was around nowadays. Watching her being tackled by her friends made me miss my—

"You're looking better, kid," said a voice. I grinned and turned around. I was greeted by the sight of all of my spirits. Othos smirked.

"I was wondering whether or not you guys were here," I said.

"Jacin!" Rouge latched onto my, growing in midair and wrapping her arms around my chest, "Othos told me what happened. I'm super sorry I couldn't help you out."

"We all are," said Brezza.

"Don't worry, guys. I made it through…we made it through. That's all that matters. I won't be leaving you guys just yet," I said with a smile.

Grentha drifted forward and placed her gentle hand on my head. She spoke, her voice echoing as usual, "Good."

I smiled and glanced to my left. Crossman stood beside me, his hand on his sword, "I guess stalking was the right call."

I scoffed. "What?" he asked, shrugging, "You got the girl, after all." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I did…" I turned to look at Lucy who was still talking with her spirits. Suddenly, someone punched me in the shoulder. I grabbed my throbbing arm, "Ow, what the-"

"That was revenge for calling me a sadist," Gallego said, flicking his head so that a lock of his hair no longer covered his eyes.

"That was forever ago," I exclaimed.

"Wasn't forever here," he said, crossing his arms.

"Careful or I'll unscrew you." I grinned widely.

"Elle!" Lupiyah launched forward and hugged me tightly. She gave me a squeeze and then pulled away.

"Missed ya," she said with a wink, patting my back. Her fangs peeked out at me when she smiled and a few of her black dreads fell down over her eyes bright yellow eyes. Lupiyah, or Ella—as she forces me to call her—has dark skin, dark dreads that she keeps out of her face with a black bandana, and a matching set of black ears and a tail. She was the wolf woman, after all.

I nodded, "I missed you, too."

"You don't deserve a rematch!" Mayla shouted, drawing my attention. Mayla flicked her tail back and forth annoyed.

"Thumb wars aren't an exact science! And I so _do _deserve a second chance! I deserve _two _second chances!" Diedos insisted.

"You do know that you can't have more than one second chance…I mean, it'd just become a _third _chance, D," I said, slapping his back. He grimaced.

"Jacin, you settle this. I won fair and square, right? Tell him!" she said, pointing to her brother.

"She cheated," Diedos said, nodding his head.

Mayla shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

"You did," Diedos said. "Didn't," Mayla responded. "Did." "Didn't." I honestly just shook my head and let them be. Sometimes that's the only way to avoid a headache.

"Before you ask, Roawin's fine," I said as Fleure walked towards me. She held out her hand and a tiny purple flower grew there. She picked it and handed it to me.

"Actually, I was going to ask if _you _were ok," she said, "After everything that happened recently, I was worried about you."

I nodded, twisting the stem of my flower in between my fingers. I looked over to Lucy and watched her laugh with her friends. She suddenly looked my way and smiled. I smiled and looked back to Fleure. "I wasn't…and maybe part of me still isn't ok…but I've got this feeling recently that I will be soon."

Fleure put a hand over my heart, "You've been filled with guilt for too long. It's good to see your heart filled with happiness instead." Her words made a new hope spring up inside me. The possibility of being completely filled with happiness, no troubles at all, had previously seemed inexistent to me. Maybe that could change…

"Aaaaaaaaaand…" I gulped, knowing what came after that long, drawn out, shout. I whirled around.

"Exxos, n-" I held up my arms, but I was too late. The red fox slammed into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Get 'im, guys!" Exxos shouted.

"Excuse me, but I'm _not _a guy," Venra said, slowly walking up next to us.

"Why do you have to spoil all the fun, Ven?" Exxos asked. He scratched his red head and one of his fox ears. The dirt that always seemed to cover his face almost hid his freckles. His brown eyes glowed as he sat on me as if fun times were all he had to live for. His bushy tail flicked back and forth, signifying his happiness.

Venra crossed her arms, her own pure white tail twisting around her ankles. Her matching white ears slumped, "I don't ruin anything…I'm just telling you that I'm not a guy and I don't like it when you call me one." Venra pulled her long, white hair to one side of her face and twisted it around her finger.

"You do ruin fun. Right Shiea?" Exxos asked, looking over his shoulder to see Shiea.

Shiea just shrugged, walking closer. Shiea never talked much, but when she did she usually said profound, insightful, or helpful things. I always had a soft spot for her. Shiea took Venra's hand and held on tightly.

"I know. It's weird seeing Jacin in the spirit world," Venra said, nodding.

"Not as weird as your big ears," Exxos said, pointing to the two black ears on top of Shiea's head. Shiea shyly grabbed her ears, shaking her head and hiding her tail between her legs.

"Don't be mean, Exxos. You're just jealous because Shiea is smarter than you," Venra shot back.

"Fine, your ears aren't big," Exxos said immediately. Shiea smiled and took Exxos's hand. Shiea looked at me, her blue eyes shining.

"You guys never change," I said with a smile, "Come here." I held out my arms and all three of my foxes huddled close to me.

"We're glad you're alright," Venra said. Shiea nodded in agreement.

"But you should have brought us souvenirs," Exxos added. I laughed as they climbed off of me.

"Hey, you guys want to go say hi to Lucy?" I asked.

"You didn't introduce us to her last time," Venra said.

"Well, we _were _being attacked by bandits," I said. Othos came over and offered me his hand up. I took it and he hauled me to my feet.

"I need to talk to you later," he said, "And to Lucy." I nodded and we headed towards Lucy.

"Lucy," I said, bounding up to her. She smiled brightly and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"So?" she asked, "Do you like your surprise?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I hugged her close to me and she wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"Definitely," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh!" she said, perking up, "You have to meet my friends!"

I nodded, "And you have to meet mine."

Somehow, when we were there, relaxing and having fun with our spirits…together, it seemed like nothing would ever change. It seemed like we would last forever, immortalized by our time together and by our time in this new world. I seemed that way. I knew that, even if times got hard again…Lucy would be there. We were never going to be apart again…I would make sure of that.

When I looked at Lucy, all I could see was her. Was our future. Sometimes it's hard to believe how much I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you've met the rest of the spirits and you know what the surprise is! That doesn't make up for the huge period of time that I haven't updated, though. I just want to say that you shouldn't expect another update soon. I'm really sorry, but my school is killing me free time. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! We'll continue our time in the spirit world in the next chapter, too. Something…AMAZING is going to happen in the next chapter. The best part of the spirit world comes next! AH! I'M SO EXCITED! **

**Just getting you all excited for the next one, no matter how long you'll have to wait. **

**Leave me a review! Maybe it'll force me to write the next one sooner. **

**I do hope you're glad I updated… :) I am…**

**In case you were wondering, we'll have more with Abigail and the rest when we get back to Earthland. Also, in case you're confused about the foxes, they look like they're about seven, (and are all the same age). **


	17. The Surprise Pt 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who's left me a review because, you guessed it (or you just...read the number above these words) I've reached 100 reviews! Excuse me while I go do my victory dance in the corner...**

**...Ok, I'm back. Thanks again. Here's what you need to know: everything that happens in this chapter happens in the castle that you can see in the distance in the celestial world in the anime (only for a little while). Basically, all you have to know is that they're in the Celestial Spirit King's castle…**

**Also, soak in all the fluff and love (AKA the purpose of this chapter :P) because nothing lasts forever…(unless you go back and re-read it over and over again)**

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

"Your spirits are really…" I began, but drifted off while I tried to find the word I was looking for.

"Crazy?" Lucy asked, "Yeah, I know." She smiled and took my hand, swinging it as we walked. I squeezed her fingers between mine.

"I was _going _to say special," I said.

Lucy nodded, "Of course you were, your spirits are just as crazy as mine."

I smiled, "That's true."

"But they're family," she added.

I nodded in agreement, "But they're family." I smiled and stopped walking, pulling her close to me and grabbing her other hand, "Fun fact…this is my first time in a magic, otherworldly, celestial castle." I could feel her clothes against my exposed chest.

Lucy smirked, "Me too."

"But you've been here before," I said, confused.

"I've never been in this castle, though," she said, shrugging.

I pulled her closer to me, "So, what? You just stayed outside the whole time?"

"Do you remember how I told you to warn Roawin that you were going to be gone for a while?" she asked.

I nodded, "You mean yesterday?"

"Yeah…about that. Well, time passes differently in the spirit world."

I frowned, my worry rising, "How long?"

"We've been here about an hour?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "A little less than a month?"

I didn't say anything; I just looked up at the diamond-like chandeliers that were floating above us, casting shimmering light down on us gently. I sighed and squeezed Lucy's hands tightly and then finally looked down at her.

"I did warn him," I said.

"He's safe, Jacin. He'll be ok. We'll just stay here for a little while longer and then we'll go home. I just wanted this to be a surprise," Lucy said, releasing my hand and bringing her gentle touch to my cheek. I nodded and kissed her palm, placing my free arm around her waist and pulling her against me. She rested her hand on my shoulder and I kissed her shoulder in return, resting my chin there.

"I miss him already," I said softly.

Lucy hid her face in my chest and sighed, "I know. Me, too." I raised my head and looked down at her. She reached up and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, just like Roawin. She grinned.

"You know that only made me miss him more," I said, grabbing her wrist.

She smiled, "But you liked it."

I nodded as I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rose up to meet me and I pulled her close, holding her tightly so that there was no way she could get away…because she was mine. I wanted to keep her close to me, by my side, forever. I hadn't really known anything like that feeling before. I mean, with Abigail I'd felt what I thought love should have been like. But, with Lucy, I couldn't look away for fear that I'd miss a second of it. I'm pretty sure that, should Lucy have left me, I would have been lost.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and intentionally. I pulled away from Lucy, raising my head and looking to my right. Othos stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. His usual blindfold concealed his eyes and his midnight hair fell over it slightly. His long coat rustled as he stepped closer to us.

"I'd like to speak with you," he said.

Lucy hesitated and then nodded, turning to leave. Othos grabbed her arm, "With _both _of you."

Lucy looked up at me questioningly and I shrugged. She wrapped her arm around mine, "Ok."

Othos hesitated, uncrossing his arms and then crossing them again, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

I nodded, confused, and answered, "Our room is right here."

"He said the master, right?" Lucy asked.

I nodded, "The Spirit King must really like you." When we'd rounded the corner, I opened the door to our room and stepped inside. Lucy gasped and my jaw dropped. The room was giant and the bed might as well have reached from one end of it to the other with magnificent curtains and drapes all around the room. There was a huge marble fireplace that already glowed with a warm, violent flame and an enormous diamond chandelier above us floated gently around the room. Elegant furniture scattered around the room, and a beautiful painting of the Celestial world adorned the area above the fireplace.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that this room is amazing?" Othos asked, "Because I've been in here before, but I've never seen it."

Lucy nodded and I smiled, turning to Othos, "She's nodding."

"No words, huh?" Othos asked. Lucy released my arm and sprinted across the room, launching herself onto the giant bed and laughing. I grinned and followed after her, (walking, of course).

"Lucy, remember that we're guests," I reminded her.

"Come on, Mustache won't mind," she said, stretching herself out as much as possible. I caught a glimpse of her pale stomach and felt my face heat up. Lucy giggled again. _Damn, why does she have to be so cute? I don't think she knows how hard it is to resist this…_

"Jacin, Lucy," Othos said, "I've got to say something." Lucy froze and then sat up immediately, staring at Othos. I sat beside her on the bed and watched my friend shove his hands into his coat pockets.

"What is it, Othos?" I asked. Something inside me dreaded what he was about to say, and I could see in Lucy's eyes that she felt the same. The moment we were in felt pure, _happy_. For the first time after we'd gotten together, there were no worries at all. It was bliss, and I could tell that what Othos was about to say carried more weight than I wanted to deal with. I didn't want our moment to end.

"I want to apologize to you both," he said. There was a moment of silence.

"For what?" Lucy asked, clearly confused.

Othos bowed his head and shook it, "I said horrible things to you, Lucy. I said things that could have prevented you from saving Jacin…and I deeply regret it. For that I am sorry. I don't expect forgiveness, but I want you to know how deeply I regret it. Ever since Jacin was a child, my entire existence has been devoted to protecting him. I assumed, foolishly, that you were too weak to help Jacin. I felt that you would only hurt him further, and so I lied. I didn't know it at the time, but I lied."

I stood up, anger beginning to broil, "What are you talking about?"

"Jacin," Lucy said, standing up and putting a hand on my chest. She smiled warmly and turned to Othos. She approached him and sighed.

"I understand," Lucy said. Othos's head rose and he pursed his lips. "And I forgive you."

Othos clenched his fists, "How is that possible? How is forgiveness possible? I've wronged you so gravely that I-"

"Because I would have done the same thing if Jacin were in danger. I would do anything for him, and I appreciate that you would too. It's good that he has a friend like you…that _I _have a friend like you." Lucy reached up and put a gentle hand on Othos's cheek, "You made a mistake, but for all the right reasons…and so I want to thank you."

I smiled, all of my anger dissolving. I wasn't sure what the two were talking about, but it didn't really matter that much to me. If Lucy had forgiven him, so would I. Just watching Lucy with her spirits, and with mine, was a sight to behold. Her kindness and generosity, her love for them, was beautiful.

"Thank you," Othos said quietly. He shimmered away. Lucy's hand dropped and she turned to me, still smiling.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Like what?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Like…that," she said, gesturing to my face. I nodded and held out my hand. She took it.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling her closer. She smiled and sat down on my lap, resting her hands on my chest. I looked up at her and smiled, "Because you're perfect." I kissed her.

"And because I love you to the end of Earthland…and further," I whispered.

She leaned down and kissed me, then looked into my eyes. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I love you…no matter how cheesy you are…" she said. I grinned. "And I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. That's one thing I've never doubted."

"Never?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I've always known in my heart, even if I didn't know in my head."

I sighed, inhaling her familiar sweet scent as I did so. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, resting my head on her chest. She laughed and put a hand on my head, "What is it?"

"Don't leave me," I said, hugging her tighter.

She took a deep breath, "Why all of a sudden…"

I didn't answer, remaining quiet. The only sounds were the flickering of the fire and Lucy's steady heartbeat. She slowly placed a hand on either side of my face. She lifted my face up and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her brown eyes.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I just…don't want to lose this." There was a moment of silence.

I opened my eyes after a while, and when I did I saw something that surprised me. A tear was gliding down Lucy's cheek. "Why-" I began.

"I should be the one saying that," she said, wiping her tear away quickly, "I watched you die, Jacin. I thought I was past it, but I'm not. I'm still scared all the time. I still feel like any second you'll be ripped away from me again."

My heart dropped. I felt every ounce of her pain as if it was my own, and to some extent it was. After having lost Abigail I survived…numbly, but I survived and took care of Roawin. If I lost Lucy, I don't think I would be able to do that, no matter how much I wanted to. If Lucy felt anything close to how I felt about her, which I'm pretty sure she did, she must have lost a part of herself when I died, even if it was just for a few moments. My scar stung.

I furrowed my brow, "I'm so _sorry, _Lucy."

She sniffed and shook her head, wiping her tears away with her sleeve, "Shut up, idiot. It's not your fault."

I reached up and wiped the corners of her beautiful eyes. "Stop crying or you'll make me cry," I whispered.

She put a hand on either of my shoulders and took a deep breath. She smirked a little, "You're cute when you cry, though."

I frowned, "I know I never should have cried in front of you."

"What? It's true! And I'm glad that you did, because it-" Honestly, at that point I didn't want to listen to her talk any more. She was sitting on my lap, for one thing, and, for another, her celestial clothes left little to the imagination. Oh, and also, she was just…being _her_…and that was enough for me. Ask any guy in love what they would have done in my situation, and his answer would have been the same. You kiss her. You kiss the hell out of that girl, because she's your world. Because you can't resist her any longer. Because…well, because you love her.

And I did.

I put my hands on her hips and felt her warmth seeping through her clothes. She leaned down to kiss me back, not the slightest bit mad at me for interrupting her. I'm pretty sure she'd been thinking about doing the same thing. Something about the celestial world spurred a feeling inside of me on…something that maybe scared me a bit. I was at the mercy of it.

"Jacin," Lucy whispered. She shivered beneath my hands, leaning even farther forward. She ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed her deeper, tasting her like I never had before. Her hands moved to my jaw and she held my face, kissing me intensely. Apparently she couldn't help it any longer, because her pale hands slid down my chest, resting above my heart for a moment before landing on my abs, exposed by my celestial shirt.

I relished at her touch. Every bit that she gave me made me want more, something that I was unfamiliar with. I'd wanted Lucy before, but not like this. Maybe it was the freedom I felt at being in the celestial world, maybe it was just that I'd fallen deeper in love with her…whatever made me feel this way, though…it wasn't going to let me stop. I was in a trance, as if my contact with Lucy was enough to keep me pinned in place.

Lucy's hands continued to glide over my muscles, tentatively and curiously feeling their way around my entire torso. They moved to my back as Lucy hugged me tightly, pressing herself against me. I kissed her neck and she gasped. Her grip tightened as I slowly slid my tongue along her jawline and then gently bit her ear. I couldn't fight the hold she had over me. Wave after wave of heat and electricity seared my veins as she got closer to me.

It was clear that she felt the same, because she pushed herself forward, forcing me to lie down on the bed, my legs still hanging off of the edge. Lucy sat on top of me, leaning over me. She didn't stop, either. She continued kissed me just as I continued kissing her. It was like, if we didn't need air, we wouldn't stop for anything. I pushed her back up and grabbed her thighs, pinning her against me. I stood up, holding her in place and continuing kissing her. She laughed and I smiled against her lips. She playfully kissed my nose and then returned to my mouth. God, I love the taste of her lips. It was my high.

I walked around the corner of the bed, carrying Lucy with me. She slid her fingers under my shirt, (which was really more of a vest), and slid it off of my shoulders. She tossed it to the ground as I set her down on the bed. I sat beside her and held her face, staring into her eyes for a moment. I stroked her cheek, wondering if my life could ever get better than this moment. If this was the peak of my happiness, it was a good one…one that should be envied.

I couldn't resist Lucy much longer and practically launched myself on her. I pressed her back against the sheets and kissed her again and again. Lucy unzipped her shirt, ripping it off almost as greedily as she had ripped mine off. She pressed herself against me and I neared my tipping point. Feeling that much of her against my skin was almost too much. I loved the feeling of her velvety soft skin against mine, of her warmth, and of her kissing on my chest. She was relentless.

Something suddenly appeared in the back of my mind. If this went any further, there was absolutely no way I would stop. I already wanted all of her, and I knew that, should I want it, I could just take it. Lucy could be mine, in a sense that she never had been before. I wanted that, but at the same time…something within me stirred. As I kissed her, steadily getting closer to the point of no return, the nagging in my brain grew. There was no one here to stop us this time. It was just Lucy and me. Did she…understand? Did she understand how much I loved her….how she was making me lose control? Because…it wasn't going to be long before I wouldn't stop.

I ripped myself away from her, gasping for air. "Lucy…Lucy," I said, breathing hard. She reached for me, but I grabbed her wrists. I closed my eyes, knowing that if I looked at her, I would be compelled to touch her soft skin. I could still feel the heat simmering between our bodies.

"What's wrong?" she asked in between breaths. I listened to her breathing for a moment and to the pounding of my heartbeat.

"You're really pushing my limit," I said, laughing a little. Lucy didn't say anything. I opened my eyes to see that she was staring at me intensely. A fire shone in her eyes as she looked directly at me. Her brown eyes were suddenly that much more mesmerizing, and I couldn't look away. I fought to keep my hands off of her.

"I know," she said calmly. I tensed.

"Lucy, I-" I began, but she wouldn't have it.

"I'm not stupid, Jacin. I know what I'm doing," she said, staring at me. I loosened my grip on her wrists, my hands falling to my lap.

I felt her seriousness. I saw it in her eyes. It was me who didn't understand, not her. I took her hand, slowly. I stared back at her. "I won't stop, Lucy," I said.

She leaned forward, putting her other hand on my jaw. She kissed me gently, slowly. "I won't ask you to," she whispered. She kissed the corner of my mouth, her thumb stroking my chin.

The logs, engulfed in roaring violet flames, cracked loudly. I gave in to her and she to me. It was like, no matter what happened to us, we would always have that moment. I wasn't afraid for it to end any longer, because we would always have the memory of that night. I held her close to me, kissing every inch of her to show her how much I really loved her. She gave me something that night…I think that was when she truly saved me…when she showed me what it really meant to have each other. To be in love.

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

I had good dreams that night. Happy ones. I was wearing a dress, a beautiful, white, flowing one. It flew around me in the wind, my hair swirling around my face. Wildflowers covered the field I stood in as far as the eye could see. I ran as fast as I could, feeling the earth between my toes and the wind in my face. I felt free. When I finally stopped running, I turned around and saw his face. Jacin held out his arms to me and I ran to him, engulfed in unending happiness.

When I woke up, I still felt the lingering happiness from my dreams. I smiled and stretched my body as long as it would reach, pointing my toes. I yawned and sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of sunlight against my skin. I reached my arm out beside me to feel empty sheets. The sheets were warm. My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright. The bed beside me was empty. A sense of dread hit me like a 1000 ton weight. I quickly wrapped the sheets around my body and launched off of the bed.

"Jacin!" I yelled out. "Jacin, where are you!?"

I ran to the bathroom door, about to wrench it open to see if he was in there, when it opened. I took him in. He was wearing only pajama bottoms…where he got them I don't know. Probably Virgo. That, of course, afforded me a full view of his chiseled abs and chest…which I didn't mind. That was my destination as I smacked into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried. I hid my face in his chest.

"You suck," I whimpered.

He chuckled and the sound resonated within his chest. I clung tightly to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I was about to get back in bed with you," he said.

"You scared me," I said, looking up at him.

He wrapped an arm around me and stroked my cheek. He looked down at me, his blue eyes glowing in the morning light. "I'm sorry," he said, quickly kissing my forehead. "I've got an idea. I call for a redo," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. He smiled and reached down, sweeping me off of my feet and carrying me across the room.

"Did I tell you that this sheet suits you? You should wear sheets more often. Very sexy," he said, kissing my shoulder. I laughed, resting my hand on his chest.

"Why thank you," I said, "You shouldn't wear a shirt more often. Very sexy."

He winked and, without warning, threw me onto the bed. I yelped as he jumped onto it beside me. I bounced a good foot in the air and landed laughing. "Thanks for the warning, ass."

"You're welcome," he said, pulling the blankets up over us. He lay down and patted the bed next to him. I smiled and lay down. He pulled me up against him and I rested my head on his chest.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my head.

He frowned and grabbed my head, pulling it down against his chest again. "Seriously." He took a deep breath, "Take two."

I tried not to laugh, only barely managing to keep it to a mini-giggle. I closed my eyes and waited for my next instructions. They didn't come, though. He was quiet as he breathed slowly. His arms wrapped around me and I felt so safe and warm. I actually started to feel sleepy again. I suddenly felt Jacin kiss each of my eyelids.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking up and him. He was smiling down at me softly, a comfortable laziness in his eyes. His golden eyelashes almost covered up is sea-blue eyes. He lowered his head and gave me a long, slowly kiss. His head finally fell against the pillow and he looked up at the colorful drapes above us. "I think that second time worked a lot better," he said, smiling.

I smiled. He looked back down at me, "How are you feeling?"

I rested my chin on his chest and closed my eyes again, "Happy…and strangely sleepy again…" I opened my eyes, "And I'm really thirsty." I only just then realized how much I wanted something to drink. My tongue felt dry. Jacin kissed me and wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger. He let it slid away as he eased away from me. I whined, my warm pillow disappearing. My head fell against the pillows.

"I'll get you some water," he said. He looked back at me and smirked, "Oh, don't look so lonely." I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes as he disappeared back into the bathroom. I closed my eyes, curling up into a ball. As my thoughts began to drift, I remember what happened last night. My entire body thrummed at those memories and I had to bite down the beginnings of the hunger I felt for Jacin last night as they began to resurface. I directed my thoughts elsewhere and realized something. We'd slept in the spirit world.

I bolted upright again. "Hey, Jacin!" I yelled.

He appeared in the doorway again, bringing me a glass of water. He sat down beside me, "Jeez, patience is a virtue."

I gulped the water down and then gasped for air. He watched me, "Wow, you were thirsty."

I nodded and then took another deep breath, "We slept here Jacin."

His cheeks immediately turned a bright pink and he ran his fingers through his hair, "Uh, yeah…I know…"

I couldn't fight my blush. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant that we slept here last night. Meaning…we spent _hours _here."

He stared at me blankly.  
>"That means that months have passed in Earthland!" I shouted. Jacin's eyes went wide as realization slapped him in the face.<p>

He stood up and bolted across the room, snatching his shirt from where it lay, still crumpled from where it had landed last night. He yanked it on.

"Virgo!" I yelled. She appeared within a few seconds.

"Princess? Punishment?" she asked immediately. I shook my head and stood.

"Clothes!" I said. She nodded and celestial clothes immediately appeared on my body.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"Thanks!" I said. I ran across the room, grabbing Jacin's hand on the way and yanking him after me.

"Oh man, Roawin is going to be _so _pissed!" Jacin said worriedly as we ran. My heart hurt as I thought of little Roawin, missing his brother in Earthland. My heart sank when another thought occurred to me.

"My team is going to be _SO _furious," I said. Jacin and I looked at each other and then smiled. I held his hand tighter and he squeezed my fingers.

"But we'll see them soon," he said as we ran. We burst out of the castle doors and I nodded.

"We'll see them soon." Even though it had only been a night for us, so much had changed. My head was still filled with last night as we ran. We arrived, gasping for air, at the exit of the spirit realm. Our spirits were all gathered there.

"Come again!" they all shouted. I smiled and waved to them.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" a voice bellowed. I froze and turned. The Spirit King loomed over me. "Hold out your hands," he said. I released Jacin's hand and held out mine. A light shimmered above my palms and, when it disappeared, a letter floated gently down like a feather onto my hands. I stared at it.

"Read it when you return. If you have any questions, ask Johanne," said the Spirit King, "Now hurry, your family is waiting."

I opened my mouth to ask the first of zillions of questions that popped into my head, but before I could, the floor beneath us fell away and we were engulfed in a bright light. I screamed briefly and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, I was sitting on my bed in my room. I looked to my right and saw Jacin sitting beside me, looking stunned.

"Wha-" he began.

I put the letter down on my desk and grabbed Jacin's hand, "No time to waste! Let's go see everyone!"

Jacin stood and followed after me, and he was soon dragging me behind him through the familiar streets of Magnolia. He was clearly very enthusiastic about seeing his brother…which wasn't surprising. I was just as excited, but my legs were also a lot shorter…regrettably.

We arrived quickly, but not quickly enough. We slammed the doors open, "We're back!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Fans herself<strong>*** Whoa. Another good chapter on my part, (not to brag). I hope you guys really liked that, because I loved it. The feels! Don't forget to leave me a review! (I actually really want to know what you guys thought)  
>We'll see everyone again in the next chapter. :)<strong>

**Also, it's like two in the morning right now and I was too lazy to edit this, so sorry for any typos. I hope it didn't take away from your reading, (though I usually have typos anyway). To my followers: Thanks for sticking with my story despite slow updates. I love you. Heehee. **


	18. New Beginnings

**It's been forever. I know. I feel bad, but sobbing about it won't change anything. So, I brought you a chapter. Again, sorry for not proof-reading/editing. I never get around to that. Anyway, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>~Jacin~<em>

The guildhall was quiet. After Lucy and I had returned, we'd had a party the likes of which I'd never experienced before. It was borderline dangerous how hard Fairy Tail or partied… maybe just straight up dangerous. Honestly, I just wanted to curl up with Lucy, keeping her as close to me as possible, rather than celebrate our return. That was out of the question, though. Fairy Tail was our family, and even if Lucy and I had taken our relationship to the next level…we were still both part of Fairy Tail. As we grew closer, Fairy Tail hadn't gotten any farther. I was grateful for that.

Roawin had been so excited to see us. He'd practically passed out. He clung to my leg, forcing me to walk with a Roawin-sized leg weight. It felt like home. "You were gone for too long!" he'd said. It was the first time since I'd lost everything that someone had gotten in between my brother and I. I'm not resentful. I think that it might have been for the best. Roawin, for a long time, had relied on me. I figured it might have been time for him to take a hold of his independence.

Now, of course, he'd tired himself out. His little blond head rested on my legs, his loose curls falling over his face. His breathing was slow, steady. My elbow rested on him, his arms curled around mine like I was his teddy bear. I sighed and looked up. Most of the guild was passed out, either due to excessive alcohol intake or severe head trauma, and was sprawled out about the hall.

Lucy's head rested on my other leg. Her eyes, barely open, shone with fondness as she stroked Roawin's head while he slept. Her lashes brushed her cheeks delicately. "We shouldn't have left him for so long," she murmured almost silently.

I shook my head as she looked up at me, exhaustion in her brown eyes. "He's a strong little man," I said, "He's ok."

She smiled, "I missed him."

I nodded, "Me, too. Probably not half as much as he missed us."

Roawin twitched in his sleep, a nearly invisible smile gracing his lips. Lucy grinned as she sat up, swinging her leg around and resting it over mine. I lifted my arm and she snuggled up beside me. I pulled her close, kissing the top of her head gently. I briefly caught the scent of her hair as she glanced up at me.

"They're much more pleasant to be around when they're asleep," Lucy said, looking across to the other side of the booth. Lucy's team was passed out on top of each other. Natsu, of course, was on the top of the stack. He lay comfortably on top of Gray, who looked a bit strained under Natsu's weight. Erza was on the bottom. She, in her armor, slept soundly beneath both of the fully-grown men, a wonder to behold. How she managed it I can't tell you.

I rubbed Lucy's arm, "Come on, you love them."

She smiled, "Most of the time. When they're tossing chairs at me, it's another story."

I grinned and nodded, "And what if _I _tossed a chair at you. Would you stop loving me?" I prodded her, enjoying her reaction. She pouted.

"I will never stop loving you," she said, her seriousness surprising me. Her words rang true, and any doubt in my heart vanished. We kept our voices hushed so as not to wake up any of our unconscious company.

Her fingertips peeked through my shirt, right in between my buttons. I smiled as she looked up at me. She took a deep breath and I could sense the seriousness of our conversation, "No matter what you do, I won't stop. Chair or no chair."

I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. I would've held her face, brought her closer to me, but I only had one arm. The other one was occupied, and I doubted I'd be breaking free of Roawin's sleep-hold anytime soon. Still, I enjoyed that kiss. I relished it. It felt like that was all I needed to survive. She tasted familiarly sweet, so much so that I lost track of the rest of the world. That is, until we were interrupted.

"That's just _not_ how I wanted to wake up," Natsu said, his pink head lifting. I smiled against Lucy's lips and continued to kiss her. She clearly didn't mind; she didn't pull away. Instead, to my surprise, she deepened the kiss. She tilted her head up, roughly pressing her lips against mine and gently resting the tips of her fingers on my chin.

"Aw," Natsu whined, "_Seriously?_" No matter how much I wanted to keep kissing Lucy, especially with her tempting me so, I couldn't contain my laughter. I cracked up as Lucy started pressing kisses all over my face and Natsu whined even louder.

"Public displays of affection!" Natsu growled, "They make people uncomfortable!"

I laughed and looked at him as Lucy kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Not me," I said, winking.

Natsu's jaw dropped and then he glared at me, "If there wasn't a sleeping kid on your lap right now I'd come over there and-"

"No, I'm awake." I looked down to see Roawin smiling up at me. He waved from my lap and I blinked.

"How long have you been awake?" Lucy asked, her cheeks turning red.

Roawin crossed his arms where he lay and fought to hide his smile. He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers, "Long enough."

Lucy gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. I laughed again. "Come on!" Natsu protested loudly, "You kiss him 'till your lips fall off in front of me with no problem and you turn into a tomato in front of the kid!?"

"Shut up!" Erza shouted. Her fist shot through the air, reaching past still-unconscious Gray, and collided with Natsu's face. They were both asleep again within seconds. They really were insane.

"Yeah, why _did _you turn pink?" Roawin asked, taking hold of Lucy's arm and crawling onto her lap. Lucy smiled and tapped his nose, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Lucy said, kissing his forehead. Roawin slapped the spot where she'd kissed, pressing his palm down as if to capture her kiss. He then pressed his palm to his cheek.

"I like cheek kisses more," he explained, keeping his palm there.

Lucy laughed a little, "Cheek kisses it is." She showered him with adorable kisses until he squealed.

"You're stealing my spotlight, little brother," I said as Lucy picked up him and got to her feet.

Roawin saluted me and Lucy blew a lock of her hair out of her eyes. It fell back down and Roawin brushed it aside for her. I smiled up at them, the two most important people in my world. It was like nothing could go wrong.

Lucy smiled, "I'm pretty exhausted. I think I'll head home."

I stood up and walked over to them, nodding. "Alright, I think that's a good idea. This guy needs to get to sleep," I said, ruffling Roawin's curls. He grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"I'm not tired," he said determinedly. I nodded.

"Suuure, you're not," I mumbled, taking him from Lucy. He rested his head on my shoulder immediately and looked at Lucy.

"I _will _see you tomorrow," he said, pointing at her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she said, complete with a gesture. She looked to me…finally.

"And I'll see _you _tomorrow," she said, a spark in her eyes. She stepped closer to me, resting her hand on my hips. She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a long, slow kiss. She tucked the tips of her fingers barely below the waist of my pants and quickly rewarded me with the taste of her tongue. Sweet, as always. Man, I was intoxicated. I was lost. God, I felt so happy that I could die with every kiss.

"Tomorrow," she whispered as she pulled away. Her touch lingered as she turned to walk away, leaving me bewildered. I only snapped out of my trance when Roawin waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"I get that you like Lucy, and that you like to kiss her, but you should make it quicker. You spend too much time kissing. You should do it like _I _do," he said, nodding as if he couldn't be anything but right.

I scoffed, shaking my head in return, "Trust me, little bro, when you get older, you'll be the one asking _me_ for advice."

* * *

><p>Roawin was fast asleep by the time we got to our room. I set him down gently on his bed, easing his shoes past his toes and pulling his blanket up to his nose. I was sure to tuck in his feet like he always demanded. I shut his light off and headed to my room. I ripped off my shirt and debated whether or not I should take a shower. I decided I could just do it in the morning; then again, I guess my exhaustion sort of made that decision for me.<p>

I carefully took my shirt off. My scar still burned a little at times. They were the most random of times, too, sometimes when I was completely still. It didn't make sense, but not much of my life had since I'd joined Fairy Tail. I looked at myself in the mirror. My fingers slid along the smooth, sensitive skin where I'd been stabbed. Memories flashed before my eyes as I stared. Drau's face, the white-hot pain, looking down and seeing the knife.

The ugly mark stood out against the rest of my skin and made me grimace. I covered it with my hand and tried to push the thoughts away. I would get past it. Soon, the only reminder would be my scar…and even that would fade with time. It would never be completely gone, but as least it wouldn't be as gruesome.

I lay down in my bed, turning off my light. I sighed and rested my head on my arm, my eyes sliding shut. My exhaustion quickly overcame me.

"_You don't belong, J." As soon as I heard the voice, my heart pounded and I grew numb. _

_It was quiet. Dark. Cold. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hands. It was just…nothingness. "You're…" I choked out. My voice echoed. _

"_You don't belong there, J," he repeated. I gasped as tears welled up. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be…but it felt so real. _

"_What?" I asked as I swallowed my tears. _

"_You're not like them, J."_

"_Like who?"_

"_All of them."_

"_Wh-Why?"_

"_Come to me. I'll tell you the truth. I promise," he said. Suddenly a bright light flashed before my eyes. I flinched and held up my hand, shielding my eyes. Everything was pure white. _

"_Come to me." I turned around and struggled to breath. Standing in front of me, looking exactly like he did when I last saw him, was my father. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could…_

I bolted upright with a cry of pain, clutching my chest. I yelled, holding my hand over my scar and breathing hard. I was sweating.

"Jacin!" Crossman put a cool hand on my shoulder, "What's happening?" I clenched my teeth, looking down. My scar looked normal, but it felt like a red-hot blade was digging around beneath my skin.

"My…" I began, sucking in a lungful, "My scar. It's burning."

"Jacin?" Roawin was half-hiding behind the doorframe, peeking in at me. "Are you…ok?"

The burning continued and I nodded, "I'll be ok." My wincing gave me away, though. Roawin slowly walked towards me, climbing onto the bed beside me.

"What's hurting?" he asked. It was something I always did with him. Whenever he cried after being injured, I would always ask him what hurt.

I showed him, slowly removing my hand from my scar. The cold air made it sting. Roawin frowned and reached forward. I grabbed his wrist, "Careful."

He stared at me, "I know what I'm doing."

"Let him take a look," Crossman said. I glared up at him. Cross shrugged. "What harm could it do?"

I hesitatingly released Roawin. Roawin's small hand pressed against my scar and I instantly felt cool relief flood through me. I sighed and released all of my previously taught muscles.

"Better?" Roawin asked, smiling. I nodded, confused.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Roawin shrugged and slid off of my bed, his curls bouncing. I raised an eyebrow and he proudly walked across the room. He paused and turned to look at me. "You have to tuck me in again," he said. The amount of sass in his words left me staring after him. Man, Roawin had grown up while we were gone. What's with that? This proud little kid was completely different from the sobbing one that'd clung to my leg earlier.

"I'll be right there," I called after him. I stood hesitantly. My scar didn't hurt at all. "Weird," I mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Cross asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I have no idea what happened," I said, "I had a…strange dream."

"You could ask Othos about it," Cross said. He leaned down and looked at my scar, rubbing his chin, "He might have some answers…he usually does."

I scoffed, "I learned my lesson the last time Othos read someone's mind, remember?"

"This is different," Cross said, straightening, "Besides, you're much stronger than Lucy is."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm not so sure about that. Anyway, I think we'll leave Othos out of this one. There's someone else I can ask, though.

Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

I snapped back to reality when something was shoved into my mouth. It tasted sweet. I chewed and looked across the table, surprised.

"Oh, the cake woke her up!" Erza exclaimed. I blinked and swallowed.

"We thought you were frozen," Levy said, giggling a little.

I smiled, "Sorry."

"You've been in dreamland all morning. Come to think of it, you were like this last night, too," Levy said, tapping her chin.

"I have _not_," I argued.

"You have," Erza said matter-of-factly. She said it in the sort of way that only Erza could pull off…you know, the _I'm-right-no-matter-what-you-say_ sort of way. I shut up.

"She's in her honeymoon phase," Mira said, swiping a piece of her hair away from her eye.

"My what?" I asked.

"Honeymoon phase," Mira repeated.

"No! Really!?" Levy asked, her voice rising.

"Am I missing something?" Erza asked, apparently as confused as I was.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"What I wouldn't do for a honeymoon phase," Levy said, resting her head on her hand and sighing dreamily.

"The honeymoon phase is the first few days, maybe a week, after you have sex for the first time with someone," Mira said, her cheeks pink.

I'm pretty sure I imploded. I couldn't even gasp, that's how shocked I was…how…_how _did she know?!

"YOU HAD SE-" I shoved a giant piece of strawberry cake into Erza's mouth before she could finish her question.

"Shhh!" I hissed, "What is _wrong _with you? You don't just shout stuff like that across the guild hall!"

"So you _did_?" Levy asked, her eyes on me.

I hesitated and then averted my eyes. "…yes."

"Oh, my GOD! LUCY!" Levy shouted.

"Shut up!" I said instantly.

"My little Lucy. All grown up," Mira said, sighing, "How time flies."

"How was it?" Erza asked, apparently over her piece of cake. I sighed, remembering everything that had happened. My face heated up and I covered it with my hands.

"Amazing," I squeaked.

"I'm happy for you," Erza said fondly.

"Me, too," Mira said.

"Me three, but I'm also jealous," Levy grumbled. I made a silent vow to help Levy later…with a certain tall, dark, and moderately terrifying guy.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon," Erza said, returning her attention to her cake.

"Speaking of honeymoons," Levy said, her eyes flicking away from me. I raised a brow and turned to see what she was looking at. To my surprise—and delight—I was met with a kiss. Ever since we'd gotten back, Jacin's attention had barely left me. If I hadn't recently watched Jacin die, it might have been overwhelming, but after everything that had happened, I couldn't get enough of him.

"Good morning," he said softly, leaning on the back of my chair. "You taste like strawberries," he said.

"Cake," I said, answering his unspoken question, "You want some?"

He shook his head, "I've got to do something. Maybe later?" I stared at him for a moment. That was weird. I'd just been thinking about how he'd barely been able to take his eyes off of me, and now he was rejecting time with me. Maybe I was overthinking it, but there was something off.

Jacin's hair was messy, more than usual. His shirt was a tad wrinkled and there was a shadow of stubble on his jaw. There were dark circles under his eyes, taking away from his handsome face. He looked drained. Othos's key hung at his neck, though, and that gave me some comfort.

"Are you ok?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded and then yawned, "Just tired. I didn't really sleep well last night." I nodded and watched him go. I didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend, despite how much I wanted to be near him, so I let it go. He headed upstairs to the second floor and disappeared around the corner.

When I turned back to the table, no one said anything, so I guess I was the only one who had seen it. I wanted to just completely erase that little nagging feeling, but it wouldn't go away. I sighed and took a bite of cake.

I was about to ask them if they'd noticed anything when something caught my attention. Abigail was walking into one of the back rooms of the guild. "I'll be right back," I said, standing up,. "If I don't get murdered," I added under my breath.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"I've got a feeling she has something important to do," Mira said, glancing to where Abigail was.

Erza was too busy eating her cake to care. Levy nodded slowly, "Ok?" It was clear she wanted to ask me what was happening, but she kept quiet. Levy had always been one of those people who were always curious about everything.

I quickly walked across the hall to catch up to Abigail. I opened the door and found her sitting alone at the big table in the center of the room, reading a book. The sun shone in from above and illuminated her hair. She really was beautiful. I wasn't not surprised that she'd caught Jacin's eye. I sighed as I walked towards her.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. I hugged myself for courage.

She slowly looked up and when her eyes met mine…I mean, the look she gave me could have cracked diamonds. I gulped.

"What?" she hissed, venom in her voice that almost convinced me that I should leave…for my own safety, of course. But no…I stayed because I knew this had to happen.

"I came to talk to you," I said quietly. I stood there like a weirdo for a minute, and then I sat down across from her. She closed her book with a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, looking away.

I frowned. This was going to be harder than I'd thought. I took a moment to gather my thoughts. What did I even come to say to her? _I'm sorry that I stole your boyfriend/maybe fiancé but actually I didn't steal him because we thought you were dead until a couple days ago? Also, how about lunch?_ Uh…no way in hell.

"Go ahead. Get it all out," she said, looking back at me. Her eyes were still angry.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Get what out? My fear? I doubt that was happening anytime soon…

"Go ahead. Brag all you want. You got Jacin and I didn't. He loves you and not me," she said, looking down and running her fingers along the spine of her book. I blinked, utterly shocked. I would _never_ say anything like that. Not just out of fear…I honestly didn't feel that way. If anything I felt guilty.

"Do you love him?" I asked. She was quiet. I waited. When I was certain she had no intention of answering me, I spoke again, "Because I do. Probably more than anything…"

"I don't want to hear this," she said, still not looking at me. Her fingers tightened into a fist.

"I want you to know that, though," I said, resting my chin in my hand.

She hesitated, "Why?"

I smiled, "Because I think you deserve to know and because I want you to know that my feelings aren't half-hearted. I would do anything for Jacin, sacrifice anything."

She slowly turned to me. Her brown eyes were glossy. She bit her lip, "Do you want to hear the truth?"

I nodded. "I'm not sure about anything any more," she said. There was sadness in her voice that I hadn't heard there before. Her angry tone had completely transformed.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands.

"I thought Jacin was dead for a long time," she whispered, "I thought Drau was kind, too." She paused, "And I thought Jacin would love me forever."

I didn't know what to say. I let her words sink in. Their story was tragic. Jacin thought Abigail was dead and she thought he was. I almost felt like I'd ruined a great love story, but I knew better than that. It hadn't been me, but Drau who had broken them.

"Worst of all," Abigail finally continued. Her voice was so quiet now that I could barely hear it. She looked up at me and a tear fell from her chin, "I thought _I _would love Jacin forever."

I hated myself for feeling a pressure lifted from my heart somewhere deep down. Abigail just sat there, a tear occasionally sliding down her cheek, silent. I did the only thing I could. I gently placed my hand on hers. Her head immediately snapped up and she looked at me, confused.

"I think happiness is an eventuality," I told her, "Life is made up of obstacles and pain, but also love and joy. It's a balancing act. If you've got too much of one, you're bound to get a bit of the other. If you're happy, sadness will probably find you, but if you're sad, happiness will seek you out."

"No one is an exception. It might be a little idealistic depending on how you look at it, but I really believe that," I smiled, "You might think I'm stupid, but life has a funny way of sorting itself out. I think if you're confused now, all you have to do is grant life a little time. I'm sure you'll find yourself."

To my surprise, a genuine, if small, smile graced her face. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes shone, "You've got a way with words, huh?"

"I've been told that," I said.

She took a deep breath, "Thank you. Honestly, you're the last person I wanted to hear that from…but probably the only one I would have listened to."

I laughed a little, "You're straightforward."

She stood up and I looked up at her. She nodded and wiped her eyes to rid herself of the remaining tears, "Ok, stop crying, Abby." She picked up her book and headed towards the door. Before she opened it I said, "Hey, do you still hate me?"

She paused and turned, "Yep."

I frowned, "Oh."

"But I won't forever," she turned and opened the door, "We are sisters, after all." I blinked and then smiled. She shut it behind her.

Sisters. How…unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I'm sort of going through some…family stuff right now. I haven't really found the will to write much of anything recently, but somehow this helped me get my mind off of how depressing my life is right now. I just wanted to warn you, though you're probably expecting this by this point, that I most likely won't update for a long time. I'm really sorry, but to those of you who have stuck with me this far: thank you. You really do mean a lot to me, and so does every word you write to me, because I read every review you're kind enough to leave for me. Thanks for brightening up my day, fanfictioners. <strong>


	19. Scarred

**I guess I owe you guys an explanation? I'll just come out with it: My mom passed away recently, so I just haven't been able to write. So...yeah, awkard...Anyway, thanks for being patient with me, you guys. :) And on a less depressing note, you get to read about Jacin and Lucy again! Yay! So some time has passed since the last chapter, which you'll probably be able to tell, but just thought I should warn you guys ahead of time.**

* * *

><p><em>~Lucy~<em>

_My Old Friend,_

_ There's something you ought to know. Please remember that I am telling you this not out of spite, but out of concern for your wellbeing. The boy you brought here has a past. I'm sure he's told you something about it, given the bond that you two so obviously share, but it's quite possible he hasn't told you everything. _

_ He is no ordinary man, Lucy Heartfilia. You must have caution. Should he display unusual behavior, you must immediately seek out Johanne Metzger. I would tell you more, but I do not wish to concern you more than necessary; I only wish for your safety. _

_Good luck. _

I'd read and re-read the letter a hundred times and each time the feeling got stronger. Dread. I should have _known _it couldn't have lasted forever. Despite how perfect our lives had been before I ripped open that stupid envelope, I couldn't help but feel buried under worry now. And, Stache-face, telling me less only made me worry more…you idiot.

I shoved the letter in my pocket. I had to talk to Jacin. I'd made the mistake of holding my tongue before, and so had he. I wasn't going to let that happen again. No matter what happened, I was going to get through it with him. I tried to forget how Mustache had made it sound like I was in some sort of danger because of Jacin. After seeing him with his brother it was hard to believe that he could hurt anyone _ever_. But, then again, I couldn't forget when he'd fought Natsu. I don't know how serious Natsu had been, but Jacin had defeated him so easily back then.

I didn't want to crack open that Pandora's box, though, so I focused on finding Jacin.

I asked a few people, and apparently he was talking to the Master. He'd been doing that a lot lately. I crossed my arms, frustrated, as I turned the corner. I almost stepped on Roawin.

"Hi, Lucy," he said happily, smiling up at me. He immediately latched onto me. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied, smiling and patting his head. I knelt down and kissed his forehead. He kissed me back, like he always did. He finished up our ritual by brushing away my bangs. "Hey, so is your brother still talking to the Master?"

It was like I'd just switched off Roawin's good mood as soon as I mentioned his brother. That concerned me more than anything else that had happened recently, maybe even the letter. If Roawin got upset when he thought about Jacin, something was seriously wrong. Normally, Roawin would beam and get energetic, but right then Roawin's shoulders slumped and he resting his head against my knee.

"Jacin always talks to the Master now," Roawin said quietly. I picked him up and he clung to me harder than usual.

"What's wrong, Roawin? You can tell me, you know?" I said, concerned.

"I know," he said, hiding his face in my chest.

"Roawin, if something's wrong you have to tell me, ok? I'll take care of it," I said, trying to reassure him. _He is no ordinary man…_

"Jacin always goes to sleep as soon as we get home and never plays with me anymore," Roawin grumbled.

"Isn't he just busy?" I asked. I had my own worries about that. Recently, Jacin had been spending less and less time with me. He hadn't _really _kissed me since we'd first gotten back to the guild. I'd tried to ignore it, but it was hard. Especially when I pretty much wanted to attack him every time I caught sight of his stupidly handsome face.

"No, we haven't gone on a job for days," Roawin said. My heart sank and a lump formed in my throat. I held Roawin tighter and he lifted his head. _…should he display unusual behavior…_

"I'm sure he wants to spend time with you, though. He loves you more than anything," I said, tapping Roawin's nose. I was trying to sound strong, but I wasn't sure if it was working.

It seemed, though, that Roawin had suddenly become a hundred times smarter and two hundred times more mature. His face grew serious and he put a hand on my cheek, "He doesn't sleep much, Lucy. He always yells in the night. It's scary." Roawin's eyes got watery, but he tried hard to choke his tears down like the little man he was.

I immediately hugged him tightly, both to comfort him and to hide the terror on my face. I couldn't let Roawin see how afraid I was all of a sudden. The combination of the things I'd noticed changing about him, the letter, and what Roawin had just told me made me seriously terrified that something was really wrong with Jacin. I loved him too much to be fearless.

"Sh, Roawin. I'll talk to him, all right? We'll figure it out," I said, stroking his curls. They tickled my nose and I found strength in the familiarity of their softness. I had to be strong, for Roawin. I had to face Jacin. I slowly set Roawin down. "I'm going to go find him right now. Go find Mira. I'm sure she'll give you some of that chocolate milk you love so much." I smiled.

He wiped his tears and tried to look tough, puffing up his little chest. He nodded and turned. I watched him go, but just as he was about to turn the corner he paused and looked back at me. "I can help stop the pain, but I can never cure him," he said; his eyes looked like they were staring right through me.

I didn't know what to say, so I was quiet for a moment trying to think about how to comfort him. I had to make Roawin feel safe. He loved his brother so much. They'd been together for the entirety of Roawin's life. Seeing the change in his brother, especially so suddenly, must have been terrifying for him.

"We have to cure him, Lucy," Roawin said. His eyes were sharp now. I simply nodded, meeting his eyes. He turned and went to find Mira. Roawin had changed.

I half-ran up the stairs to where I knew Jacin would be. He'd be with the Master. Considering what I'd learned from Roawin, he must have gone to the Master about what was happening. That he didn't come to me made a little sad and also even more scared. If it was something he couldn't bear to talk to me about, it was serious. _…he hasn't told you everything…_

I knocked on the Master's door. There was no answer for a long time, about a minute. Then, finally, the door cracked open. "Master?" I asked.

His face was dark as he looked up at me. "Lucy," he said, "Right now is not-"

"It's ok," a voice interrupted. I clenched my fists. Jacin appeared behind him and pulled the door open. He stepped outside. I immediately reached for him, not simply because I wanted to touch him but because I wanted to make sure he was real. I hadn't _really _looked at Jacin for at least three days, and, now that I had, my worst fears were confirmed. He looked so tired, drained. His usually gleaming blue eyes, full of life, were dull.

He must have seen the concern in my face because he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I'm ok, Luce." I almost believed him, seeing him smile like that. It was so close to his real smile that I wanted to forget everything. But that would be impossible and unfair to Roawin _and _Jacin, not to mention stupid.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow then, Jacin," said Makarov, nodding. Jacin nodded in return as the Master slowly shut the door.

After it closed, Jacin hesitated to face me again. "Jacin," I said quietly. He didn't say anything, just continued holding my hand and led me down the hallway. My heart sank even farther and it showed when I next spoke. My voice cracked, "Jacin." His hand immediately tightened around mine, but he still didn't face me.

"How come you haven't told me anything? I'm not blind, Jacin. I can tell something's wrong," I said quietly. I wanted to scream and yell all of a sudden, but I somehow knew that Jacin was fragile right then. We turned the corner then stopped walking.

"Why are you hiding from me, Jacin?" I asked. I tried to turn him to face me, but he resisted. Maybe words couldn't reach him, so I slowly wrapped my arms around him. I closed them around his stomach and held him. We were quiet.

"I can't…" Jacin breathed. He trailed off.

"Can't what?"

"I don't want to ruin everything," he said, bringing his hands to his face. I was quiet, trying to interpret what he meant. Ruin…what? How?

"I've never been happier, Lucy," he said, but there was pain in his voice. "And I don't want to ruin that…" I started to withdraw with the intent of circling around him so I could see what he was really feeling in his eyes, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arms back around him. He whirled around and hid his face in my hair. He took a deep breath.

"Jacin, nothing you do could ruin us. I thought I told you that. No matter what, I'll still love you…So tell me, Jacin, because not knowing hurts more than knowing ever could," I said, sliding my hands along his tense back. I was glad he wasn't thinner than usual. At least he was eating.

He took a lock of my hair between his fingers, "How is it that you knew exactly what I wanted to hear?"

I smiled, "Because I know you." _…he hasn't told you everything…_ I hoped he didn't hear the tiny parasite of doubt buried within my heart. I hated myself for doubting him, but there was obviously something he wasn't telling me. "Which is why you need to tell me the truth," I added.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His hand found its way up to my cheek. It felt so familiar and I hadn't realized I'd been missing it so much. His thumb barely touched the corner of my lips and he smiled. "You're so much stronger than me, Lucy," he said. His words surprised me.

"I don't know about that," I said. And I meant that. After what he'd been through, it was a miracle that he still had the will to live. I guess that miracle had a name, though. Roawin.

I withdrew my hand from his side and placed it over his. I kissed his palm. "Hey, Jacin. Tell me?" I looked up at him hopefully, trying to show him that I was ready to hear it.

"Roawin told you something?" Jacin said, sighing.

I smiled subtly, "You know him well." Their brotherly love always warmed my heart. "He's worried about you, you know."

Jacin nodded wearily, "I know, which is why I've been coming to the Master. I need to fix this. I can't make Roawin endure this any longer."

"Fix what?" I asked, no longer trying to hide my worry.

"It's usually at night, after I have the same dream…with my dad in it," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Your dad," I repeated. I didn't know much about Jacin's family, only that they'd been a good one until…they weren't one at all. The pain of losing family was something I was familiar with, but the way his family passed was so much worse than my parents.

"He's always telling me that I don't belong here, that I should go somewhere. It gets worse sometimes. Sometimes I see my mom, too, and Annora." He finally opened his eyes again and he suddenly looked shocked. "You're crying," he said.

I blinked and then realized that he was right. I hastily wiped them away and stared at him, "Ok, go on."

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Are you?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead, "Don't freak out when I tell you this, ok?" His voice wavered.

"No promises," I said. His lips lingered against my skin and I could feel his breath coming from his nose and tickling my eyelashes.

"When I wake up, my scar always hurts." I immediately looked up at him, my nails digging into his skin where I held him. I suddenly remembered everything that happened, the cold of Jacin's skin and the numbness I felt when I touched it. The sight of Drau's knife buried to the hilt.

"It's not just stinging, either. It feels like I'm getting stabbed over and over again," he said quickly, "And my brain stops working and I can't move and the numbness never comes like the first time and all I can do is wait for Roawin because whenever Roawin touches it all the pain just vanishes in an instant and I don't understand why, but…" He was rambling. He was afraid. I felt the tears well up again at seeing Jacin, one of the strongest people I knew, so weak. This may have been the real reason why he didn't want to tell me the truth. I'd always known there was a vulnerable part of Jacin somewhere deep inside him, but seeing it was different from knowing it existed. I was afraid, but, like I said, I still loved him. I loved all of Jacin, even his weakness.

I had to stop him, to show him what I felt. I reached up and took his face in his hands, gently cutting off his incoherent words with my lips. He was shivering a bit, but almost unnoticeably. I continued to hold his face and looked into his eyes. He was definitely afraid. He must have been trying to hide this from Roawin, too.

"You've always been strong, Jacin. You know that, right? For your family. For Abigail. For Roawin. Your whole life you've been strong, even if you didn't know it." He stared at me. I touched the corner of his eyes. "Jacin, it's ok if you aren't strong with me." His lips parted slightly like he wanted to say something but couldn't. "So let me help you," I said.

Relief flooded his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek, following his jawline and clinging to his chin. I let it fall onto my arm. It was all ok. He never stopped trusting me; he just didn't want to hurt me.

But just as quickly as relief had overcome him, panic seized his eyes. I remembered the first time I met him, when that same pair of eyes had stolen my breath. It wasn't my breath that was gone now. Jacin gasped and grabbed my arm tightly. "Not again," he whimpered.

"Jacin!?" I asked, my own panic level rising.

"Lucy," he gasped. He was shaking hard now, and sweating. I grabbed his arms to try and help him stay upright, but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't support his weight, and we fell to the ground. I ignored that my knees were throbbing from their impact with the ground and held Jacin tightly. He was leaning heavily against me. I touched his neck and I could feel his pulse pounding beneath my fingertips.

"Lucy…Lucy," he repeated. He clutched his chest, digging his fingers into his skin.

"Jacin, what do I do?" I asked, panicking. My own pulse was pounding. I stroked his forehead, hoping against hope that someone would come…that someone could help us.

"Lucy, where are you?" he asked. He couldn't hear me. He couldn't see me. Jacin was far away. What was he seeing? Had his family returned to haunt him again?

"Help!" I shouted. Makarov's office was just around the corner. He must have heard me…unless he had left. I looked back down at Jacin. He was sobbing now, curling up and clinging to his shirt. My chest ached. I felt useless.

"Jacin," I choked. Then I remembered what he had said. _Whenever Roawin touches it all the pain just vanishes in an instant_.

I fought to pull away Jacin's shirt. He was holding it so tightly that I had to use all of my strength to move his arms away. My breath caught when I saw what was underneath. The grotesque scar stared up at me, but it was even worse than the last time I'd seen it in the Celestial World. It was blackened and seething, like dark tendrils were spreading along his torso. My tears fell down onto his chest. "Lucy," Jacin cried.

"Wait, Lucy! You can't-" Makarov started, rounding the corner. He was running towards us, but he was too late. By the time I'd heard him, my palm was already flat against Jacin's chest. I watched as the darkness slowly left Jacin's skin and his scar returned to normal. I sighed in relief as Jacin's glazed over eyes returned to normal. He was breathing hard and winced as he turned his head to look at me. He sat up slowly and touched his scar.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. He coughed a bit

"You collapsed, Jacin," I said quietly. I smiled, wiping my damp cheeks.

"Lucy!" Makarov's voice was sharp. My attention snapped towards him. His eyes were furious, and I was suddenly very afraid. Makarov, when he so desired, had that effect on people. "What have you done!?"

"I just helped him!" I yelled, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Helped me?" Jacin asked, still confused.

"How are you feeling?" Makarov asked, his anger rapidly replaced with concern.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I'm fine." I really was fine, too. I didn't feel anything.

"L-Lucy." Jacin's voice was shaking again. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at my eyes. He was staring at something else. I followed his gaze to my hands. As soon as I saw them, I couldn't breath. I desperately tried to suck air in, but my lungs wouldn't cooperate. I squeaked and clutched my chest, but that only made it worse. The blackness on my hands, the same I'd just seen on Jacin's scar, rubbed off on my chest and started spreading there, too.

"Lucy!" Jacin shouted. He reached for me, but I flinched away. I didn't know if it was possible that, if he touched me, the blackness could spread to him, too. I stared into his eyes, willing him to understand. He withdrew his hand, but his face contorted in pain, like he the only thing he wanted in the world was to touch me. "Lucy."

"Lucy, try not to move much. It seems that will speed up the process. Jacin, we've only got one hope right now. Go get Abigail immediately!" Makarov said, his words rushed but steady and commanding. Without hesitation, Jacin sprinted down the hallway. I watched him disappear from my vision. I wanted to grab my throat or somehow force my lungs to cooperate, but the Master had told me not to move and I was going to listen to him.

Still, it was agonizing. I couldn't help but writhe as my body cried out for oxygen and my blood boiled. Is this the pain that Jacin had been feeling? How was he still sane? If I were to feel this every night, there would be no way that I could cling to my sanity through it all. The pain spread as the darkness did. The black tendrils wrapped around my legs and my stomach, getting closer and closer to my heart. It was terrifying. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Eventually, I couldn't even move.

Black spots were appearing in my vision by the time blurry shapes hurriedly moved around in front of me. It must have been Jacin coming back with Abigail. "Don't touch her, Jacin." It was the Master. I tried to move my fingers with all my might, but I couldn't. My eyes began to slide shut.

"I don't care about that!" Jacin yelled. I'm pretty sure it was Jacin who reached towards me, but someone stopped him. I was grateful. I'm sure if Jacin had touched me he would have been hurt, and that was the only thing I definitely couldn't stand.

"Don't be an idiot, Jacin!" It must have been Abigail who slapped his hand away. "Ok, Lucy. This better work," Abigail said. My eyes slammed shut. I was slipping.

I suddenly couldn't hear anything. Did they stop talking? Did they leave me? Was I alone? I began to doubt myself and I became insecure. But I stopped myself, clung to the bits of myself that hadn't been consumed by the darkness.

I tried to forget the darkness, forget the troubles I was facing. I forgot that my life was slipping through my fingers. I forgot that Jacin was probably in pain, watching me suffer. I forgot that if I died I'd be leaving Jacin, leaving Roawin, leaving Fairy Tail and all my friends. I forgot all that, and instead focused on one thing: the part of me that remained. The part of me that would always be with me. Jacin.

The darkness of my vision lit up brilliantly. I was suddenly warm, and Jacin appeared in front of me. I don't know if it's true that people's lives flash before their eyes when they're about to die, but if that _was _true, I guess Jacin was my life...

But it felt so real. I could feel his soft hair under the tips of my fingers, the slight scratchiness of his jawline and the twitching of a tiny muscle as I ran my fingers along his cheek. He didn't look tired in my mind, in my hallucination he was just like how I first met him. He was strong, handsome, happy. He smiled at me, but instead of feeling the fluttery, happy feelings, my heart ached. I wanted to see that smile for real. Everything was suddenly false. This wasn't the real Jacin I wanted the real one, the one that looked like he hadn't been sleeping for weeks, who loved his brother and I with everything he had, who was scared and needed me, who was probably so afraid right now. I wanted Jacin...and I wanted to live.

Then I could move my fingers again, and then my hands, then my forearms. I reached out and grabbed whatever it was that was giving me strength. Finally, my lungs started working again. I gasped for air, and my lungs tingled and scratched. I grasped my chest as the intense pain dulled. It didn't completely disappear, but I could finally let my muscles relax. I coughed over and over again and each breath was painful, but it was nothing compared to what it had been.

I finally opened my eyes. Everything was bright and it took a moment for me to calm down. My body was back to normal. I looked up and saw Abigail smiling at me. "You owe my, like, a thousand," she said, smirking. Tears sprung up and I nodded, starting to shake.

I realized she was holding my hands. I yanked my hands away in surprise. Would the blackness go to her now? "Don't worry, Lucy. Abigail is safe, and so are you." I turned to look at Makarov. He looked sort of tired and also a bit worried. I tried to thank him, but words wouldn't come out. My throat felt hoarse, just like my lungs.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." I was shocked. Jacin was sitting a few feet away from me, on his knees, his hands over his mouth and tears streaming down his face. "It's my fault," he said. I immediately reached for him, but paused. I looked to Makarov, silently asking him whether it was safe to touch Jacin again. Makarov just nodded and turned to walk away. "Abigail, why don't we leave these two alone for a moment," Makarov said and then looked to me, "We'll be right around the corner."

"More than fine with me," Abigail said, standing up and dusting off her knees, "I didn't want to see this love-fest anyway." Once they were gone I looked back to Jacin.

He was staring at me, his hands still over his face. Tears trickled in between his fingers, making their way down his face and finally falling to the ground. We stared at each other. I took in every aspect of him. His shoulder were shaking slightly with each gasp for air. His hair was mussed, more wild than usual. It looked almost as curly as Roawin's, little bits of his hair falling over his forehead and curling around the side of his face and his ears. His eyes were shining, red from the tears that were still falling. Jacin leaned forward, suddenly hiding his face from me. As he leaned forward, I caught sight of Othos's key. It comforted me that he still had Othos, still had his spirits to watch over him

But right now he needed me, and in a strange way, I wanted him to need me. I was a bit scared to touch him, so I slowly reached forward. He didn't lift his head, didn't look at me. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and he immediately tensed. I watched as another silent tear fell and reached up to place my hand on his face. I could feel his warm breath on my arm and the dampness of his cheeks on my palm. He smoothly yet slowly, hesitatingly, kissed my palm. It was a gentle kiss, barely a brush of his soft lips against my skin.

I lifted his face up so that I could see him, but his eyes were closely. He looked pained, his eyebrows knit and little worry lines marring his face. I put a hand on either side of his face, willing him to understand with just my touch that nothing was as bad as he thought it was. I'd told him, right? That I'd always love him. I expected to see a fragile, vulnerable look in his eyes when he finally opened them, but I was wrong. He looked fierce, certain, and maybe just a tiny bit angry. I was surprised for a moment until I realized that Jacin really had changed. He'd become a man that his family would have been proud of.

At that realization, I latched onto him like I was never going to let him go again. He hesitated at first, probably afraid he'd cause a repeat of everything that had just happened, and then embraced me so tightly that I couldn't breath. But, this time, I didn't mind having my breath stolen. I ran my fingers through his soft hair over and over again.

I could feel his tears on my neck, the same spot where his lips pressed softly against my skin. "Damnit," he growled, "Damnit."

I shook my head, fairly certain that I wouldn't be able to speak. But that was alright. Sometimes Jacin and I didn't really need words to communicate. So I simply held his face, tilted his chin up, and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me farther onto his lap, his arms so tight I couldn't really breath properly. I slid my tongue along his lips. He tasted salty. When I tried to ease away from him, his arms only tightened. There was no way I'd be able to escape; Jacin was telling me that he needed me, that he wanted me to stay with him. So I circled my arms tightly around his chest, feeling the muscles on his back shift under my hands as he leaned forward to kiss me more, telling him that I would stay with him, that he didn't need to worry.

When he was finally sure I wasn't going to slip away, he let me breath again. He hid his face in my chest, his hands still sliding along my back and our bodies still pressed together. I wanted him so badly, but I was suddenly so tired. I resting my chin on his head and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of his shampoo as his hair tickled my nose. I somehow managed to find the energy to continue stroking his hair, the familiarity of it taking away all my worries. Jacin was here. It was the real one, not the illusion my mind had conjured up. I was alive and so was he. In that moment, that was all the mattered.

"I never meant…" his whisper trailed off. "I'm going to fix this. I have to fix this. I'll keep you safe. It won't happen again." His voice was hoarse, but certain.

Strangely enough after my near-death experience, Jacin's was able to make me feel safe with just those few words. I shut my eyes and breathed in Jacin's scent, my hand falling to my side. He rocked me back and forth and I suddenly realized that I'd been crying. My energy was leaving me, but I knew I'd be all right because Jacin was there, watching over me.

As I fell unconscious, Jacin still rocking me and his tears falling on my skin, I heard him whisper to me. "I won't let you leave me too, Lucy."

And I knew that even as those blue eyes watered, Jacin had just proved me right. He was the strongest person I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand end of chapter! Hope you guys liked it, (but you probably do since you're still reading the story and it's almost chapter 20...) I'm not ashamed to say that I didn't like this chapter as much as I've liked other ones, but that's just me...plus, I'm too lazy to change it. Sorry if this was confusing, but we'll get some clarity and, of course, some fluffs in the next chapter. Look forward to it! But you'll probably have to look for a while, because I'm really slow. Haha, sorry. <strong>

**So yeah, review if you feel like it...because I'm in love with them. Seriously. I love them. **

**Seriously. **

**I love them.**


	20. Stick Together

**It's been a while, and I'm sorry about that you guys. I lost my account for a while and only recently managed to recover it. Anyway, so apparently Jacin x Lucy is called Jucy, which is completely unintentional but I like it and I completely support you guys calling it that. **

**So, I'll try and keep it at least a little romancy, but I felt like their relationship is in need of a little mixing up and I decided to build the plot around that feeling. So you guys will just have to wait and see what happens. :) Enjoy, you guys! I love you for sticking with it despite how annoying I am about updates and about editing...which I again didn't do because I'm lazy. **

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

It felt like just yesterday that Jacin and I had been in this very bed, right after he'd been hurt. At that time, though, the world seemed so perfect. It was sad to think about how brief the period in which we were worriless was. Jacin mouthed silent words in his sleep, the corner of his lip turning up into an almost unnoticeable smile. It was good that he was getting some sleep.

I shifted in his arms, pulling the blankets down off of my shoulder and turning onto my side so that I could look at him better. I stared at him, a full-on creeper stare. I wanted to burn this moment into my memory. I needed to, because it would help stave off the fear lurking in the back of my head.

I reached up and slid my fingers along the very edge of his face, my pinky barely touching his ear. I smiled as his nose twitched a little. It was cute. I sighed and let my head rest on his chest, listened to the slow beating of his heart, and synchronized my breathing with his. It was calm and peaceful, so different from what we'd just experienced. I tucked my foot a little under his, entangling our limbs.

I moved my hand slowly down his chest. I had to look for a peace of mind, to do away with the fear that would weaken me as Jacin and I faced our newest obstacle together. I slowly lifted up the hem of his shirt and slipped my hand underneath, my fingers sliding along his muscles. I found it easily enough; it was impossible not to know exactly where Jacin's scar was. The images of it were constantly behind my eyes.

I traced my fingers across his scar over and over, closing my eyes and feeling the different textures of his skin. I pressed my palm flat against his scar as if covering it up with my hand, hiding it from the world, would change everything. And then I just took my hand away. I had to accept that it was there, that it wasn't going away, and that we were just going to have to endure whatever came next together. It wasn't the end of the world.

"Lucy, you're a pervert," Jacin mumbled. At first I thought he was dreaming about me, but when I looked at him I saw that his eyes were lazily open, little slivers of blue reminding me that I'd just been caressing his abs while he slept. Full-on creep mode if you didn't know what I was really doing.

"That was so not what it looked like," I said, defending my rep.

He smirked and sat up a little so that he looked down on me without fully getting up. His arm snaked around my waste and pulled me closer, "You won't hear any complaints here." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and gently left a lingering kiss right on the spot he'd uncovered. I turned my head and returned the favor. He relaxed back into the bed and curled his arms tighter around me, hugging me just tight enough for me to wish he wouldn't let go.

I closed my eyes again and Jacin rested his chin on top of my head, running his hand along my arm. He took a deep breath and then whispered to me, "Keep your eyes closed." I had no intention of denying that request.

I waited, expecting a kiss, but instead felt the tip of his finger tracing the lines of my face: my jaw, my cheekbones, my nose, my eyes, and my lips. "I don't like seeing it either. Even less now," he whispered.

I opened my eyes suddenly. So he _did _know why I'd been touching him. "I said keep your eyes shut," he said, smiling a little. I stared at him for a moment as he looked down at me, his eyes shining a little from underneath his lashes.

I shut them again and his fingers continued to glide along my face. It had a calming effect on me, simultaneously making me sleepy again and sending little sensations down my neck. After a little while, those little tingles began to build up in my chest. Jacin spoke again, barely managing to distract me from the growing feeling in my chest, "Before you found out about it, I was constantly afraid. I guess I still sort of am, but it doesn't seem like its impossible to overcome anymore."

I smiled, "It never was."

"But it seemed like it," he replied, a little sadness in his voice. His finger moved down my jawline, falling off of my chin and landing on my chest. He traced little circles and I bit my lip, the feeling in my chest began to spread.

"All I needed was a few words from you and I knew I could win, beat whatever it is that's inside of me, in my head and in my scar." The circles spread out and then became the symbol for infinity along my collarbone. I licked my lips because they suddenly felt a little dry.

"You said that I was strong, and maybe I am…but a large part of that is because of you. I want to make sure that you know that." He was whispering in my ear now, his lips barely touching the side of my face. His hand paused for a moment and I furrowed my brow. I felt a little gust of air and realized that he'd just silently laughed a little…then his had slowly moved down farther and farther.

I fought to keep my eyes closed as Jacin, one by one, undid the buttons on my shirt. He started to mark kisses on my face, leaving tiny damp marks wherever he went. His movements were slow, but full of intent…like he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how it was making me feel.

"Jacin," I said, but it came out as barely a whisper, the sensations that had gradually built up making it harder to speak.

I heard him take in a sharp breath and then, finally, got to feel his mouth on mine. Apparently he'd been feeling the same as me, because he didn't hesitate to let me taste him to the fullest. And then he was above me, his hands holding my face gently but his lips crushing roughly against mine. His hand quickly slid along my side, tucked beneath my back, and grasped my ass tightly; it moved down along my thigh, lifting my leg up. I wrapped it around him, pulling him even closer to me, and then mirrored the motion with my other leg.

His hand moved back down my leg, this time slipping underneath my skirt. His kisses moved to my jaw and slowly worked their way down to my chest. "Jacin," I gasped as his fingers slowly got closer and closer. I weaved my fingertips in his hair, grasping the back of his neck as the sensations, the tingling, the heat, the throbbing, threatened to explode. Then the guilt hit me like a hundred ton weight.

I didn't want to stop it. More than anything, I wanted to keep going…but I had to tell him. My conscious made me. "Jacin, wait," I said quickly, out of breath and secretly wishing he wouldn't hear me. At least that way I could tell my guilty conscious that I'd tried. But he did hear me, and froze, looking up at me. His warm, quick breath sent shivers throughout my body as it cascaded across my chest. It was clear in his eyes that he was conflicted, maybe even hurting a little. I understood that. My entire body told me to tell him to forget it, to finally get that feeling that only Jacin had ever given me. I really…_really _wanted that, but I couldn't.

I sat up and he followed suit, concern in his eyes. I leaned against him, pressing my forehead against his. I clung to his shirt tightly, still breathing hard. "What's wrong?" he asked, tilting my head up so that he could look directly into my eyes. The fact that he wasn't angry made me smile…I had just sort of killed what could have been amazing.

"Before we…even if I really," I begged him with my eyes to understand just how much I meant my words, "_Really_ want to, I can't until you talk to Abigail."

Jacin closed his eyes for a moment as if he were thinking hard and then opened them again, nodding, "I understand."

"I know that it's stupid and not fair, and I know that door is closed, but I need it to be locked before we continue this."

Jacin laughed and took my hand, resting the other on my neck. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his thumb, "The only stupid thing was that weird door metaphor, but I get what you're saying. I'll do it."

I smiled and rested the tips of my fingers on his chin, giving him a lingering kiss. "Don't worry too much about it, Jacin. We've got other priorities."

He looked down, smiling a little, "Not much tops this."

I laughed, "All in due time."

I started to stand up, but he pulled me back down, stealing another kiss from me. He stared at me for a moment and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright," he said.

"Same to you," I said, then stood. I headed towards the door. I had to talk to the Master. If I showed him the letter from the Spirit King, Makarov might know where this Metzger guy lived and we'd at least have something to go on. I wanted to help Jacin as soon as I could, to free him of this horrible pain he was in. After experienced it for myself, I understood a little better. It was the worst pain I'd ever been in, and I couldn't bear to let him just endure it.

I reached for the knob, but Jacin called out to me from where he remained on the bed, "Lucy."

I paused and turned to look at him with a questioning look. He smirked and tapped his chest, "Might want to fix that before you walk around the guild hall. Natsu would kill me if he saw."

I looked down and blushed, realizing my shirt was gaping open. I shot him a grateful look and he seemed amused. I quickly buttoned up and opened the door. I looked back at him to see that he was still staring at me. I smiled at him, leaning my head against the cool doorframe, "Hey, you know I love you, right?"

He let out a quick puff of a laugh and nodded, "I love you, too. I'll talk to Abigail."

With that I nodded and headed out the door, Jacin calling after me, "I'll talk to her _soon_, Lucy!"

I laughed and headed in the direction of Makarov's office, hoping I'd find him there. I fanned my face, feeling a little hot still. I guess I wasn't used to this yet, to having an actual relationship with Jacin. I wondered if what we had would ever be normal or it there would always be something to complicate everything. I shook that thought away. It didn't matter, as long as we stuck together.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

I paused outside of the Master's office for a moment, some part of me a little afraid to face him. I wasn't sure why, but the thought of walking in seemed intimidating to me. I shook off those thoughts, though. It was just the Master, and there was no way he would be anything other than his usual self.

I opened the door, sticking my head in. "Master?" I called. The usual piles of books and paperwork was scattered around the floor, piled especially high near his desk. Unfortunately for me, it didn't seem like he was in there. I turned to leave and froze when I heard something moving.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes, wondering if it had just been my imagination. "Master?" I asked, questioning my sanity.

I flinched when the Master's head popped out of a pile of papers, sending forms and bills and statements flying around the room. I watched a piece of paper float to the ground and then looked at the Master.

"Lucy, why aren't you resting? You've been through an ordeal," he said, struggling to escape the paperwork. When he finally stumbled out of it he didn't say anything, just looked up at me with worried eyes like what had just happened was normal. I shook my head, realizing that this was probably just a normal Tuesday for him and answered him.

"I feel surprisingly fine," I said, "Actually, I'm pretty well rested."

"Truly? Well I suppose since you were only under the effects for a short while that makes sense," he said, stroking his chin. "So, what did you need? I imagine it has something to do with Jacin."

I nodded, walking over to a pile of books and sitting down. I stuck my hand into my pocket and fished around for a moment, "I've actually got something I want to show you."

He waited until I finally found the semi-crumpled piece of paper and then took it from me. "I got it from Mustache when we visited him," I explained, "And I was wondering if you know who Johanne Metzger is."

Makarov's eyes skimmed the letter a few times and he grumbled to himself for a little bit before looking up at me. "I do," he said.

I waited and then asked, "And?"

"He was a member of the council, but I'm afraid you'll have trouble speaking with him now," the Master said, striding over to his desk.

"Why is that? I'll go anywhere. He's the only lead we have and I can't just let Jacin be. Metzger is our best option, despite how cryptic Mustache was."

"I didn't expect you to let Jacin be. Jacin is a member of Fairy Tail, and we protect our own."

I smiled. "Then what's the problem?"

"Johanne Metzger did not willingly leave the council," said Makarov, "He was forcibly removed. He was a good council member, well-suited the job and clearly capable of handling the responsibility, but after only a few years of service he changed. He went insane and attempted to murder Crawford Seam, the former Chairman."

I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that. "Mustache wants me to go visit a murderer?" I asked, confused.

"Well, he's not technically a murder. He failed his murder attempt and was apprehended soon after. He's currently in a high security prison."

I rubbed my temples. I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to talk with this man, despite how dangerous it might be. Despite his unclear words, I trusted the Spirit King. I looked up at the Master, "I need to speak with him. If there's even a _slight _chance it could help Jacin, I have to do it. Is there any way you could get me an audience with him?"

Makarov stared at me for a moment and then chuckled, "I'll speak with the current council members. It's possible. I assure you, Lucy, I will do my utmost to help Jacin. In the meantime, watch over him and make sure Roawin is with him at all times."

I nodded, reassured by his words. The master was a powerful man, and when he said he would do his utmost it was most likely that he was going to accomplish his goal. Now that I knew I was going to be able to talk to Metzger, I had to ask my next question. "Master, do you know what happened to us? What's happening to him?"

The Master sighed and shook his head, "I don't completely understand anything about Jacin's condition, but I'm fairly certain his condition is linked to blood magic. It seems the only temporary fix is through contact with another member of the family. If you had any doubts about your relationship to Abigail before, you shouldn't now. If she wasn't really your sister you would be dead right now."

I blinked. "That's reassuring."

"The problem with Jacin is clearly internal. It all began after his near-death experience, so it's possible that Drau managed to inject a spell of some type into Jacin's bloodstream. It's also possible that this is solely psychological, that Jacin's own magic is rebelling against him in his confused state. Honestly, Lucy, there are so many possibilities that there's no way of telling what's really wrong with him."

"But you think there's some sort of magic at work?" I asked.

"Yes, this is a magical issue. Unfortunately, all I can tell you is that it's partially blood magic. Other than that, I'm unfamiliar with the type of spell inside of him."

"If you're unfamiliar with it I doubt I'll be able to find anything out about it in the library," I said, my shoulders sinking. That was the rest of my plan, to see if I could unearth anything to help Jacin.

The Master scoffed, "There are books in that library that are older than Fairy Tail. You overestimate me, Lucy. I'm sure the knowledge in that library supersedes my own."

"I guess that's my next stop, then," I said, my hopes rising once again. "Anything else?" I asked him.

"Just…remember to keep Roawin and Jacin together. I hate to say it, but despite how young he is Roawin is going to have to take on a lot of responsibility for his brother's sake."

My heart tightened a little, "Roawin is stronger than you think."

A gentle look filled the Master's eyes, "I know he's strong, but I'm afraid his childhood may just have come to a premature end."

I turned to walk out the door and paused to look back at the Master, "Roawin's already a little man; he's been looking out for his brother for longer than Jacin even knows."

And with that I walked out the door, thanking the Master on my way to go find the two brothers and metaphorically duck tape them together.

* * *

><p><strong>So you've found out a little bit more about Jacin's condition after that traumatic chapter, but it's still pretty much a mystery. I actually <strong>_**do **_**know what it is, which is unusual for me. Normally I just wing it and it somehow ends up making sense in the end. That's what I did with Drau's story and it what I'm going to do with this upcoming mini-arc. Anyway, leave me a review and I'll probably update faster that way. Hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
